I Know What It's Like
by Emmi82
Summary: It's absolutely impossible that there is someone else in the world going through the same things that she is. But one person knows what it's like. Why? Because for eight years he was in the same exact place. TxG!
1. A New Home

**I Know What It's Like**

**Rating: M**

**A/N:** Hey! So I know this is a weird time to start a new story, but I couldn't really get it off my mind. I felt this is also the perfect time to post it, because it has to do with things going on in the US right now. We've been seeing so much about the new First Daughters in the news, so I decided to base a story around that. Right off the bat I will say this isn't a stereotypical first daughter story where Gabriella just wants a normal and is trying to escape from the secret service. There will be some stuff that has to do with the media but, it won't be the main focus, I feel that all of that has been done already. There will definitely be similarities to Gabriella's life and the life of Sasha and Malia Obama, but this story is in no way political. Don't feel like you won't like it if you don't know anything about politics or if you don't agree with President Obama's views. It is rated M, and there will be some sexual content. I hope you like it!

His mother was going to kill him. He was late. Very late. And he didn't have an excuse. It was a Saturday so he couldn't say his class ran late. He couldn't say basketball practice ran late because that would've meant the coach had kept the team for 5 extra hours. He couldn't say he was studying in the library and lost track of time because…well…his mother wasn't stupid. Yep, he was dead. And as soon as he rounded the corner into the Front Hall of his family's home, his suspicions were confirmed. She didn't say anything, just gave him that look.

"I'm sorry mom. I…I…"

"What?! They are going to be here any minute!" Even after 19 years, he still jumped when she yelled at him. Which was often.

"I know, I know." She sighed and looked her son up and down. As she did, he thanked god that he had decided to put on a collared shirt and actually run a brush through his hair that day.

"Well at least you're here and you don't look like a complete mess." He flashed her his signature smile.

"Thanks mom." She rolled her eyes.

"Now remember, this was you eight years ago, so be…" Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"You really think I'm going to be an asshole to her?"

"Language young man! And no, I just wanted to remind you of how nervous you were and how intimidating it was for you."

"Mom, I was 11. She's 16. I think she'll be fine." And there was that look again.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Bolton…" The two turned to see the one of the residence's many butlers approaching them. "They are here."

"Ok thank you." They walked down the hall and out to one of the three driveways as three black suburbans and two police cars pulled up.

"Remember, this was you eight years ago." He rolled his eyes, but quickly hid his annoyance and smiled widely, as the door to the 2nd of the three SUVs opened. As predicted, out walked a beautiful Hispanic woman, and her teenage daughter.

"Michelle!" Smiles graced the faces of both women as they moved to embrace each other, and their children followed.

"Lucy!" After the two women complimented each other and exchanged pleasantries their children approached.

"Gabriella! It's so nice to see you." The older and younger woman kissed each other's cheek, as the younger boy stuck out his hand.

"So nice to see you Mrs. Montez. Welcome."

"Thank you Troy, it's nice to see you too." The two shook hands before turning to Gabriella and Lucy. "Troy this is my daughter, Gabriella." For the first time, blue eyes met brown. Troy smiled and held out his hand and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Troy."

"You too. Welcome to The White House."

--

"Troy, why don't you show Gabriella where she'll be living, while I introduce Michelle to some of the staff."

"Of course." He turned to the teenage girl, who had yet to say much since she arrived. "Come on. Follow me." He turned around, and she immediately did as well. They walked through the massive halls that were hung with antique paintings in an awkward silence. Troy looked down at the girl and smiled. It wasn't at the fact that she was so beautiful. He was very aware of that, everyone was. More at the fact that she had the same exact look on her face that he did eight years earlier. A perfect mix of excitement and nervousness.

"So, happy to be off the campaign trail?" Her head snapped up towards him and she couldn't help but smile.

"I would say you have no idea, but, you do." He laughed and nodded.

"Yep, I sure do. And don't worry, you only have to do it once more, and it isn't as bad."

"Thank god." They continued down the hallway in a more comfortable silence, until Troy all of a sudden jogged forward. Her eyes narrowed in confusion as he did. But then she couldn't help but laugh as she saw him wrap his arms around a woman who must have been in her early 70s and give her a huge hug. As she approached them, they turned to her and Troy draped his arm over the woman's shoulders.

"Gabriella, this is Mrs. Wheely. She's without a doubt the tightest of all the residence staff." Gabriella smiled and shook the woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too dear. We're all so excited that it's your family moving in here in January and not that other schmuck." Gabriella and Troy burst out into laughter.

"That's good to hear."

"I hope you are easier to get out of bed than this one." Troy gasped dramatically and Gabriella giggled. "I swear you could hit this boy with a baseball bat and he wouldn't wake up."

"I dunno, I'm a pretty heavy sleeper." Mrs. Wheely overdramatically groaned and they laughed.

"It's all good. Mrs. Wheely can do anything."

"Thank you sweetie. Now I'll just let you continue on your tour." She turned to Troy. "Are you going to be sleeping here tonight?" He looked at her like she was crazy and scoffed.

"It's a Saturday." Without saying anything she hit him over the head, which made Gabriella's jaw drop.

"Ow!!!" She gave him a look and he sighed. "No, I'm not."

"Thank you." She then turned to Gabriella. "It was so nice meeting you dear."

"You too." Gabriella smiled back and Mrs. Wheely walked off.

"Come on, I'll show you the kitchen." Gabriella nodded and followed him until they reached a massive kitchen.

"What up!!" he exclaimed as they walked in, making her giggle again. There were four guys in the room, all of whom she assumed were in their late 20s, and he greeted them all with high-fives. "Did you see Kobe's 36 last night?!" Gabriella's smile widened in amazement. She never expected Troy to be like this. So down to earth, so normal. A boy who spent the most developmental years of a person's life being the son of the most powerful man in the world, and the past few being fawned over by millions of teenage girls across the country, was talking to kitchen workers like they were his best friends. And it didn't stop there. As he showed her the rest of the residence, he greeted every butler, maid, etc, by name and either exchanged in some playful banter with them or simply asked how they were, sometimes even asking about their spouses and kids.

"And last but definitely not least. The bedroom." He opened the door to what looked like a normal 19 year olds bedroom. Sports posters, trophies, etc. She looked around, taking in the fact that on January 20th, it would be her bedroom for the next four years. "So what do you think?"

"I dunno, it's weird thinking that in a few months this is gonna be my bedroom."

"I know what you mean, but by the time you actually sleep here it will look like you've been living here for 5 years." Gabriella just nodded, before turning to him.

"Do you like it?"

"Do you want me to lie and say I love it or do you want the truth," he asked back and she couldn't help but laugh.

"The truth." He sat down on the side of the bed and she followed, sitting about a foot away from him.

"Ok, well, part of it is great. I mean my Dad is the President of The United States. There is a bowling alley and a movie theater in my house. I can press a number on the telephone and anything I want to eat will be up here in 15 minutes. I go to Georgetown. I've been all over the world and I got there on a private 747…"

"But…"

"Then there are those horrible dinner parties…"

"God I hate those," Gabriella groaned, which mad them both laugh,

"Yeah. All the bad stuff you've pretty much dealt with already. The media, the secret service, etc. All that stuff won't be anything new."

"What about Sidwell, what's that like?" He thought for a second about Sidwell Friends School, the upscale private school that he had attended before going to Georgetown, and that Gabriella would be going to.

"It's good. You'll like it. The good thing about it is that most of the kids have parents in politics. A lot of them are sons and daughters of ambassadors, senators, etc. The bad part is, a lot of the kids have parents who are very power hungry, and will try to get to your Dad through you."

"What did kids do?"

"Some will just suck up to you, others more extreme things. It was different for me cause I was younger, but for example on my first day the son of some senator gave me a letter that his parents had helped him write up asking me to come over."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah." Troy couldn't help but laugh at the memory. "I was so confused. I remember my mom crumbling it into a ball and throwing out before telling me to never speak to that kid again. It turns out his dad was trying to get some legislation past about something or other." Gabriella nodded.

"Does it get lonely?" she asked nervously, and he just nodded.

"That's why I'm so close with everyone who works here. It's really hard finding people to trust."

"Yeah," Gabriella sighed, sadly. He looked at her face and his heart sank, now knowing that because of him she was probably even more freaked out than she was before. After a few seconds of pondering he reached over the bedside table and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. After scribbling something on the paper, he handed it to her. "What's this?"

"My phone number." Her eyes popped up in shock. Sure, he had been extremely nice to her but, he was 'America's Prince William'. Why would he be giving a girl 3 years younger than him his phone number.

"Wh…why, are you giving me your phone number?"

"Because, you will soon learn that the hardest thing about being the only child of the President of the United States is that there is no one else in this world going through the same thing. And that means that no one will ever understand. Sitting here with you makes me realize how much easier things would've been if I had someone in my life who understood. So if you ever need to talk to someone who's been there, don't hesitate to call." A wide smile spread across her face.

"Thanks Troy. I, I might take you up on that offer."

"Please do."

"So have you ever given your secret service the slip?"

**Please Review!!!**


	2. It Hasn't Hit Yet

**I Know What It's Like**

**Rating:** M

**A/N:** Thanks for all the great reviews! Please keep them up!

When Jack Bolton was elected to the highest office in the land, his son had been a mere 11 years old. A relatively normal one, too. Yes his father had been one of Virginia's senators since he was 3, but he was still just a regular kid. He played every sport imaginable, got into trouble on the playground, and came home every day covered in mud. The last thing that Jack and Lucy Bolton wanted for their son was for this to change. For the first few years not much did. It seemed to be that the American citizens whose hearts had been captured by the little boy with big cheeks, blue eyes, and a gap in his teeth, wanted the same for him. People felt for him and his family. They understood. After the letter incident, in which Lucy immediately notified the school about, Troy had met Chad Danforth, the son of the Italian ambassador. After becoming quick friends, Troy was once again getting in trouble on the playground and coming home with scrapes on his knees and covered in mud. So besides the fact that there were multiple men in suits wherever he went, not much changed. Much of this due to the fact that his parents had kept him out of the public eyes as much as possible. But then the gap between his teeth closed, his pudgy cheeks deflated, and he grew about 2 feet. This led to a People Magazine cover with the headline 'All Grown Up.' Lucy had been furious, but it the damage was done. He was no longer making the hearts of mothers across America bleed, but the hearts of teenage girls. However, even though he was now 'America's Prince' his parents were still determined to give him as normal as an upbringing as possible, which is why the bed he was laying on at this moment was in a normal dorm room on a normal college campus.

"Thank god it's almost Winter Break." He turned to see his roommate and best friend flop down on the other bed that occupied the room.

"Tell me about it."

"I forgot to ask, where are you spending Christmas?"

"Here, considering we only have 2 more months there, my parents figured that they might as well spend as much time there as possible." When Chad didn't respond, Troy figured he had just nodded. However, he knew the silence wouldn't last long, and he was right.

"Speaking of that, have you talked to Gabriella lately?" Chad had been somewhat surprised when he found out that his best friend had voluntarily given Gabriella his phone number, for he rarely gave it out, but after Troy had explained to him the situation, he understood.

"Nahh, I'm not surprised though. She probably wants to spend as much time with her friends in Chicago as possible. They're apparently moving here after the New Year, so probably then."

"Yeah. How do you think she'll do?"

"I dunno. It's definitely going to be harder. I mean when my Dad was elected, I hardly even processed what was going on. All I cared about was the fact that my house had a bowling alley and a game room. I mean think of how much it would suck transferring schools the middle of your junior year to begin with, and she has to do it on the national stage."

"Shit. That'd be awful."

"Yep. But, the family is pretty down to earth. I think they're gonna try to keep her out of the spotlight as much as possible like my parents did with me."

"Yeah, but it was easier with you. She's already America's sweetheart. Not to mention fucking gorgeous. But then again, it's not like she can date. And she sure as hell won't get away with making out with random guys."

"Yeah, but I don't think she is that kinda girl anyway."

"I'm not so sure about that." He popped up in bed and looked at his friend like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?!"

"She might be America's innocent little sweetheart, but apparently behind closed doors, she's something else." This led Troy to roll his eyes and scoff.

"Yeah, where did you hear that?"

"The son of the American Ambassador to Italy lived in Chicago. He went to school with her." Troy's eyes narrowed, realizing that his best friend's source could actually be reliable.

"Were they friends?"

"Yeah, good ones too. Anyway, he told me that she comes off as really innocent daddy's girl, but once she is just with her close friends, she is just like a regular teenager with a temptation to experiment and raging hormones." Troy flopped down on his bed and sighed, still in shock at the fact that the girl who came off to the country as shy and quiet, was actually the opposite.

"Wow, I did not expect that."

"Neither did I. So anyway, are you ready for it?"

"I dunno. It hasn't really hit me yet."

"When do you think it will?"

"When I walk out this door and no one with an earpiece follows me."

Meanwhile…

To say things had been crazy was an understatement. Between Gregory Montez trying to put together his administration and Michelle organizing the move to D.C., there was never a dull moment in the Montez household. As for Gabriella, she was just trying to savor the moments she had left in Chicago. Right now that meant shopping with her best friend.

"God I can't believe you're leaving me!" Gabriella couldn't help but laugh as Taylor dramatically threw her arms around her.

"I know. I know. But you can come visit."

"Oh trust me. I will be visiting. Every chance I get."

"Good." Just then the two approached the food court. Wanting to take a little break they found a table and sat down.

"So have you called Troy?" Just like Chad, Taylor was shocked when she found out that Troy had given Gabriella's phone number, but more excited for her friend than anything.

"No," she mumbled.

"Since when were you too shy to talk to a boy?" Taylor asked, looking at her like she was crazy, which led to her friend glaring at her.

"Newsflash Tay! He's not like some guy we go to school with. He's 19 years old. In college! Why on earth would he want to hang out with me? He probably just did it because his mom told him to."

"Come on Gabs, you said it yourself! You said how genuine and honest he was with you. And he is right, there are things going on in your life that only he can understand. If he was just following his mom's orders he would've shown you around the residence and that's it. I think you should call him." Gabriella sighed and thought back to the conversation that had taken place in his bedroom. Taylor was right, he was extremely genuine with her.

"Yeah. Maybe when I get to Washington. When I start school or something like that."

"Ok, as long as you do. I think he will be a really big help." Gabriella just nodded. "So, do you think you're ready?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It hasn't really hit me yet."

"When do you think it will?"

"When I walk out of my bedroom door and there is a Marine standing in front of it."

**Please Review!!! This story is surprisingly coming out pretty fast. I already have the next chapter written and I'm about to start on the 4****th****. I hope Gabriella's personality became clearer in this chapter, the fact that she isn't an innocent little girl. Just FYI, there are gonna be a few more chapters before Gabriella becomes the first daughter, but there is a good reason for it, I promise. **


	3. Welcome to Washington

**I Know What It's Like**

The day had come. No, not the day where Gregory Montez was going to become the 46th President of The United States, but the day in which the Montez family was moving to the nation's capital. Considering the Bolton family was still occupying the White House, the Montez's would be temporarily be living in the Blair House, the same place where all incoming presidents stayed before moving into the White House. It was just across the street, and usually housed foreign leaders while they were visiting the country. The year was only 2 days old, which meant college kids all over the country were hanging out with their friends from home, savoring the time they had before they had to go back to school. But not Troy Bolton. He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the fact that he only had 18 days left as the First Son. It seemed like yesterday that he had walked into this house for the first time, grasping his mother's hand for dear life, only letting go when Laura Bush had opened the door to the game room, and he was confronted with multiple arcade games. That was when he decided that he wanted to live there forever. His mom and Mrs. Bush just laughed, not daring to say anything about the fact that it was impossible for him to do so. His thoughts were interrupted when his favorite staff member walked into the room.

"Troy Bolton! It is almost 2:30 and you haven't moved!" Mrs. Wheely scolded. He couldn't help but smile. However, there was some sadness in it. If there was one thing he was definitely going to miss it was Mrs. Wheely. When he had first started Georgetown, he came home almost every weekend. He had missed her wake up calls that much.

"I know. I'm just thinking."

"What's on your mind sweetie?"

"The fact that I only have 18 more days of this."

"Oh sweetie, I know it's hard, but that doesn't mean that we are all just going to disappear. You live 10 minutes away, and I'm sure the Montez family will have no problem with you visiting." The thought that January 20th might not be the last time he would see the people that had practically become family over the last 8 years, lightened his mood a little, but in no way was his mind cleared.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just gonna be weird."

"There's nothing wrong with that. This has been your life for 8 years. It's okay to feel weird or scared." Troy just nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks Mrs. Wheely."

"Of course honey." She went to pick up his laundry as his mind drifted to the fact that the Montez's were moving here today.

"Mrs. Wheely…" The elderly woman popped her head out of the closet.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what time the Montez's are getting to the Blair House?"

"They're already here. Arrived at 9." Troy just nodded, his mind now drifting to the brunette beauty that was now across the street, and who he hadn't spoken to since he had last seen her. "You know what? You should go over there!" His head popped up and he looked at her in shock.

"What? Why?"

"To say hi! Maybe you can help Gabriella get settled in. It would be a nice thing to do." He thought about it for a second, and realized it might not be such a bad idea.

"You know what Mrs. Wheely? I think I will." A wide smile graced her face.

"Good boy. But change your clothes." He couldn't help but shake his head and laugh. Yes, he was definitely going to miss her.

--

Gabriella pinned the last picture to the bulletin board and smiled. Considering she and her family were only staying at the house for 2 and a half weeks, she was unable to decorate it or make it her own. However, she did want to make it somewhat homey, so she decided to hang some pictures on the bulletin board above the desk. All of her clothes had been sent ahead, so she didn't need to unpack anything. All she needed to do was to get ready for school on Monday. Things had been so crazy back in Chicago, she hadn't even had a chance to take a look at the course catalog. She had been instructed by the headmistress to choose whatever classes she would like, as long as they fulfilled the requirements, and a schedule would be put together how she wanted it. When Gabriella protested, saying that she didn't want any special treatment, the headmistress just laughed and informed her that all of the students have the ability to make their own schedule, which led Gabriella to blush, embarrassed. So she grabbed the large folder that sat on her desk, and climbed onto her bed. She opened it up, and began to search for a course catalog. She soon found it, and her jaw dropped as soon as she opened it. She had never seen such a variety of courses in her entire life. There were multiple options for every subject and each had multiple levels. She flipped through it, her mind about to explode. Just then she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw who it was. Troy. Definitely not someone she expected. She suddenly wished she was wearing something other than sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Hey." Gabriella's heart couldn't help but flutter as he flashed her that signature smile.

"T…Troy, what are you doing here?"

"Well there was a little rumor going around that you were in town…" She couldn't help but laugh at this, considering her family's arrival to D.C. was plastered on every news station. This led him to laugh as well. "Welcome to Washington."

"Thanks."

"So, umm I was wondering if you needed help settling in or anything." She smiled widely at his nervous tone.

"That's so sweet. Thank you." He smiled and shrugged.

"I try." She shook her head and laughed.

"Well actually I'm all unpacked, I'm just trying to figure out what classes to take this semester." She held up the course catalog. He shook his head.

"Wow, you are so lucky I'm here." She raised her eyebrows and gave him a look.

"Yeah, why's that?"

"Because if I wasn't you'd be sitting there staring at that course catalog for the next few hours, still trying to figure out what courses to take." She blushed at the fact that he caught her, and giggled. He couldn't help but smile as the innocent giggle escaped her mouth. "So, first off. Where's your computer?" She looked at him confused, but decided to go along with it any way.

"On my desk." He looked over to see the MacBook sitting on her desk and he picked it up, before walking over to her bed and climbing on.

"Feel free to get on the bed." He shot her a playful glare.

"Do you want me to help or not?"

"Yes, please."

"That's what I thought." He opened up the computer and turned it on. "Second, you have to get rid of this." He took the course catalog out of her hand and threw it across the bed.

"But how else…"

"Clearly you don't read directions Ms. Montez." She narrowed her eyes at him as he opened up Safari. "Everything is done online. If you look in your folder there should be a piece of paper telling you all of this." She looked at him confused, but didn't say anything. She just began to look through the folder. She finally saw a piece of paper that had the heading 'Online Course Registration'. "Is there username and password on the bottom?" She looked at him in shock again, considering his eyes had not left the computer screen. She then looked at the paper to see that sure enough there was a username and password at the bottom.

"Yes…" He smiled and looked up for the first time, before turning the computer to her.

"Good. Remember it. This is the school website. It's where you pretty much do everything."

"Ok…" After showing her how to log in and where everything was, he turned the computer back to himself. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing what classes you are eligible for." Once again, he said this without looking at her, instead focusing on the computer. "Damn!"

"What?!" He turned to her in shock.

"You're eligible for almost every AP." This made her turn bright red. "That's a good thing." This made her turn even redder, which made him chuckle. Trying to cover her embarrassment, she turned to the computer.

"Ok, so now what do I do?" He smiled before turning back to the computer as well.

"Click on select courses." She did so and a page popped up with all the History courses she was eligible to take. "Ok so AP European History, no."

"Why not?"

"Because Mr. Markus teaches it and you never ever want to take a class taught by Mr. Markus."

"Why not?"

"After every test 75% of the class comes out crying. This includes 18 year old boys."

"Enough said."

Thirty minutes later her schedule was complete. Troy had pretty much done the entire thing for her. He had told her what teachers were the best, what classes were better to take as a senior, which ones were the easiest, the hardest, etc.

"Wow, I can't thank you enough. Like you said, if you weren't here I'd still be sitting here staring at the catalog."

"Hey no problem. So you excited?"

"Yeah, nervous but excited."

"It's your first day of school, you're supposed to be nervous."

"I know," she mumbled.

"Do you want some advice?"

"Yes, even though you've already given me more than enough." He smiled and shook his head.

"This isn't about academics."

"Ok…"

"In the time my Dad has been president I have learned that there is a quick and easy way to tell if someone is talking to you, or acting like your friend just because of your last name."

"What is it?"

"'I know.'" She looked at him confused, which made him chuckle. "If you introduce yourself to someone and after you say your name they say, 'I know,' they are using you." She nodded and smiled appreciatively.

"Ok, I'll remember that."

"Good." He then shut computer and laid back on his elbows, making himself more comfortable, which led Gabriella to raise her eyebrows. "So Ms. Montez, rumor has it, you have quite the wild side." Gabriella's jaw hit the floor.

"Who told you that?"

"My best friend's Dad is the Italian ambassador. You went to school with the son of the American ambassador to Italy."

"Ugh! I'm gonna fucking kill him! He has such a big mouth!" At this, Troy's eyebrows shot straight up, and he couldn't help but smirk.

"So it's true then?" She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't start thinking I'm the next Bush twin, I just like to have fun with my friends. Is that a problem?" _Hell no. _He raised his arms in surrender.

"Hey, no problem here, just surprised that's all. You gotta be careful though."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Woah, she has a mouth on her too!" He joked and she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "So does Daddy know?" She gave him an 'are you serious' look.

"Does yours?" Troy shrugged carelessly.

"Yeah. He wants me to be a normal college kid. So as long as a picture of me wasted doesn't end up online, he doesn't care. And as for girls and stuff. Well that just makes him proud."

"Are you trying to tell me that the President of The United States is proud that his son is a man whore?"

"Hey! Hooking up with a few girls here and there does not make me a man whore," he defended. "Just a regular 19 year old guy."

"Ok, I'm sorry, your Dad is proud that you hook up with random girls?"

"It's a father son thing. You wouldn't understand." She just rolled her eyes and shook her head, which made him laugh. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Gabriella called. The door opened and in walked Troy's main secret service agent. He was a relatively young agent, which was not unusual for the first children, for it made them more comfortable.

"Hey Mark," Troy greeted.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt," he said apologetically.

"It's okay. Have you met Gabriella yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well Mark this is Gabriella Montez, Gabriella this is the head of my secret service detail, Mark."

"Nice to meet you."

"You as well Ms. Montez."

"Are you going to be on my detail?" She asked curiosly.

"No, I am actually going to be on your mother's." Gabriella nodded. "You'll be with Gina, she's 27, you'll like her."

"Cool."

"Anyway, apparently your mother has been looking for you, she wants you back at the White House."

"Ok." Troy got off the bed and Mark walked out.

"Thanks for everything."

"No problem. So I'll see you later I guess." Gabriella couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye." He smiled back before walking towards the door. As soon as he reached the door, he turned around. "Hey, call me on Monday. Let me know how school goes." Her smile widened and she couldn't help but blush.

"I will." He flashed her one last smile before leaving. As soon as the door closed she grabbed her cell phone, and dialed her best friends number.

"Finally! I've been waiting for you to call all day!" Taylor answered. "How is it?"

"Oh my god Taylor. Guess who just came over?" Taylor automatically knew who it was at the sound of Gabriella's frantic tone.

"Troy?!"

"Yes! Omg, he was so nice! He helped me put together my schedule, and gave me all this advice about teachers and school! And he told me to call him and tell him how it goes on Monday!!!" All Gabriella heard was a massive squeal coming from the other side of the phone.

"OMG Gabs, that's amazing! He so likes you!" Gabriella froze at those words. He couldn't possibly like her. No, there was no way.

"Why would a guy who can get any girl he wants, have feelings for a 16 year old? He probably just thinks of me as like a little sister."

"I dunno Gabs, I dunno."

**Please Review!!! Wow that was super long, I hope you liked it. Next…Gabriella's first day at school!!**


	4. A New School

I Know What It's Like

The Sidwell Friends School was among the most prestigious in Washington D.C. And as soon as you walked into it, you could tell. Everything was state of the art. From the science labs to the gym. It wasn't that surprising, considering the yearly tuition rivaled the tuitions of multiple universities. And even though Gabriella had seen the school before she was still amazed. Her school in Chicago had been in the city, therefore the campus was nothing compared to the 5-acre piece of property that Sidwell rested on. She had yet to see any of the students, for when she had visited the first time, they were in class, and this time she and her mother had entered the school through the back entrance to avoid any cameramen wanting a shot of the future first daughter on the first day at her new school. Gabriella and her mother met with the headmistress first, and so extremely nervous, Gabriella hardly said anything. After receiving her schedule and locker info, Gabriella said goodbye to her mother, and nervously made her way to her first class. According to Ms. Matsui, her homeroom class was right down the hall, so she wouldn't have any trouble finding it. Practically shaking, she approached Room 31. Hesitantly, she slowly opened the door to the classroom. As soon as she walked into the room that was probably the most decorated classroom she'd ever seen, 23 pairs of eyes were on her. As the entire class stared at her, many of them in complete shock, all she wanted to do was turn around and run away.

"Ms. Montez! Come in!" Gabriella turned to see an eccentrically dressed woman standing at the front of class. Considering it was too late to run now, she hesitantly took a few more steps into the room. "Welcome to Sidwell Friends School, I'm Ms. Darbus." Gabriella just nodded. "Why don't you take a seat next to Ms. Bell. Ms. Bell would you please raise your hand." She turned to see a gorgeous girl smile widely and raise her hand. Gabriella nodded again and made her way towards the empty seat next to the girl who looked like she could be Megan Fox's sister. She sat down as Ms. Darbus continued on with the morning announcements, and quickly realized that her homeroom teacher was also the theater teacher. After she was done with the announcements, she told the class that they could talk amongst themselves, as long as they were quiet. As soon as Ms. Darbus shut her mouth, Gabriella felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see the girl who she had been instructed to sit next to, smiling widely at her.

"Hi! I'm Sydney Bell." Gabriella smiled slightly and shook the girl's extended hand.

"Hey, I'm Gabriella…"

"Montez. I know." As Sydney giggled, Gabriella thought back to Troy's words. _If you introduce yourself to someone and after you say your name they say, 'I know,' they are using you. _Amazed that this had happened with the first person she met, Gabriella couldn't help but laugh a little bit. But Sydney just thought she was laughing with her, not at her. "So! How do you like D.C?" Gabriella plastered a fake smile on her face.

"I like it a lot."

"Good! But I guess you are used to the city. I moved here from Texas when President Bolton made Daddy his National Security Advisor."

"Oh. Does that mean you'll be leaving soon?" Gabriella hoped she didn't hear the hope in her voice.

"No silly! Your Dad made him his Secretary of State! So I get to finish high school here thanks to him!" Gabriella just chuckled, pretending to be amused and happy. "So you're a junior right?" Gabriella was about to ask her how the hell she knew what grade she was in, but then realized the whole country did.

"Um, yeah."

"That's cool. I'm a senior. But we're in the same class cause they mix the juniors and seniors up for homeroom."

"Oh okay." Just then the bell rang and Gabriella couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.

"So I'll see you later."

"Umm…sure." With that Gabriella hurried out of the room, leaving Sydney in the dust, and not even awknowledging the secret service agent that was standing outside of the door. She ignored the whispers and stares and just tried to get to her English class as quickly as possible. Finally she found the room and walked in, before approaching the desk at the front, where a man that looked to be in his mid 50s was sitting.

"Mr. Wilt?" He turned to her and smiled.

"You must be Gabriella. Welcome to Sidwell."

"Thank you sir."

"Take a seat wherever you would like."

"Ok." As students began to flood into the classroom, she took a seat in the middle of the room. However, unlike the other classroom, each desk was more like a table and sat two people each. A few seconds later a pretty blonde, who was typing furiously on her Blackberry, sat in the seat next to her, not even realizing the future first daughter was sitting there. However, a few seconds later she put her phone back in her purse, and as she did, she realized she was not sitting alone.

"Hi," the girl smiled. "I'm so sorry I didn't see you there. I guess I was too focused on the newest Sidwell drama. I'm Sharpay Evans." Gabriella couldn't help but smile at the girl's sweet tone.

"Gabriella Montez."

"Nice to meet you." Gabriella's smile widened when Sharpay did not reply like Sydney had. "How are you liking Sidwell so far?"

"It's good. I've only been to homeroom, so I can't say much."

"Yeah, who do you have?"

"Ms. Darbus."

"Ouch. She can be a pain, but as long as you don't give her trouble you will be fine. Just make sure your cell phone never rings."

"Thanks. I will."

"Ok, class quiet down!" Gabriella and Sharpay, as well as the rest of the class turned to the man at the front of the room. "Good morning everyone. Before we get started we have a new student joining us. Gabriella would you please introduce yourself." Everyone turned to face her and Gabriella froze, her cheeks flushing a little bit.

"Hi…umm…I'm Gabriella Montez…I'm 16, I'm from Chicago…"

"Why don't you give us a fun fact about yourself…"

"A fun fact?"

"Yes, like a fun fact about me would be that this school does not pay me what someone who has to deal with teenagers everyday should make."

"You drive a Mercedes Mr. Wilt," a boy piped up.

"Yes and I'd be driving a Bentley if I was making what I should be." Everybody laughed, and Gabriella couldn't help but do so as well. She now knew why Troy had insisted that she take his class. "So Gabriella…"

"Well, I've been to every state except Alaska." She had tried hard to think of one that didn't have to do with her Dad, but it was pretty difficult, so she picked one that did, but wasn't too obvious. She just prayed that Mr. Wilt didn't bring up the campaign trail.

"Which one was your favorite?"

"California."

"Really? What about North Dakota?" Gabriella couldn't help but giggle, as did the rest of the class. "South Dakota? Montana? Nebraska?"

"Hey! I'm from Nebraska!" Everyone laughed at the boy, who was clearly not the offended, but joking around. Mr. Wilt turned to him with a straight face.

"I know. You can tell."

"Ohhhhh…"

"Ok, ok, settle down. Thank you Ms. Montez. Anyway…" Gabriella smiled as Mr. Wilt started to teach the class. She knew she was going to love it.

An hour later Gabriella walked out of the classroom with a smile on her face. She had an amazing English teacher and a place to sit at during lunch.

--

Two hours later Sharpay and Gabriella were sitting on the steps in the cafeteria, chatting like they had been friends forever. Gabriella had quickly learned that Sharpay was the daughter of the French Ambassador, and was actually born in Paris and spoke fluent French, but didn't have an accent because she had lived in America for so long. They were in the middle of discussing whether or not Chuck and Blair were the best couple on Gossip Girl, or if the award went to Serena and Dan, when Gabriella heard a high-pitched voice call her name. She turned around to see Sydney waving at her. She plastered a fake smile on her face before giving her a small wave back. As soon as Sydney turned around she groaned and rolled her eyes, which made Sharpay laugh.

"Friend of yours?"

"She's in my homeroom. She made it clear that her Daddy is the National Security Advisor and my Dad's new Secretary of State within the first 15 seconds of talking to her." Sharpay rolled her eyes the same way Gabriella had moments earlier.

"She's so obnoxious. She thinks she's the shit cause she hooked up with Troy last year." Gabriella's jaw hit the floor. Troy. Hooking up with Sydney. The Sydney who resembles one of the hottest women in Hollywood. She froze and her heart started to pound through her chest.

"Troy…as in Troy Bolton?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"They were never official or anything. They hooked up a few times, but she apparently got way to clingy so he ended it."

"Oh." Sharpay looked at her new friend confused at her sad tone.

"Is everything okay?" Gabriella whipped her head toward Sharpay.

"What? Oh. Yeah. Everything's fine." Sharpay narrowed her eyes and gave Gabriella a knowing look. Gabriella sighed and thought for a second. She realized that if she really wanted to have a strong friendship with Sharpay, she would have to tell her at some point. Plus, it wouldn't hurt having the opinion of someone who went to school with him everyday.

"What's wrong Gabriella?" Gabriella sighed and took a deep breath.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just really confused."

"About what?"

Gabriella preceded to tell Sharpay the whole story, from him giving her the tour and his phone number, to him telling her to call him after school. By the end, Sharpay's jaw was at the floor, and she had squealed multiple times. "I told my best friend from home, and she thinks he likes me, but I think if anything, he thinks of me as like a little sister."

"Well I think your friend might be right, cause Troy is friendly, but not that friendly. Especially with people he just met. And even if he does think of you as a little sister, that can change. My brother first met his girlfriend he thought of her as a little sister, but then his feelings changed, and so did hers. They started dating, and now she's his life. But you have stop thinking about his feelings for a second, and think about yours. Do you like him?" Gabriella sighed and thought for a second. Did she like him?

"I dunno. I mean he's gorgeous and so sweet. But that doesn't mean I like him. I mean I guess I would hook up with him, but he is Troy Bolton, any girl in her right mind would."

"Fuck, I would."

"Exactly! Fuck! Boys are so fucking annoying!"

"No shit."

--

The rest of the day had been relatively uneventful, and it had turned out that Sharpay was in her math class and Spanish class. However, it had all been pretty overwhelming, so she was pretty drained by the time she got home. She immediately collapsed on her bed. After just laying there for a few minutes she grabbed her phone and sat up, sighing. She scrolled through her address book, until she found the name she was looking for. She took a deep breath and pressed send. She put the phone to her ear as it began to ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Troy, it's Gabriella."

"Hey! How was it?" She couldn't help but blush and smile at his anxious tone.

"It was good, overwhelming, but good."

"Well that's expected. How were your classes?" Gabriella's smile widened at his genuine interest in her day. She couldn't help but be surprised.

"Really good. You're right, Mr. Wilt is great."

"Of course I am." She couldn't help but shake her head and laugh. "So did you meet anyone?" A massive smirk came across her face, and a newfound confidence rushed through her body.

"Yeah. You know her actually."

"I do?" Gabriella giggled, imagining the perplexed look on his face. "Who is it?"

"Sydney Bell." Gabriella laughed as Troy groaned.

"Oh god."

"Seriously Troy. I know she's hot but really? She waited only fifteen seconds before telling me that her Dad was the National Security Advisor, and my Dad's new Secretary of State."

"Yeah, that's not surprising. How did you find out?"

"I became friends with this girl Sharpay. She told me."

"Sharpay Evans?"

"Yeah, you know her?"

"I know her brother. He's the grade above me. He's pretty cool."

"Oh, okay. Anyway, I should start on my homework. I've got a lot of it."

"Ok, I'll see you tonight." A confused look came across Gabriella's face, and she tensed up a little.

"What?"

"Your parents didn't tell you? You guys are coming over for dinner tonight."

"Oh, umm no, they didn't. But okay. Seen you then."

"Okay. I'm glad you had a good first day." This of course made Gabriella blush a little bit. "I'll see you soon."

"Thanks, oh and Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is dinner formal?" Troy couldn't help but laugh.

"It's just our two families, Gabriella. Just because it's in the White House doesn't mean it's formal." Gabriella couldn't help but be a little embarrassed at this.

"Oh okay." They said their goodbyes and both hung up the phone. Gabriella sighed and fell back onto her bed. Yeah, she was really confused.

**Please Review!!! I have to thank Shadowman55 for the quote about falling for a girl that you used to think of as your little sister. Thanks so much! And FYI, we will be seeing some of Sydney but it's not going to be one of those stereotypical, she manipulates Gabriella to try to get Troy. Next…the dinner!**


	5. It's Official

**I Know What It's Like**

That night the Montez family arrived at The White House only to be greeted by the First Lady herself. After exchanging pleasantries she escorted them towards the dining room. Gabriella didn't know what she was more nervous for. Eating dinner with the President or eating dinner with his son. Just as they walked in, Troy walked into the room from the opposite entrance. Gabriella's heart couldn't help but flutter as she saw the boy who was clad in jeans and a blue polo shirt that brought out his blue eyes, walk in.

"Hey everyone," he smiled.

"Greg this is my son Troy," Lucy introduced and Troy immediately extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr. President-Elect," Troy greeted, shaking Gregory's hand.

"You too Troy, and call me Mr. Montez, President-Elect is a mouthful."

"Yes sir."

"And you know Gabriella and Michelle."

"Of course." After hugging Michelle, he smiled at Gabriella and they shared a small hug. Just then the President walked in. As soon as they all greeted each other they sat down. Greg and Jack were at the heads of the table, with Lucy and Michelle on one side, and Troy and Gabriella on the other, each sitting next to their respective husband or father.

"So Gabriella, I heard you started Sidwell today…" Gabriella turned to the First Lady and smiled.

"Yes, I did."

"How did you like it?"

"I liked it a lot. It's really different from my school in Chicago so it will take a while to get used to, but I can tell I'm really going to like it."

"That's good."

"What classes are you taking?" Gabriella looked to see that it was the President who had asked the question and was in some ways shocked that the most powerful man in the world was wondering what classes she was taking.

"Umm, Trig/Pre-Calc, AP American History, AP Bio, Spanish 4, and…" A look of confusion came across her face, and she turned to Troy. "What's my English class again?"

"American Classics."

"Oh yeah."

"How come he knows what your English class is and you don't Gabi?" Gabriella looked at her perplexed father, and then they both realized that each of the adults had the same look on their face.

"Oh, Troy practically did my schedule for me. If it wasn't for him I'd have all the teachers that make students cry." As soon as she said this, a massive smirk came across Jack's face and Lucy raised her eyebrows.

"That's so generous of you Troy, thank you," Michelle gushed.

"Oh it was no problem. And by the way you have a very smart daughter, she's eligible for just about every AP and Honors class." The President's smirk widened as he glanced at Gabriella, just to see her cheeks go red from his son's compliment.

"Well that's very impressive Gabriella."

"Thank you sir."

"I'm assuming you get it from your mother." Everyone chuckled at Jack's jab at Greg, including the President-Elect himself.

"That's for sure," Greg laughed. "What about you Troy? It seems to be you're quite the basketball player."

"I guess you could say that," he replied modestly.

"How long have you been playing?"

"God I dunno, for as long as I can remember."

"We got him one of those plastic basketball hoops for his 3rd birthday. He loved it so much he actually slept with the little rubber basketball that came with it." Everyone laughed as Troy shook his head.

"Thanks for that mom."

"No problem sweetie." Dinner continued on, with the two families talking easily. It was if they were two normal families, not the two most powerful families in the country. That was until they got to dessert, when a butler approached the table with the phone. After informing the President that it was the Chief of Staff and urgent, he apologized to the rest of the table and picked up the phone. Out of generosity the table quieted down as he spoke to his top advisor. All of a sudden his face fell and everyone looked at each other confused. After a few yes' and okays, he sighed and handed the phone back to the butler who immediately left the table.

"Is everything okay, sweetie?" Lucy asked her husband, placing her hand on his, and he sighed sadly before taking a deep breath.

"No. Mumbai, India was just attacked. There was open fire and bombs went off in several hotels. Including the Taj Mahal." Everyone at the table gasped.

"Oh my god, are there Americans there?" Lucy asked with worry. Meanwhile, Greg had placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder, and grabbed his wife's hand. Under the table, Gabriella had gripped onto Troy's hand, and was squeezing it tightly.

"They don't know, but it's a possibility. I have to get to the Oval." Everyone nodded, all of them understanding. "Greg, you will have to be briefed on this as well, so you might as well come." Greg nodded and kissed his wife then daughter. Jack kissed his wife as well then squeezed his son's shoulder, before they both walked out. The four sat at the table not knowing what to say. Before they could say anything, a secret service agent approached the table.

"Excuse me Ma'am but I would just like to inform you that we are crashing the building." Lucy just nodded.

"Okay, thank you."

"What's that?" Gabriella asked confused.

"When there is an attack or a threat they crash the building. It means they don't let anyone in or out," Troy answered and Gabriella nodded.

"Kids if you're done with dessert, why don't you go upstairs and try to distract yourselves," Lucy suggested. They nodded and got up from the table, but not before releasing each other's hands. They walked to Troy's bedroom, in complete silence, still in shock. Once they got to the room Troy turned to see that Gabriella has a scared look on her face.

"Are you okay?" She shrugged, and looked down.

"Does this happen a lot?"

"No," he said firmly placing a hand on her shoulder. "And there is nothing to worry about, it is halfway around the world, and there is no safer place we could possibly be right now." Gabriella just nodded. "Come here." He opened his arms and she approached him and wrapped hers around his waist. He wrapped his around her, and hugged her tightly. Neither could ignore the fact that they fit perfectly together, nor the chills that were running down their spines. It was at that point that Gabriella knew it. It was official. She had a crush on Troy Bolton.

--

A little while later, when it was safe, the Montez's had left and Troy was sitting in his room fooling around on his computer. After the amazing hug, he and Gabriella climbed onto his bed and just talked for what seemed like hours. They talked about everything, from school, to relationships, to childhood memories. By the time she left, Troy knew at least one thing. He loved hanging out with Gabriella Montez. He loved laughing with her, talking with her, and just generally spending time with her. His thoughts were cut off when his door opened. Troy turned his head to see his Dad walk into the room.

"Hey Dad. How is it?"

"Not good, they are predicting about a 100 casualties."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah. But fortunately they were able to evacuate the American Embassy."

"That's good."

"Yeah." The President sighed, and sat down on the side of his son's bed. Troy spun around in his chair and looked at his father confused. He had a look on his face, that Troy knew all too well. It was the look that meant he knew something and he wanted Troy to tell him.

"What?"

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself at dinner." Troy looked at his father like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?"

"I just happened to notice that you and Gabriella were getting along quite well." Troy shrugged, confused as to why that was such a big deal.

"Yeah, she's a cool girl."

"Yeah, so tell me how did you end up doing her entire schedule for her?" Troy glared at his father as he smirked widely. And although he was a little annoyed with his father at the moment, this is what he loved about him. He could switch over from Commander in Chief to a normal Dad in a matter of seconds. This led him to have a really special relationship with him, where he practically told him everything.

"Mrs. Wheely suggested that I go say hi, and I was bored so I did, and she was trying to pick out her classes and was completely lost. It was the nice thing to do. It's not that big of a deal."

"Uh huh. Well she is a very pretty girl."

"I'm aware of that father. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna hook up with her."

"Whatever you say." Troy couldn't help but roll his eyes at his Dad who just laughed. They said their goodnights and his father left the room. Troy groaned and through his head back. It was official, he had no idea how he felt about Gabriella Montez.

**Please Review!!! A lot of you guys have been asking for some more Troyella, and I hope there was a good enough amount in this chapter. I will tell you though, the amount of TxG in the chapters once it happens, will definitely make up for it. Surprisingly, this story is coming out pretty quickly and I have already completed every chapter up to chapter 12. Over the next few days I'm gonna work pretty hard on them, cause I have midterms next week and wont be able to do as many. **

**Next...the day that changes their lives for forever.**


	6. The Day That Changes Everything

**I Know What It's Like**

Troy looked around his empty room and sighed sadly. January 20, 2009 had come. It was the last day his father would be the President of The United States, the last day his mother would be the First Lady, and the last time he would stand in this room as the First Son. The past few weeks had flown by, and he couldn't believe the day had finally come. He knew that for some First Children this was a relatively good day. It meant going back to a normal life. But not for Troy. This place was his home, and he loved it. It's where he grew up, and where he met people that he now considered family. He was trying so hard to not shed a tear, trying to be strong, but it was getting harder and harder by the second. Just then the door opened, and he turned to see Mrs. Wheely walk in.

"How you doin sweetie?" He just shrugged. She walked up to him and pulled him into a big hug. As he hugged the woman who was like a second mother to him, he just broke down. "Oh sweetie."

"What am I going to do Mrs. Wheely? This is my home. This is where my family is."

"I know dear, but just because you will no longer live here doesn't mean that we're no longer family. We're just 10 minutes away and we'll always be there for you." He just nodded into her shoulder. He pulled away and wiped away his tears. "You're going to do great things Troy Bolton."

"Thank you Mrs. Wheely. For everything."

"It was my pleasure sweetie. It was my pleasure."

"Oh and can you do one last thing for me?"

"Anything dear."

"There are a few things for Gabriella on the desk, you cant miss them. Can you put them in her room? In a place where she'll definitely see it."

"Of course sweetie." After one last hug she left the room, and he looked around one last time. He took a deep breath. He could do this. He turned around and slowly made is way to the door, leaving all the memories, the good and bad, of the past eight years, behind.

--

Gabriella looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. The time had come. It was the day where her father would become the President of The United States, her mother the First Lady, and she the First Daughter. It was safe to say that the past 2 weeks had flown by, and it was also safe to say that they had been great. She and Sharpay had practically become attached at the hip, they even had nicknames for each other, Ella and Pay. To make things even better, she and Troy were becoming closer and closer as each day went by. Because of their busy schedules they had been unable to see each other, but they talked on the phone constantly. They had talked about this day multiple times, and they both knew how nervous one another was. And that was exactly what Gabriella was right now, nervous. It was one of the biggest days in her life and she was convinced she wasn't ready for it. Just then her thoughts were cut off when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She looked to see her mother walk in the room.

"Hey sweetie. You look beautiful." Gabriella smiled slightly. She was wearing a simple black dress with a red pea coat, with black knee high boots. (It's what Jill Biden wore. She might be older, but that woman has style.)

"Thanks mom."

"You ready?" She took a deep breath.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

--

One hour later, Gabriella was standing at the door that led out to the balcony of the Capitol building. Her heart pounded as she looked at the thousands and thousands of people standing on the National Mall. Just then the announcer called she and her mother's name. They walked out, both with wide smiles on their faces, as all the people who came to watch her father be sworn in as the 46th President of The United States. As the walked down onto the balcony where multiple important political figures and leaders were sitting, she glanced to her right to see Troy in the front row, sitting next to his mother. He had obviously been looking at her, for he immediately caught her eye. He just smiled and winked. She smiled back, but groaned inside. As if her heart wasn't pounding hard enough already. After waving to everyone they took their seats, which were of course front row center, a few down from the Bolton's. About a minute later her father and President Bolton were introduced. Everyone stood up and applauded as the two walked down towards the podium. After waving to the American people for a few moments, just like Gabriella and her mother had a few moments earlier, they shook a few people's hands and took their seats. Then the ceremony began. The priest gave the invocation, and truthfully wasn't listening to any of it. She was too focused on the fact that in about 20 minutes she was going to become the First Daughter. The ceremony continued, with Troy and Gabriella catching each other's eyes multiple times, and just smiling every time. Gabriella's heart began to pound harder and beat faster as the Vice President was sworn in. It was just moments away. After a massive round of applause the master of ceremonies called her family up to the podium. She took a deep breath and stood up. This was it. As she walked to the podium along with her mother and father, practically shaking, she looked to her right. Troy, seeing the nervousness and fear in her eyes gave her a small reassuring nod, and she returned it. She took her place to the left of her mother, who was a holding the bible in her palm.

"Are you prepared to take the oath Senator?" The Chief Justice, who was standing across from Gregory asked.

"I am." Gregory then placed his left hand on the bible and raised his right hand, as did the Chief Justice.

"I Gregory Montez do solemnly swear…"

"I Gregory Montez do solemnly swear…"

"That I will faithfully execute the Office of the President of The United States…"

"That I will faithfully execute the Office of the President of The United States…"

"And will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States…"

"And will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States."

"Congratulations Mr. President." Everyone burst into applause as President Gregory Montez shook hands with the Chief Justice. Gabriella let out a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holding in. All the anticipation, all the waiting, was over. As Hail to the Chief began to play Michelle kissed her husband and congratulated him, before Gabriella approached him. She instinctively hugged him tight.

"Congratulations Daddy," she said in his ear.

"Thank you sweetie." Gabriella and her mom went to return to their seats and Greg approached the podium to make is first speech as the President of The United States. As she did, she couldn't help but look to the side. Troy flashed her a wide smile, and she smiled back. At that moment, Troy realized that no matter how hard it was going to be, and even though it might take a few days to sink in, he was going to have to try to move on. It was Gabriella's turn now.

**Please Review!!! I know there wasn't that much Troyella interaction in this chapter but without giving too much away, the next few chapters, at least, will not lack any form of Troyella. **


	7. From Me To You

**I Know What It's Like**

It had been a long day. It had been exhilarating, intense, and really nerve-wracking. Immediately following the inauguration, she was taken to The White House while her parents attended the traditional congressional luncheon. It had been then that she had walked into her new bedroom for the first time. However, she virtually had no time to take any of it in. After a last minute fitting for her inaugural gown, she was rushed to the parade, where she sat in the stands at the end of Pennsylvania Avenue as her parents walked down the street. And as soon as that was over, she immediately found herself in the White House beauty salon getting her hair and make up done for the many balls that she would be attending that night. At that moment, all she wanted was to be a child again. That way she wouldn't be attending the nine, yes nine, balls where she would have to smile and be America's Sweetheart the entire time, as if she hadn't done enough of that in the past few hours. If she were 8 years old, instead of going to the balls, she would be having a scavenger hunt through the White House residence, just like Troy and the rest of the children that had moved into the White House at a young age had. So to say Gabriella was relieved when she walked into her new bedroom at the end of the night, was the understatement of the century. The only thing she wanted to do was lie down and close her eyes. She got ready for bed as quickly as possible, not even picking her dress up off the ground. She sighed in relief as she climbed onto the bed. But just as she was about to turn off the light, she noticed 2 composition books on her bedside table. On top of them was an envelope with her name on it. Confused, she picked it up and opened it. She unfolded what looked like a nice piece of stationary to see a handwritten letter. Her eyes then widened when she saw Troy's name on the top. She immediately began to read.

Dear Gabriella,

If you are reading this, you are officially the First Daughter. Congratulations. For the past eight years I have held the position as the first child, and now I am passing the torch to you. The past couple of weeks I have been thinking a lot about the past eight years and what they've meant to me. I realize how lucky I've been. I got to see some of the world's most beautiful places, got to meet some of the world's most successful and powerful people, and got to see my father make the world a better place. I hope you will be as lucky as I was. Realize that you are about to embark on a journey that only a few people have traveled before. That's what this is. It's a journey. There will be ups, there will be downs, but in the end it will be one of the most amazing experiences of your life. The composition books are so you never forget these moments. At the beginning of my Dad's second term, I realized that there was so much that had happened over the past four years, that I had forgotten about. And I didn't want that to happen again. So I wrote down all the things that I remembered from the first term, and then every time something happened in The White House, good or bad, I would write it down. If you haven't noticed yet, there is one that has already been written in. Considering I only got halfway through the book, I figured you could complete it. So always remember Gabriella, to savor the good times, and remember every moment. Then when things get bad always remember, you have a family and friends that love you. However, if you ever feel like there is something that you can't tell your parents or your friends, Mrs. Wheely is a great listener. I'm not kidding, she really is. And even though you already know this, I'll say it anyway. If you ever need to talk to someone who's been there, who understands, I'm only a phone call away. Good luck Gabriella, you're gonna be great.

Troy

Gabriella wiped a single tear that had streamed down her face. She didn't know why she was crying, probably because it was so sweet. All she wanted to do at that point was to say thank you. She wanted to write him a letter, but she didn't have his address, and she thought that if she called him it would be harder to say something meaningful, like he had. She finally made a decision and grabbed her computer.

--

Troy had no idea what to do. He was laying on his bed in his dorm, completely lost. For the first time in eight years, he was no longer the First Son. And it was weird. He couldn't sleep, so he decided he might as well do something. He grabbed his computer and logged onto Facebook. After informing his parents that Facebook was a big part of college and a great way to communicate with friends, they let him have a profile, as long as it was set to private, he was friends with only people he knew, and he didn't post pictures of himself. He saw that he had a new message and clicked on his Inbox. When he saw it was from Gabriella, he smiled widely. He was surprised that she had a profile as well, but it turned out that her parents had given the same rules to her as his parents had given to him. He opened up the message and began to read.

Troy,

I just got your letter, and I felt the need to write something back. I don't have your address, so I felt this was the best way to do it. First I want to just say thank you. Although it has been a great day, it has been long and very intense. That letter was just what I needed. You've been a great help over the past couple weeks, and it means a lot that you've reached out to me. The fact that you have passed on a book to me that contains so many memories means a lot. Thank you so much. I feel guilty, for I haven't done anything for you. So, I want you to know that you are always welcome here at The White House. I know how hard moving out has been for you, whether you admit it or not. I can't even imagine what it would be like to leave behind people that have practically become family. So if you ever feel the need to have a chat with Mrs. Wheely, or to joke around with the kitchen staff, feel free to stop by. I haven't told you this yet, but I have chosen to stay in the West Bedroom. Although I have only been there a couple of times, I came to think of the bedroom across from mine as Troy's room, not the East Bedroom. Staying there would feel like taking something away from you, and after everything you've done for me, I just couldn't do it. So if you ever feel like lying down in your old bed, like I said, you are always welcome here. I know I've only been the First Daughter for a few hours, and I have no idea what it's like to leave this all behind, but if anyone can imagine it, it is me, cause I know someday I will be. So if you ever need to talk as well, I'm only 10 minutes away. Talk to you soon, and once again thanks so much for everything.

Gabriella

As he finished reading the letter, he couldn't help but smile widely. He didn't know what he was happier about, the fact that she had liked his letter, which had taken him a good hour to write, or that she was reaching back out to him. He couldn't believe that she had actually decided to switch bedrooms because of him. And the fact that today was not the last time he would see the people he did think of his family, made everything better. He thought about writing back, but he didn't really have words. Realizing that he had time to think about it, considering she was probably asleep by now, he decided he might as well just play around online. He opened up a new window, which was set to the MSN homepage. His jaw immediately hit the ground. Right in the middle of the webpage was a picture of Gabriella and her parents at one of the many inaugural balls. She was clad in a long bright red gown that fit her perfectly. It had a straight neckline with capped sleeves, and was fitted from the chest to her ribs before flowing out a little bit. Her hair was in a perfect up-do, with curly tendrils framing her face. The ensemble was modest and simple, with the bright red giving it a young and patriotic flare. And most importantly, it did not taint her sweetheart image one bit. (It's in my profile. Miley Cyrus wore it to the Academy Awards) She looked absolutely perfect. Troy's heart began to pound through his chest and blood rushed to his core. As soon as he felt this, he shut the computer. This was not the reaction he should be having to the sight of the 16-year old girl, who if anything thought of him as an older brother. As he flopped back down on his bed and thought back to the letter, he realized one thing. He rather be in her life and have her look at him as an older brother, than not have her in his life at all.

**Please Review!!**


	8. So Much Better

**I Know What It's Like**

Troy Bolton's morning started off like any other Wednesday. The alarm went off at 7:30, and after hitting the snooze button multiple times, he and Chad finally got out of bed at around 8. He showered, brushed his teeth, packed his gym bag and backpack, grabbed some water and a piece of fruit, and by 8:30, he had Chad were out the door. However, unlike every other morning, as soon as Troy walked out of his room, he froze, and a confused look came across his face.

"What's going on man?"

"Mark's not here." Chad sighed and put his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Troy, the inauguration was yesterday. You're not the first son anymore. No more secret service." After taking in what his best friend had said, Troy shook himself out of his confused state.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm an idiot." He chuckled and began to walk down the hall like nothing happened.

"Don't worry about it. Stuff like that's bound to happen." Troy just nodded. "So I'm guessing it hasn't really hit yet."

"No. It just did." With that, Troy put his iPod headphones in his ears, and Chad knowing very well that when Troy puts his headphones in, he doesn't want to be bothered, so he did not say a word.

--

All throughout weight training, Troy kept to himself, confusing all of his teammates, for he was always the one joking around. He only took his headphones out when he was in the shower, and he still didn't even speak to anyone. After he had changed into his regular clothes, he left the locker room, without saying goodbye or even acknowledging his teammates. As soon as he left they all looked at Chad for answers.

"Don't worry about it. It was on the way here when it hit him that he was no longer the First Son…"

"What happened?"

"When we walked out of our room, he was confused as to why Mark wasn't there. He'll be fine, it's just a lot of changes in a very short amount of time."

Meanwhile Troy walked into the gym, and flopped down onto one of the bleachers. He knew he would be alone here, for it was only used when the team was practicing. He then pulled out his headphones and reached for his phone. After dialing a number and letting it ring, a female voice picked up, which surprised him a little bit.

"Hello."

"Oh hey Gabs, I thought you would be in class. I was gonna leave a message."

"No, I have a free period."

"Oh okay. So, umm how is day one going?" Gabriella sighed, and he immediately knew that calling her had been the right decision.

"It's been weird. A lot of changes in a short amount of time."

"I know exactly what you mean. It was completely fine until I walked out of my room. I was so confused as to why Mark wasn't standing outside my door." Gabriella's heart sank at the tone of his voice. "It just hit me like an hour ago. What about you?"

"It hit me this morning too. After breakfast I went to take my plate in the dishwasher, and they wouldn't let me." Troy couldn't help but laugh.

"I did the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So what about school?"

"It's been fine. Not that different, a few people have come up and congratulated me, but otherwise it hasn't been that different."

"That's good."

"Yeah. There were a lot more photographers outside, but apparently they got them away. But you know what's really annoying?" Troy couldn't help but smile at her over dramatic tone.

"What's that?"

"Having to drive the speed limit because there's a car of Federal agents behind me!" Troy laughed and shook his head.

"Well maybe that's a good thing. America's Sweetheart can't get speeding tickets."

"Oh shut up." He laughed, knowing that she hated it when he called her America's Sweetheart.

"Hey you brought it upon yourself, you were the one who wore a dress last night that screamed America's Sweetheart."

"It did not!" He laughed at her defensive tone.

"Gabs. Bright red-America. Absolutely no cleavage-Sweetheart."

"I hate you, you know that?"

"Ok. I'm just playing around though. You looked beautiful." She just realized at that moment how happy she was that he couldn't see her cheeks go bright red.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. So, how was Mrs. Wheely's wake up call?"

"Good. It was pretty funny how shocked she was when I got up the second time she came in. Apparently it took her an average of 5 tries to wake up the boy who lived there before me."

"Yeah, well the boy who lived there before you likes his sleep." Gabriella laughed, and he couldn't help but chuckle too.

"Anyway, I got your Facebook message. Thanks, those things you said meant a lot. But don't think you haven't done anything for me. You've done more for me than you could ever know." Gabriella couldn't help but smile, and was once again happy that she was talking on the phone with him and not face-to-face. By now her cheeks were so red, they matched the color of her dress.

"You're welcome, but I should be thanking you. It had been a crazy day, and your letter was just what I needed."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I did. But can I ask you something Troy?" His smile fell at her serious tone.

"Of course."

"Are you scared?" He took a deep breath and thought for a second.

"Honestly, yeah I am. I mean luckily I'm at college, so I do have a taste of life outside The White House, but I missed out on a lot of things growing up and I'm scared that is gonna hurt me when it's time for me to go out in the real world."

"Yeah, I get what you are saying."

"Yeah. But why do you ask? Are you?"

"Yeah." His heart melted at her worried and nervous tone.

"Why? What are you afraid of?"

"Letting everyone down."

"Gabriella! Why would you think something like that would happen?"

"Cause I just wanna have fun and be a normal teenager. If I ever get caught doing so, I'll let so many people down." He sighed, knowing exactly where she was coming from.

"I know Gabriella, but you have parents who love you, and who want you to be a normal teenager as much as you want to be. So if one day something like that happens, I promise you your parents will have your back. With stuff like that you just can't pay attention to the magazines, talk shows, and the political pundits. You have to understand that they do not speak for the American people, who are more understanding than you think." Gabriella couldn't help but smile widely at Troy's encouraging words.

"Thanks Troy, that helps a lot."

"No problem Gabs. I got to get to class, but call me later okay?"

"Okay." They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. As Troy grabbed his stuff and walked out of the gym, he couldn't help but smile, amazed at how one girl could make him feel so much better.

--

Gabriella hung up her phone and smiled. The morning had been tough. She had experienced a lot of change just in the time from when she woke up to when she left for school. She had been so relieved when she got in her car, for she would have 20 minutes to herself with nothing in her life changing. But then she looked in her rearview mirror. There was not one, but two black Suburbans right on her tail. She groaned and just prayed that things would be relatively normal at school. She just wanted to get her mind off of it all. But with a few more secret service agents and multiple kids congratulating her, it had been hard to do so. The phone call from Troy was just what she needed. It helped knowing that she wasn't the only one freaked out about all the change. Hearing the words 'I know exactly what you mean' felt really good. She felt less crazy.

"You're smiling like an idiot. I wonder who you could've possibly been talking to?" Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts to see her smirking best friend, and she just rolled her eyes.

"It's not like that. It's been a weird day for both of us. It's hard for anyone else to understand."

"I get that, but the fact that you were talking to someone who understands you doesn't make you smile like you have a hanger in your mouth. I think of it's more of the fact that your secret crush called you." Yes, after the dinner and a lot of pestering Gabriella told Sharpay that she had a small crush on Troy. Sharpay gave Gabriella a knowing look, and she sighed.

"More like because my secret crush just made me feel so much better."

**Please Review!!! I know this wasn't a great chapter, but I felt that it was important to see how they feel about their new lives. I know you guys will really like the next few chapters and they are already written, so the more reviews the faster they will be up!**


	9. Might As Well

**I Know What It's Like**

"God I'm bored." In the few weeks that Gabriella had been First Daughter, being bored was something she rarely experienced, but that was exactly what she and Sharpay were at that moment. Sharpay had invited Gabriella over for a girls night, and she immediately accepted, happy to get away from The White House for a night. No doubt she loved living there, but in the past few weeks she had hardly left, except for school that is. So after painting each other's nails, reading magazines, and gossiping about the latest Sidwell drama, which mainly revolved around Sydney, they had nothing left to do. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh as her friend stretched across the bed. Just then her phone buzzed. She picked it up and couldn't help but smile widely, which led Sharpay to roll her eyes, knowing that there was only one person who made her best friend smile like that.

"Oh my god! Can you two just fuck already?" Gabriella threw Sharpay a glare.

"I told you Pay! It's not like that!"

"Ella, how can it not be like that when you've admitted that you have a crush on him!" Although Gabriella constantly denied that her feelings were something more than a little crush, Sharpay was convinced they were much more, and never let Gabriella hear the end of it.

"Yes, a small little school girl crush. You know the ones that are completely pointless, never go anywhere, and disappear once you meet someone you actually have a chance with."

"That's such bullshit but whatever." Gabriella just rolled her eyes. Her phone buzzed again and she couldn't help but smile as she read the text message. "What did he say?"

"He and Chad are gonna watch a movie in their dorm, he wants to know if we wanna join them." Sharpay raised her eyebrows.

"Jesus, how many times do I have to say it? He wants to fuck you." Gabriella glared at her again, convinced that her claims were the furthest thing from the truth. "Do you wanna go or not?"

"A Friday night with two college guys, hell yeah I wanna go!" Gabriella laughed and shook her head.

"Ok let me just call my mom." Sharpay nodded as Gabriella dialed her mom's private and direct phone number. "Hey mom…yeah, I was wondering if me and Sharpay could hang out with Troy and his roommate tonight…his dorm…no we're not going to a party…because I wouldn't lie to you mom, and because it is midterms at Georgetown next week, so they're aren't even any parties to go to. They are just taking a break from studying to watch a movie and they invited us…okay…thanks mom…love you too…bye." She hung up the phone and smiled. "Mission accomplished."

"Yay! Oh and is it really midterms at Georgetown."

"No, but my mom doesn't need to know that." Sharpay laughed and shook her head.

"I didn't know she was that strict."

"She isn't usually, just for the past few weeks she has been. As soon as the media attention dies down she will chill out."

"Good! Anyways, we have to find something to wear! We have to look cute, but casual, and not like we are trying."

"Totally agree."

Twenty minutes later the girls were ready to go. Gabriella was wearing Hard Tail fold downs that hugged her waist perfectly, a white cami, and a little Sidwell zip up hoodie, while Sharpay was wearing a black velour Juicy sweat suit. Both girls completed their outfits with a pair of Uggs, in which they tucked their pants into. After telling Sharpay's parents where they were going they walked outside to see Gina, Gabriella's main secret service agent standing outside the door. Once she was officially the First Daughter, her secret service protection increased, but not by much. Whenever she was at school, Gina would wait outside of the classroom, while other agents were stationed around just to keep watch. Gina always stayed a few feet away from her, giving her at least a little privacy. In public places she was always in the room, but never hovering over her shoulder. And when she was at private residences she always stood outside the front door.

"Going somewhere Gabriella?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, we're going to Georgetown."

"Okay." Gina just said something into her sleeve, informing the other agents who were around but hidden, that they were heading out. The part that made the secret service not that bad was that there was a confidentiality agreement. They did this so the person they were protecting trusted them, and didn't try to hide something from them, which could possibly lead them to giving them the slip. This is why Gina didn't ask questions. Considering they were under 18, and in D.C. it was illegal to drive after 11 if you were a minor, they climbed into the Suburban and drove to Georgetown. Troy had called and given them directions to the dorm and told them that he would be in the lobby to let them in. They found it easily, and walked up to the dorm with Gina a few steps behind them. As soon as they approached it, they saw Troy standing in the lobby. He smiled as soon as he saw them, and went to open the door.

"Hey!" He opened the door for them and they walked in.

"Hey," Gabriella smiled back before they shared a friendly hug. After introducing Sharpay and Troy to one another, he escorted them upstairs and to his dorm room. The three walked in, Gina of course staying outside, to see what looked like a typical boys room, where Chad was lying down on one of the beds.

"Hey girls."

"Hey."

"Chad this is Gabriella…"

"Nice to meet you," Gabriella smiled.

"You too."

"And this is Sharpay…"

"You look familiar, have we met before?" Chad asked confused.

"I go to Sidwell, and my Dad's the French Ambassador…"

"Oh yeah! My Dad's the Italian Ambassador. Our Embassy is right next to yours."

"Yeah!"

"What a small world!" Troy exclaimed in a high-pitched tone and they laughed.

"Well make yourselves at home girls." Both girls nodded, and Sharpay sat down in a beanbag that was on the floor as Gabriella flopped down on Troy's bed.

"Feel free to lay on my bed." Knowing he was joking Gabriella shot him a playful glare. "Anyway, what do you guys want to watch?" After much debate they decided on The Bourne Identity. "Oh I'm sorry, do you girls want anything to drink?"

"What do you have?" Sharpay asked. He walked over to the mini fridge and opened it up.

"Umm, Coke, Water, Red Bull, and Beer."

"Ooh! A beer would be nice," Sharpay replied.

"Ok. Gabi?"

"Yeah, I'll have one too."

"Grab one for me too man." Without hesitation he took out four Bud Lights and handed them to everyone. He then turned off the lights and pressed play before lying down next to Gabriella. The bed was so small their sides were pressed up against each other's which led to chills running down their spines. Gabriella tensed up at this.

"Sorry, do you have enough room?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Truthfully he was better than good, he was perfect, but he wasn't about to say that.

A little while later, Sharpay felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to Chad, confused and he pointed to Troy's bed. She turned her head and couldn't help but smirk. Troy's arm had somehow ended up around Gabriella and her head had somehow ended up on his chest. Sharpay turned back to Chad and they gave each other knowing smiles. He pointed to the door and she nodded. They quietly left the room, breaking out into laughter as soon as they did.

"Come on let's go to the common room." Sharpay nodded, and told Gina where she was going in case Gabriella came out and asked. She and Chad went to the common room that was on the floor and flopped down on the couch.

"So you think they're gonna hook up?" Chad asked with a smile.

"Oh for sure."

Meanwhile…

Troy looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled. He was happy when she didn't pull away when he had casually put his arm around her, instead snuggling into him. When he invited she and Sharpay over, he didn't plan on making any kind of move, it just kinda happened. During the violent parts she would snuggle into him more and he was loving it. As he looked back up, a look of confusion came across his face. Chad and Sharpay were no longer in the room.

"Gabi, where did Sharpay and Chad go?" She turned her head and the same look of confusion came across her face.

"I dunno. I didn't hear them leave."

"Neither did I."

"Why would they…" Just as she said this, they both realized as to why their best friends left. They looked at each other awkwardly, and he burst into laughter.

"Wow, that's embarrassing." She was to embarrassed to look at him, as her cheeks turned redder and redder.

"Yep." His laughter died down and he looked down at her again. As he smiled she looked up at him.

"What?" He leaned down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well they probably already think we're hooking up, so it seems to me like we might as well." Before she could say anything, he captured her lips with his.

**Please Review!!! So they've finally kissed. Next…will things heat up?**


	10. This Is Gonna Get Interesting

**I Know What It's Like**

Fireworks. That was the only way to explain what it was like when Troy Bolton's lips touched Gabriella Montez's. As cheesy and cliché as it was, it was true. As shocked as she was, as soon as she felt those sparks, she had to kiss back. She maneuvered herself up so they were face to face and he pulled her so she was right on top of him. They both moaned into the kiss as it deepened, both tongues fighting for control. Without warning, he flipped them over, so she was on the bottom. He immediately reached down and pressed his lips to hers, propping himself up with one arm so he didn't crush her, and placing his other hand on her hip. He began to move his hand up and down her side, but her hoodie was making it hard. Therefore he reached up and unzipped it, and she didn't protest. He started to stroke her sides again, sending chills throughout her body. His lips then moved down her jaw line and then down to her neck. He couldn't help but smile as she let out a soft sigh. He kissed the crook of her neck and she moaned.

"Looks like I found your weak spot." He said, continuing to place butterfly kisses there.

"Uh huh," she moaned. Her moan made blood rush to his core, and he couldn't help but moan into her neck as well.

"God you're so sexy," he sighed between two kisses.

"Even for a high schooler?" He pulled away in shock, and looked into her eyes, which had some worry in them.

"Don't think about that for one second. Every time I'm with you I forget that you are in high school. I mean you don't act like you are." He leaned down and pressed another kiss to her neck, as his hand traveled up her side again, but this time under her camisole. "And you sure as hell don't look like you are. It doesn't matter to me." He moved up and pressed a light kiss to her lips. "Okay?" She nodded.

"Okay." He smiled before capturing her lips in another passionate kiss. Soon his hands were all the way up to her bra, and she knew what he wanted. And she was going to give it to him. So she flipped them over, and straddled his waist. He smiled widely, so incredibly turned on at the fact that she was taking control. He placed his hands on her pelvic bones and rubbed them lightly. She flashed him a seductively smile, before reaching for the hem of her shirt, before taking it off. His eyes widened as the bright red bra that held her perfect breasts in place was revealed. She couldn't help but smirk at his reaction. As much as he loved looking into her chocolate brown eyes, at this moment they were the last thing he wanted to look at.

"Holy shit." She giggled before leaning down and kissing him. As the lustful kiss continued, he once again started rubbing his hands up and down her sides, this time going over the sides of her bra as well. She reached down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, breaking the kiss briefly. As she ran her hands up and down his toned chest, chills went through her body as well as his.

"Hmm, that feels so good Gab." She smiled into the kiss before pulling away. She moved down to his earlobe and nibbled on it softly.

"Oh god."

"Looks like I found your weak spot," she whispered seductively in his ear, before continuing. After attacking his neck like he had done to her, he flipped them over again. Instead of going for her lips he immediately went for her chest. She ran her hands through his hair as he began to place light kisses on it. He moved farther and farther down, making Gabriella antsy, for she was wondering what he was going to do. He placed a light kiss on her cleavage, and began to kiss down the part of her chest that was being revealed by her push up bra.

"Mmm Troy." She had never felt anything like it. It felt like he was kissing some of the most sensitive parts of her body when he was just placing light kisses on the top of her chest. This led her to wonder what it would feel like if he actually did, and the thought that he would most likely give her the most amazing orgasm ever, was turning her on even more. Her thoughts were then cut off when he ceased his actions and moved up so they were face to face. Looking into her eyes, he smiled widely and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "What?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"How amazing you are." This made her turn bright red. "And how happy I am that this finally happened."

"Me too," she giggled.

"And how happy I am that I get to see the wild side of you." He bent down and kissed her lightly. He pulled away, but only a few centimeters from her lips. "It's so hot." He captured her lips in another soft, passionate kiss.

"Mmm, really?" She moaned into the kiss. He nodded and began to kiss his way down her neck.

"Uh huh, I love the fact that the whole country thinks of you as innocent, but behind closed doors you're everything but that." As he said this he continued to kiss her neck, shoulder and down her bra strap. "It's such a turn on." He placed one more kiss on her shoulder before wrapping his arms around her, and flipping them over. He tightened his grip on her, and began run his finger tips down her bare back. Not only did this give her chills, but it made her smile widely. She lifted her head so her chin was on his chest, and so she could look him in the eyes. An amused smirk graced her face.

"Does this mean Troy Bolton likes to cuddle?"

"Only with you." She smiled widely, before snuggling back into him. As she thought about what had just occurred, she couldn't help but be a little worried, so she looked back up at him.

"Troy?"

"Yeah."

"What are we gonna do?" He looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" She sighed and sat up so she was straddling his waist and he tried as hard as he possibly could to not stare at her chest.

"Troy, I'm 16 and you're 19. This is illegal. And newsflash if there is one person who isn't allowed to break the law it's me." He smiled and sat up so they were face to face, before giving her a soft kiss.

"You're cute when you're worried, you know that." She glared at him and he chuckled.

"It's not illegal baby." Her heart couldn't help but flutter at the word baby, but she was so confused that she didn't really take it all in. She just looked at him confused. "In Washington D.C. if you are less than 3 years apart, and the parents of the minor have consent, it's not statutory rape." (I have no idea if this is true, I know in some states it isnt illegal if you are two years apart. Age will play a part in the story but I didn't want to get into a whole law-breaking plot)

"Really?"

"Really." She couldn't help but smile, but then a thought crossed her mind, one that she didn't like.

"Do I wanna know how you know this?" He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"They taught us all about it in 9th grade health." She giggled and kissed him.

"Good." Without replying, he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately, laying back down and bringing her with him. After another major make out session, Gabriella glanced at the clock and realized it was 11:30. "Shit!" Troy looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?"

"It's 11:30, Ms. Evans wants us back by 12." He nodded as she climbed off of him and grabbed her clothes. After they were both dressed, he took her hand and pulled her towards him, so she was standing in between is legs as he sat on the side of his bed. Without saying a word he reached up and she leaned down, leading to another passionate kiss.

"Mmm, okay I have to go."

"Okay, I'll walk you out."

"No, you don't have to."

"But I want to." She couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, but then you don't get a goodnight kiss."

"You have a point. Let me know when you get back to Sharpay's." She smiled and gave him a quick peck.

"Ok. Call me tomorrow?"

"Of course." They gave each other a few more quick kisses before saying their goodbyes. After one last kiss, Gabriella turned around and left the room, with a massive smile on her face. As soon as she got into the hallway, she saw Gina a few feet down the hallway.

"Hey Gina."

"Hey Gabriella. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, have you seen Sharpay?"

"Yeah, she's with Troy's roommate in the common room, it's right down the hall, go grab her I'll meet you at the elevator."

"Ok thanks." Gabriella walked down the hall until she found an open room with a bunch of couches and chairs. Sharpay and Chad were laughing about something, but as soon as Gabriella walked in, they looked up. Both of them immediately smirked.

"Have fun?" Sharpay asked amused.

"Yeah. What about you guys?"

"Yeah, we had a good time," Chad replied. "Just talked." Gabriella nodded.

"Where's Troy?" Gabriella tried as hard as she could to not roll her eyes at her friend's suggestive tone.

"In the room. It's after 11:30."

"Oh shit! We need to go."

"Yeah." They said their goodbyes to Chad and he walked towards his dorm, while they walked the opposite way to the elevator. As soon as they did, Sharpay linked her arm through Gabriella's and looked at her in anticipation.

"So did it happen?" Gabriella just smiled and nodded. Sharpay instinctively squealed.

"Oh my god I knew it! I told you it would!" Gabriella just laughed and shook her head. "You have to tell me everything!"

"Don't worry, I will."

Meanwhile, Chad walked back into his room, excited to find out what happened. As soon as he walked in, Troy, who was getting ready for bed turned to him. He smirked and Troy just shook his head and laughed.

"Did it happen?"

"What do you think man?"

"Oh, I know it did. I just wanted to hear you say it." Troy just smiled and shook his head again. "And I think you owe me a thank you."

"For what?"

"Setting you up. We both know it wouldn't have happened if me and Sharpay stayed in the room."

"Yeah, yeah." Chad chuckled before going to get ready for bed himself.

"So how far did you guys go?"

"We just made out."

"You think it will happen again?" Troy couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. Well at least I hope so." Chad shook his head, extremely amused.

"The former First Son and the First Daughter. This is gonna get interesting."

"That's for sure."

**Please Review!!! I hope you guys liked it!!! I'm sooo excited for the next chapter, it's probably one of my favorite ones ever. If you think this was hot, just you wait. **


	11. Back In The White House

**I Know What It's Like**

**Rated: M for sexual content! **

It had been a week since Gabriella and Troy's hot make out session in his dorm, and she had been on Cloud 9 ever since it happened.

"Oh my god, you need to stop smiling like that. It's making me sick." Gabriella just glared at her best friend as they sat down to lunch.

"Well you'd be happy too if your parents were going away for the weekend…" At that Sharpay did a complete180 and squealed, making Gabriella giggle.

"Is he coming over?"

"Not only is he coming over, he's staying the weekend." Sharpay's jaw immediately hit the floor.

"What?!" Gabriella couldn't help but smile.

"Yep."

"Do your parents know?!"

"Yep. My mom was actually the one who suggested it. I had told them how hard it was for him and they didn't want me alone this weekend, so they decided it would be the perfect opportunity for him to be able to spend some time in the White House, and someone would be there to take care of me."

"Yeah, take care of all the sexual urges running through your body!" Gabriella smiled suggestively.

"Exactly."

"America's Sweetheart my ass." Gabriella shot her another smile, this one very sly, and Sharpay just shook her head.

--

"I can't believe you're staying the weekend."

"I know, right?" It was safe to say that Troy was shocked when he had received a call from the First Lady asking if he could stay at The White House this weekend, so Gabriella wouldn't be alone. It took so much willpower to not immediately scream out yes, but he succeeded and casually told her that he'd be happy to.

"Oh and you probably wanna take these. They might come in handy." He looked up as Chad tossed a box on his bed, where he was packing his bag. He looked down to see it was a box of condoms. He picked them up and gave Chad a look. "What?"

"We've hooked up once Chad."

"So? You only hooked up with Natalie once before you fucked her. As well as Rachel, Sy…" Troy glared at his best friend.

"I get the point man. But Gabriella's different." Chad smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, how so?"

"Well first off, she's not a slut. And, well, I care about her."

"You're not gonna make things official this weekend, are you?!"

"No! It's way to early for that. We have to see how things go, for all we know we could be better off as friends." Chad just nodded.

"Do you think you'll have the dreaded 'what are we' talk?"

"Maybe, we'll see what happens. I mean we do have feelings for each other, but they could very well change after spending an entire weekend together. So who knows?"

--

She had to look perfect. Not fancy or like she was trying to hard, but perfect. Which is why she had already gone through about 5 outfits, as she got ready for Troy to come over. By the time she had picked one out, half of her clothes were on the floor. She had finally decided to wear another pair of Hardtails, these ones grey instead of black, and a black spaghetti strap shirt. Just then she heard a knock on the door.

"Miss Montez, Mr. Bolton has arrived." She heart sped up and began to pound through her chest.

"Shit!" She checked her hair, which was up in a neat ponytail, and her make up, which was very light, before leaving the room. As soon as she walked out, she couldn't help but smile. There was Troy, hugging Mrs. Wheely tightly. As she approached them, her heart fluttered as she noticed how genuinely happy they were to see each other. "Why am I not surprised?" They pulled out of the hug and turned to her. Troy couldn't help but smile widely.

"Hey Gabs." He greeted her with a big hug, which sent chills down her spine. As soon as they pulled out of it, there was an immediate feeling of withdrawal.

"Why don't I take your bag to your room sweetie, and you guys can go have your fun." Both Gabriella and Troy tried not to laugh at the connotation that Mrs. Wheely had no idea that she was making.

"You don't have to do that, I don't live here anymore."

"Which doesn't mean a thing." He couldn't help but smile. "So give me your bag." He playfully rolled his eyes and gave it to her.

"Now go!" Both Gabriella and Troy laughed, before making her way to her bedroom. As soon as they walked in and closed the door, they turned to each other. Neither of them knowing what to say, they just laughed lightly. Just like he had with Mrs. Wheely, he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Oh come here, already." She giggled before closing the gap between them and wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped hers around his waist and bent down, giving her a soft, chaste kiss.

"Mmm, do you have any idea how long I've waited to do that?" He asked and she nodded.

"Since I left your dorm room?" He just nodded. "Me too. But now we have a whole weekend to do it as much as we want."

"I like the sound of that." He leaned in and kissed her again, this time deepening it. They stood there in each other's arms, kissing passionately until they needed air. They pulled away smiling at each other, before he gave her a quick kiss. "So what would you like to do?"

"I'm always up for a little more of this." He smiled and just as he was about to agree, her stomach growled. She blushed and giggled, embarrassed, and he laughed.

"Maybe we should get some dinner first."

"Ok. Let's go to the kitchen." He smiled at the fact that she knew how much he wanted to see them, and had suggested it. They very well could've just picked up the phone.

"Sounds good." After one more kiss, they made their way down to the kitchen, making small talk about their day. Once they entered, Troy smiled widely, as well as the kitchen staff. Gabriella watched on with a smile on her face as they all greeted each other. After catching up a little bit, Troy informed them that they had also come down to order some food.

"What do you want Gabs?"

"I'll just have some spaghetti with tomato sauce."

"Ok one spaghetti with tomato sauce, what about you Troy?"

"I'll have my cheeseburger."

"Coming right up."

"Thanks man. And can you tell who whoever comes and gets it to bring it up to the Solarium?"

"Of course." They said their goodbyes, before leaving. Gabriella automatically looked up at him confused.

"Why are we eating in the Solarium?"

"Come on, I'll show you." Although, she was still confused, she followed him up to the top floor anyway. As soon as they entered the circular room, she looked at him again, confused now at the fact that he didn't turn on the lights.

"Troy, don't you think it would be a good idea to turn on the lights?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Come on. I'll show you. " He took her hand in his, which gave her chills and led her to the glass walls that surrounded half of the room, and looked over the front garden. (Pic in profile) As soon as they reached the windows, he placed is hand on her lower back and pushed her lightly so she was right next to the window. "Look up." She did as told and as soon as she did she gasped. The sky was perfectly clear, and there was a full moon that was brighter than ever. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed his mouth to her ear. "That's why I didn't turn on the light."

"I don't know what to say, except for thank you." He kissed her cheek softly, and she leaned into him more.

"You're welcome." She stretched her head up so she was looking at him, and he leaned down, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Chills ran through Gabriella's body at the fact that she was making out with an amazing guy under the moonlight. She had never experienced anything like it, and little did she know, neither had Troy. It was unlike every kiss they had previously shared. It wasn't fueled by lust or teenage hormones, but by their feelings for each other that were getting stronger by the moment. They only pulled away for air, until they heard a knock on the door, and a butler informing them that he had their food. They smiled at each other, and kissed each other once more. Troy then unwrapped his arms around her and went to the door, while she flopped down on the couch that was facing the glass wall, with a feeling of pure bliss. The butler put the food on the coffee table that was in front of the couch that Gabriella was sitting on. After thanking him, he left and Troy sat down right next to her. He gave her a quick kiss before turning to his special hamburger and taking a bite.

"God I've missed this." Gabriella couldn't help but laugh. As her laughter died down they ate in a comfortable silence until Troy spoke up again.

"So, I know we've talked a lot over the past week, but you haven't told me that much about what it's been like here. How's it going?" Gabriella just shrugged.

"It's been fine. I like it, but there are some things that are still weird, and that I think are going to take a while to get used to."

"Like what?" His tone was serious, and very genuine which made her feel amazing.

"Stuff like not being able to walk into my Dad's office whenever I want. Or the fact that he probably won't be able to make it to most volleyball games, or will most likely never be able to pick me up from practice. And because he won the nomination before my season started, he was still able to make it to most of my games even though he was running for President.

"I know what you mean. I was 6 when I joined my first basketball team, and he never missed a game. He sat front row for every one. He would always pick me up from practice and then we'd go to this pizza place, where they had all these games and there were all these TVs that were always playing whatever game was on. But then he started running, and he only picked me up a few times, and came to a few games." Gabriella's heart sank, not only at his sad tone, but the thought that this could happen to her.

"Was it like that throughout his whole presidency?" Gabriella let out a sigh of relief when he shook his head.

"Thankfully no. It was my first season playing for Sidwell. I made the winning shot that sent my team to the playoffs. And as happy as I was, the moment was tainted at the fact that my Dad wasn't there to see it. He knew it had been hard on me, but he thought it was just because I wasn't used to it. That night when he saw how upset I was that he missed it, he realized that it was because it was important to me that he be there. So he promised that he'd try as hard as he can to make as many regular season games as possible, and that he was not going to miss one playoff game. And he kept his promise." She just nodded. Seeing the sad look on her face, he placed his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes. "I know right now it seems like that as long as he is President you will hardly ever see him, but I promise you that it's not going to be like that. You know very well that the first 100 days are the most important, and once they are over, things will get better. And in the meantime I promise that I will try to make as many games as possible." She smiled slightly and nodded.

"Thank you. For everything. No one as ever done something like this for me."

"It's my pleasure." They both smiled before leaning in, capturing each other's lips in a soft kiss. They pulled away briefly, before connecting their lips again in a more passionate kiss.

"Do you want to take this to your bedroom?" he murmured against her lips. She just nodded. He smiled and kissed her one more time before standing up. She did as well, fixing her hair and shirt in the process. She looked up at him and giggled. "What?"

"Strawberry splash lip gloss is a good look for you." She laughed before reaching up and wiping it off. He gave her a quick peck, which made her giggle again. They both then left the room, smiles plastered to their faces. They walked about a foot away from each other in a relatively comfortable silence. Unknown to each other, they both let out silent sighs of relief when they finally reached the bedroom. They walked in casually, leading the special agents who were standing at both ends of the hallway to believe that the two were going to do nothing in her room but chill. How wrong they were. As soon as the door closed, Gabriella jumped into Troy's arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, and immediately connecting his lips with hers. They both moaned into the kiss as it deepened, the kiss getting hotter and hotter by the moment. Soon Troy was walking over to the bed, not breaking the kiss. He placed her gently on it, and she pulled away, before crawling up to the headboard. Without saying anything, just staring into her eyes, he followed, and climbed on top of her. As he connected their lips once again, she wrapped her leg around his, pulling him closer to her. Instead of taking time running his hands up and down her sides like last time, he took the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head. In return she took his and lifted it off of his head. He looked at her half naked figure and smiled before bending down and kissing her lightly.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you are?" He mumbled against her lips before connecting them again.

"Uh huh, but I never get tired of hearing it." He just smiled before kissing her again. His right hand began to travel down from where it was rested on her cheek towards her chest. As soon as he reached her bra, he slowed down, and lightly moved it over her breast. Considering she didn't flinch, just sighed he figured he could keep on going. She began to moan in pleasure as he massaged it lightly. At the sound of her moans from the things he was doing to her, blood rushed to his core. He was so turned on, he needed more and from the way she was reacting to his actions, he assumed she would have no problem with it. He moved his hand below her bra, and tried to slip his hand under it, but the under wire was making it hard for him to do so.

"Just take it off Troy." As soon as those words left her mouth in a pleading and desperate tone, he knew was most likely going to become harder than he had ever been before. But he didn't think twice before reaching around her back to unsnap her bra. Once he found the clip, he easily undid it. He sat up, and without taking his eyes off of hers, he took the two straps and slowly moved them down her arms. As soon as her chest was exposed, he thought he was going to explode right there. She couldn't help but blush slightly, feeling shy for a moment. But just for a moment. He placed his lips on hers and began to massage both of her breasts while using his thumbs to stimulate her now hard nipples. He began to kiss down her neck, down to her chest, before taking one of her nipples in his mouth, making her scream out in pleasure.

"Ohh Troy!" He smiled against her breast, loving the way she screamed his name. "Fuck Troy, I'm so wet." The fact that he didn't explode at that moment was shocking. He smiled wider and removed his mouth from her chest, which made her whimper in disappointment. He smirked and kissed her lightly.

"Patience babe." His hand began to travel down her stomach, and knowing what she was just about to get, she nodded. His hand finally reached her hips and he slipped his fingers into her pants. He moved his hand down, over her lace underwear, making her sigh in pleasure. He smirked as he felt a wet spot through her underwear. "Hmm, we're gonna have to do something about this."

"Please Troy, just do it."

"Do what?"

"Finger my pussy. Please." He smiled successfully and slipped his hand under her thong, running his fingertips up her folds. He leaned down and put his mouth to her ear as he began to rub her faster.

"How does that feel?"

"Amazing. Please don't stop." As she sighed and moaned, he couldn't help but get riled up.

"You're pussy is so fuckin wet," he said in a husky tone quickening his pace. "It's so hot." He slipped one finger in her and she gasped in pleasure. He pulled in and out and her moans increased.

"Oh god Troy, faster!" He went in and out as fast as possible. Her hips thrust against his pumps as she moaned into each one. She placed her hands on top of his and pushed him in farther. She moved her hips around as he moved his fingers around.

"Yeah baby, do it with me."

"I'm there Troy!" she moaned. Just then her body shook with pleasure. As he watched her climax, he exploded as well, but didn't tell her, for he was a little embarrassed. He slowly pulled out of her and kissed her lightly. He moved so he was completely on top of her and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "You know at some point you'll be doing that again, right?" He chuckled and kissed her again.

"Oh yeah."

**Please Review!! I hope you liked the combination of romance and lust, that's why it is one of my faves. So things definitely heated up, how will the rest of the weekend play out? **


	12. The Lincoln Bedroom

**I Know What It's Like**

**Rated: M for SC**

The next morning, Gabriella woke up to the Washington D.C. sunlight. Her mind automatically drifting to the night before, she smiled widely. Troy had stayed in her room till around 1:30 and it had been amazing. Not only did they make out a lot, but talked about everything and nothing while lying in each other's arms. She immediately got out of bed, and after brushing her teeth and making sure her hair didn't look like a complete mess, she walked out of her room and into the room that Troy used to call his. She walked in quietly, thinking he was asleep, but she was surprised to see that the bed was empty, and that she didn't hear the shower running. Confused, she turned around, and walked into the hallway, just to see Mrs. Wheely walking towards her.

"Good morning dear."

"Good morning, have you seen Troy?"

"Yes, he's in the Lincoln Bedroom."

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

"No problem sweetie." Perplexed as to why he was there, she made her way to the most famous room in the White House residence. It was the most extravagant guest room, and even had one of only five signed and dated copies of the Gettysburg Address on the wall. As soon as she walked in, she saw Troy sitting on the windowsill, looking out at the front lawn clearly in deep thought. But as soon as she walked in he turned to her and smiled.

"Hey sleepyhead."

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"Of course." She smiled and walked over to where he was sitting, and he immediately pulled her onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around her, before kissing her lightly and looking back out at the garden.

"So whatcha doing?"

"Just thinking."

"Yeah, what about?"

"Nothing much. Just how much this room means to me. I would always come here to think when something was on my mind."

"Why here?"

"I dunno, maybe the view, the windowsill, or just because it's such a special room. Some of the most powerful people in this world have stayed in this room, and the speech that brought this country together is on the wall. Whenever I would have those days where I hated being the first son, I would come and sit here, and I would always end up realizing how lucky I am." Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"I hope you don't mind, but I might be stealing your spot."

"Be my guest." She smiled and snuggled into before looking out onto the front lawn as well. She tried to take in the fact that she was lying in Troy Bolton's arms, in the Lincoln bedroom, looking out at the front lawn of The White House, which was covered in snow, but it was impossible. It was too surreal. Girls all over the country dreamed of everything from living in a mansion, to a life where you had access to butlers who could satisfy your every need and a private chef to cook you whatever you want whenever you want, to having high-end designers beg you to let them design a custom gown for you. Gabriella didn't just have one of the things that all these girls dreamed of, but all of it. As if that wasn't crazy enough, she now had America's Prince Harry. "Now what are you thinking about?" Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts and shrugged.

"Just how crazy this all is. I mean I have most of the things that girls across the country dream of."

"Yeah, you do. So make the best of it, because I hate to break it to you, but one day there wont be a chef to cook you whatever you want whenever you want." She just nodded.

"I know."

"Good."

"I have a question…"

"Ok…"

"You told the press that you chose to go to Georgetown because it was one of the only schools that was one of the best in the country when it came to academics, and had a great basketball program." She turned away from the window and looked up at him. "But that wasn't the real reason, was it? The real reason was because you wanted to be as close as possible to this place." He nodded seriously.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you just tell people that?"

"Cause just like you, I had an image to keep up. I was the confident kid who grew up into a mature, strong, young man. I didn't want people to think I'm someone homesick easily, and who was too scared to leave his comfort zone." Gabriella just nodded. She knew that there was more to Troy than everybody thought, but it was right now that she really truly realized as to how off the public's perception of him was.

"You know how last night you were saying how much you liked seeing the side of me that the American people don't even know exists?"

"Yeah…"

"Well just so you know, I like seeing the other side of you as well. The sensitive, caring, and emotional Troy. The Troy gave me the most romantic night of my life." He smiled and kissed her lightly.

"I'm glad, cause I don't show it very often."

"I know, and that means a lot to me." He just tightened his hold on her, bringing her back as close to his chest as possible.

"So we have an entire day to ourselves, what do you want to do?" He thought for a second before putting his mouth to her ear.

"You know what the best part about being our age, in The White House, with no parents around?" His husky and seductive tone sent chills through her body.

"Wh…what?"

"You get to make out in rooms where it is absolutely inappropriate to do so." As his voice became more seductive, she couldn't help but sigh.

"Wh…which ones?" He placed a kiss on her shoulder and she couldn't help but sigh.

"This one. The Blue Oval Room. The Yellow Oval Room. The Red Room. The Green Room. The Queen's Bedroom. The Treaty Room." After every room he pressed a kiss somewhere on her shoulder or neck, now making her slightly moan. "And then if we have the energy, we can make our way to the East Wing and then maybe even the West Wing."

"Where do we start?" He turned lightly took hold of her chin and turned her head towards him and kissed her softly.

"Right here."

--

Two hours later Troy and Gabriella were snuggled under the covers of an enormous, carved rosewood bed. The one in the Lincoln Bedroom. Yep, it had been two hours and they had only christened one room. Things had become so hot and heavy that neither of them wanted to stop, let alone put their clothes back on and walk to another room. So there Gabriella and Troy lied, only clad in their underwear, both too tired to move.

"I really hope Mrs. Wheely doesn't come looking for us." Troy couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of what would happen if she did, but luckily he knew she wouldn't.

"Don't worry about it. The staff is the busiest when your parents are away. It's when they are able to do things that could potentially bother them, or that they don't have time to do when they are here." She smiled and shook her head. "What?"

"You really have this whole place wired, don't you?"

"Pretty much. Yeah." She laughed and kissed him lightly.

"So. Now, what do you wanna do?"

"Well we can't go out in public together, watching a movie would be pointless, we could do some bowling but at the moment I think we're both way too tired for that, which gives us the excuse to lay in bed all day and do nothing."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. And even more so," he replied, his voice turning serious. "We don't know when we will be able to spend an entire day with each other again. Unfortunately it could be a few weeks. So I say we make the most of the time we have together."

"But we will see each other, right?"

"Of course, especially with the secret service, but we will find a way."

"Well maybe it would be easier if I tell Gina about us. The last thing I should be doing is lying to her. If she doesn't know what I'm doing, she can't protect me. You don't want me to be put in danger, do you?"

"That's the last thing I want. So yes, I think you should." She smiled before reaching up and kissing him. Before they knew it their lips were locked in a heated kiss, their legs intertwined, and their hands roaming all over. His hand grazed over her mound, making her breath twitch.

"Jesus Troy, it'd be the third one today," she muttered against his lips. He ran his hand over her underwear again, this time harder, and she gasped.

"Does that mean you don't want it?"

"I never said that." He smiled successfully before putting his mouth to her ear.

"How about we change it up a little bit."

"What do you mean?" Without saying anything he flipped her over and began to kiss. When he reached her breast he flicked her nipple with his tongue, making her moan. He continued to move down her body and once he got passed her belly button, he placed his hands on the sides of her thong and slowly slipped them off of her, before spreading her legs open. He began to tease her, lightly kissing the insides of her thighs.

"Come on Troy, I need to be licked," she groaned.

"Yeah?" he teased, wanting to see her plead.

"Eat me out Troy. I need your tongue in my pussy," she moaned. He kissed her clit and she sighed in relief and pleasure. His tongue moved throughout her folds causing her to moan and sigh. She ran her fingers through his hair pulling him closer to her. He smiled as a gush of wetness entered his mouth.

"You're getting so wet baby." As he breathed hot air against her clit she couldn't help but moan again.

"Oh fuck!" At this, he got more and more turned on and couldn't help but lick her faster and suck her harder.

"Come on baby, cum for me," he mumbled against her clit, before returning to it and sucking on it as hard as he could.

"Oh fuck Troy, I'm gonna cum!" She practically screamed as she hit her climax and her body shook with pleasure.

"Holy shit," she panted as he pulled away and kissed right bellow her belly button. He crawled back up to her so they were face to face, and they both smiled. He kissed her lightly, but as their lips connected he couldn't help but laugh. She pulled away and looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just funny."

"What is?"

"America's Sweetheart is a screamer."

**Please Review! So things heated up even more. A few people asked about the status of their relationship and when they were gonna talk about it. I know a lot of FF stories have it like they kiss once and they are a couple. However, I want it to be more realistic. I don't know if anyone else lives in a world where things are like this, but from what I've seen, our generation doesn't really date. People just kinda hook up, and if they have feelings for each other they become exclusive and then a couple. All through high school and in my two years at college this is how it has been. But I will say that within the next few chapters there relationship status will become clearer. **


	13. One Last Time

**I Know What It's Like**

The next day Gabriella and Troy were lying on her bed, cuddled up to one another, savoring the last few moments they had alone, for the President and First Lady were expected to be arriving at The White House in just a few minutes. When they had woken up this morning, they realized they actually had to be productive. So they spread out their homework on Gabriella's bed and got to work. Neither of them realized that homework actually could be so much fun. He couldn't help but love it when she would ask him shyly for help. By the time they were done, it was almost time for Gabriella's parents to come back, most of this due to multiple breaks for make out sessions.

"Thank you Troy." He looked down at the beautiful brunette in his arms, with a confused look on his face.

"For what?"

"An amazing weekend." It was true. The weekend had been unbelievable. After their escapades in the Lincoln Bedroom, which had continued on for a good hour, they finally decided to get up and get something to eat. After breakfast, which was more like lunch considering it was almost 1, they decided to do some bowling in the White House bowling alley. After a lot of flirting, kisses, and Troy 'helping her with her stroke', they decided to watch a movie. It only took approximately 5 minutes before they were no longer watching the movie, but in a heated make out session instead. The night ended with another romantic dinner in the Solarium, followed by a lot of cuddling and kisses. It was safe to say that their day together had been perfect.

Troy smiled and placed a light kiss on her lips. "No thank you." They then heard sirens, which only meant one thing, the Presidential motorcade. They looked at each other sadly before he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"There is nothing to worry about. We're gonna see each other."

"I know." He pressed his lips to hers giving her one last passionate kiss. Once they pulled away she sighed sadly.

"We should go." He nodded before they got up out of the bed. They walked over to each other and hugged each other into a tight hug.

"Gabriella! Troy!" They pulled away and groaned at the sound of Michelle's voice.

"You ready?" She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yeah." He gave her one last quick peck and with that they walked out of the bedroom to see Greg and Michelle Montez walking down the hall.

"There you guys are!" Gabriella and Troy smiled as they approached her parents.

"Hey mom, hey Dad." Gabriella hugged and kissed them both, as Troy stood behind her.

"Nice to see you too Troy," Michelle said, before hugging him.

"You too Ms. Montez." Greg then stuck out his hand and Troy shook it.

"Thanks for doing this."

"It was my pleasure Mr. President. We had a great time. How was your trip?"

"Great, thank you. And call me Mr. Montez."

"Yes sir." Just then a butler approached them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. President. I have been told to ask you what you would like for dinner." He turned to his wife and daughter.

"Does steak sound good?"

"Yeah," Gabriella and her mother replied in unison, before Michelle turned to Troy.

"Would you like to join us, Troy?"

"Oh, I couldn't impose like that."

"Nonsense! That is unless you have to get back to your dorm."

"Oh no, I don't need to…"

"Well then it's settled." Michelle turned to the butler. "Please let them know that Troy will be joining us." They all couldn't help but laugh, before Troy and Gabriella glanced at each other with wide smiles.

"Thank you Ms. Montez."

"You're welcome." She then turned to Gabriella. "Have you finished your homework?"

"Yeah, we were very productive. Surprisingly enough Troy is quite good at Trigonometry." Both parents smiled and he glared at her.

"Thanks Gabs."

"Anytime."

"Anyway, I was thinking of playing some pool, would you like to join me Troy?"

"I'd love to sir."

"Great!" They exchanged some 'see you at dinners' with each other, and Troy subtly winked at Gabriella, making her smile and blush, before he walked off towards the game room with the President.

"I can't thank you enough for staying here with Gabriella this weekend. It might be weird considering 100 people are here, but none of them would ever be able to make sure she stays out of trouble." Troy looked at him in shock, and he chuckled. "You think I didn't know about my daughter's wild side?"

"Yeah. How did you find out?"

"When I realized that she is just like me. Let's just say, I wasn't a wallflower in high school."

"And you're okay with it?"

"As long as she doesn't do anything that will land her the cover of Us Weekly, it's all good." Troy just nodded and they continued to walk down the hall. As they did they walked by one of the butlers.

"Welcome back Mr. President."

"Thank you."

"Rodney! My man!" Troy then high-fived him and they did a little handshake.

"Troy! I heard you were here this weekend."

"Yep. How you been?"

"Good, what about you?"

"Great. How's Jackson's team doing?"

"8-2."

"Sweet. Hit me up when he has his next game." Just like Gabriella had been, Greg was absolutely amazed at how Troy interacted with the butler, and he couldn't help but smile as he did so.

"Definitely."

"Great. And if he ever wants to come to a game just let me know."

"Thanks man, he'd love that."

"No problem. I'll see you later."

"For sure." They pounded fists, before Troy and Greg continued to walk.

"You have quite the relationship with the staff."

"Yeah, they're like family. Probably some of the nicest and most genuine people I've ever met. I'd do anything for them." Greg's smile widened, even more amazed at how down to earth he was. Just then they walked into the game room. "Oh the amount of time I spent in this room." Greg chuckled.

"Is that so?"

"How else would I have the high score on every game?" Greg laughed again as they began to rack up the balls. "You wanna break?"

"No, you go ahead."

"Ok." Troy hit the white ball and as soon as it connected to the triangle of all the others, they went all over the place.

"Nice job."

"Thanks." With that the game began.

"So what's your team?" Greg asked after taking a shot and making it in.

"Nice shot. For which sport?"

"Basketball." He took another shot but this time it didn't go in.

"Well growing up in Virginia, there was no home team for me to root for, and I idolized MJ, so I guess you could say I was a Bulls fan." Greg smiled as he mentioned his hometown team.

"That's what I like to hear." Troy couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, then he left, so I needed a new favorite player, even though I'll always idolize MJ. Lucky for me, that's when Kobe came along. So I guess you can say I'm more of a Laker guy now."

"How typical." Troy laughed at Greg's reaction. "Something about your generation. As soon as their team starts to suck they betray them."

"Well I guess it's more fun to watch one of the greatest players that ever lived, instead of a bunch of guys who can't win a game."

"I see your point. Did you get to meet them at the Olympics?"

"Yeah. Words can't describe what it was like standing in a room with all of them, let alone playing with them. Probably one of the best days of my life."

"I'm sure."

"So what about you? What's your team?"

"Not a big NBA guy, but I root for the Bulls. More into college sports. Big Duke guy."

"Ouch that hurts," Troy replied in a semi-serious tone, considering Duke was one of Georgetown's rivals. "Sorry boy, that's just the way it is."

"It's okay. I'll get over it."

"So you got a girl at the moment?" Troy froze in his place and his heart began to pound through his chest. He didn't even have time to process the shock that came with the President asking him if he had a girl. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't lie to the President, but he wasn't about to say, 'Yes, and she happens to be your daughter.'

"Ummm, kinda, it's pretty new."

"Still trying to figure out what you want?"

"No it's not that. I do like her, I like her a lot, and I wanna be with her, but I don't wanna rush things. We've only hung out a few times since we got together. We were really close friends, so I don't want to jump into things and have it turn out that we are better as friends."

"Sounds like you really care about her."

"You sound surprised."

"Well according to your father you are quite the ladies man." He inwardly groaned, considering the last thing he needed was his potential girlfriend's father thinking he was a man whore. He then just shook his head and sighed, which made the President laugh.

"I could kill him. I swear to god the man thinks I'm hooking up with a different girl every weekend." The way he spoke was more in disbelief than annoyance, which made Greg even more amused. "How did something like that even come up?"

"We do talk about other things besides politics, Troy." Troy looked at him confused.

"And one of those things is your children's romantic lives?"

"Well for them. I usually just listen when that kinda stuff comes up."

"Why's that?"

"Well until Gabriella is in an actual relationship, I in no way need to know what she's doing with boys." This loosened up Troy a little bit, for it meant that he wouldn't be digging into his daughter's sex life, trying to find out what was going on. Troy just nodded, as he went to take a shot. He sunk the yellow ball, which was last striped one on the table. "Damn kid." Troy laughed before going around the table to try to sink the 8 ball. After calling a pocket he easily made it in. "I'm the President of The United States, you're supposed to let me win."

"Yeah, I've heard that one before." Greg just laughed. They put their sticks away before making their way down to the dining room.

"You know Troy, as much as my love my wife and daughter, it's nice having a guy around. Feel free to stop by whenever." Troy smiled widely.

"Thank you sir, I will." A few minutes later they walked into the dining room, where Michelle and Gabriella were already sitting.

"There you guys are!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Sorry we got a little distracted talking," Greg replied, sitting down in between his daughter and wife, as Troy sat across from him.

"So who won?" Gabriella asked. Just as she did, she felt a hand take hers. She tried as hard as she possibly could not to blush as Troy intertwined their fingers under the table.

"I got my ass kicked," Greg replied and they all laughed.

After a great dinner Troy thanked Greg and Michelle before making his way back to his room to pick up his stuff, with Gabriella right behind him. As soon as she closed the door, she flew into his arms and kissed him passionately. As shocked as he was he kissed back, but pulled away a few seconds later.

"Woah," he said in shock and she just giggled. She went to kiss him again but he pulled away.

"What is it?" He put her down and sighed.

"Your Dad asked me if I was seeing anyone," he replied and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, what did you say? I know you didn't tell him about us."

"No, of course not. But I couldn't lie to him."

"Troy!!"

"I know, I know, but think of it this way, he won't be suspicious cause he most likely thinks it's a girl I go to school with."

"Yeah okay." He sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's gonna be fine. I promise." She just smiled and nodded and kissed him again.

**Please Review!**


	14. Letting Go

**I Know What It's Like**

Later that night, Troy walked into his dorm room with a massive smile on his face, one that had not left his face since he had left The White House.

"Woah, someone had a good time." Troy turned to his best friend, who was lying on his bed and smiled widely.

"You could definitely say that. Spending a whole weekend with her was amazing, we grew so much closer."

"Physically or mentally?" Troy smiled suggestively.

"What do you think?" Chad laughed and shook his head.

"How far?" Troy couldn't help but smirk.

"Everything but." Chad just smiled and held out his fist.

"Pound it." Troy laughed and pounded fists with his best friend. "So America's Sweetheart ain't so sweet."

"She sure isn't." Chad chuckled.

"Did you guys have the dreaded 'what are we' talk?"

"No, we didn't really need to. We both know that we have feelings for each other, but that it wouldn't be right for things to become official yet. But neither of us would hook up with someone else." Chad just nodded.

"So all in all sounds like you had a pretty good weekend."

"Yep, and on top of that I got to see everyone, hang out in the Lincoln bedroom, the Solarium, eat Paolo's food, and I even got to stay in my bedroom…" At this Chad sighed and sat up. "What?"

"I don't think you should be doing that Troy," he replied honestly and Troy looked at his friend confused.

"What does that mean?"

"I know you like Gabriella a lot, but have you ever thought that part of it is because as long as you are with her, you won't have to let go of your life as the First Son?"

"Are you trying to say that I'm only hooking up wit Gabriella because I get to spend time in The White House," Troy asked in shock and disgust.

"No of course not, I just think that maybe you shouldn't be spending so much time there. I mean come on Troy, you called it your bedroom. You have to move on man. If you don't do it now what's going to happen if things don't work out with you and Gabriella, or when her Dad is no longer in office. If you don't try to let go now, things are gonna be so much harder." Troy sighed, and flopped down on his bed, realizing his friend had a point.

"And you think the only way I can do this is by ending things with Gabriella?" Troy asked with some sadness in his voice.

"Well if that is the only way you can let go of that world than yeah, you do. But if you think that spending less time at The White House will do it, then maybe you don't have to end it, and just tell her that she is more than welcome to come here, but until you really think you have let go, you won't be spending time at The White House."

"How do I know if I've let go or not?"

"Maybe when you start considering it as Gabriella's house, not your house."

"Yeah, I guess. I don't think I can do it though," Troy replied honestly.

"Yeah you can. As soon as you start spending more time as a regular college student, it will become easier than you think." Troy just sighed. "I'm sorry man, I just want the best for you."

"I know. I understand. And you're right. I just have to figure out what I'm gonna do about Gabriella."

"Well why don't you sleep on it, and call her tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess."

--

The next day all Gabriella could think about was Troy. She could hardly pay attention in classes, and was still so excited that when she arrived, she immediately found Sharpay and told her everything, which of course led her to squeal multiple times. However, as she walked through the residence after school she realized that there was something she still had to do, so she turned to the head of her secret service detail.

"Hey Gina, will you come in my room for a sec, I need to talk to you about something."

"Of course." She followed Gabriella into her room, who sat down on her bed, while she leaned up against Gabriella's desk. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is great. I just need to tell you something, but it needs to stay between us."

"Gabriella you know that unless you are doing something life threatening, I won't tell your parents or anyone what you are saying or doing."

"Ok, just making sure. Anyway, well nothing is official yet, and it's very new, but I've kinda started seeing Troy…"

"Bolton?" As Gabriella predicted, Gina didn't show any emotion, and just nodded in understanding.

"Yes."

"I'm guessing that since your parents invited him to stay the weekend, they don't know."

"No they don't. And like I said, it is very new so I'm not ready to tell them yet."

"I understand, can I ask who else knows?"

"Sharpay, and his roommate Chad."

"Okay."

"Anyway, I know it isn't a good thing to do, but there might be times when I might say I'm going to Sharpay's but I will go to Troy's instead, and I just don't want you to get mad, or confused, or worried when I do so. And at the same time I don't want to put you in the position of having to lie to my parents." Gina sighed and pushed herself off the desk, and approached the bed.

"Gabriella, you have to understand that even if your parents ask me where you went that day, I will never answer them, whether you told them the truth or not, I won't even ask you what you told them. It is not my job to tell them what you've been doing. My job is to protect you. You're 16, Gabriella. You're supposed to be sneaking off to see the boy you like…" Gabriella couldn't help but giggle at this. "It might not be right to lie to your parents, but what matters most is your safety. So as long as you aren't lying to me, there won't be a problem. I don't want you feeling like you have to give me the slip. This includes things like parties. If you want to drink, if you want to dance on a table, there's nothing I'm gonna do to stop you, unless you are in danger. If you want to make out with Troy at a party, I'm not gonna judge you for it. Truthfully, I don't blame you, I mean he is Troy Bolton..." Gabriella turned bright red.

"Gina!!" She just laughed.

"Well I really appreciate you telling me, is there anything else?"

"Yeah, what about the other agents?"

"They are under a confidentiality agreement as well, but I won't ever tell them the reason as to why you are going somewhere."

"Ok. And umm say I want to stay the night." Gina couldn't help but chuckle at Gabriella's embarrassed and nervous tone.

"It will be just like when you sleepover at any other friend's house. You'll let us know when you are in for the night, and whoever is at the door will leave, and the agents on the night shift will wait outside in a car, just in case, and if something goes wrong you will just press your panic button. Then in the morning, I will come back."

"Ok. Thanks Gina, for understanding."

"No problem, and once again thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome." As soon as Gina left the room, Gabriella's phone rang, she picked it up and couldn't help but smile widely as she read the caller ID, leading her to answer it immediately.

"Hey you."

"Hey," he replied seriously and her face fell.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, I just need to talk to you about something. Are you alone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, first let me just say I had an amazing time with you this weekend…" She couldn't help but smile slightly, but she was still very confused.

"I had an amazing time too, so what's the problem?"

"Well," he sighed. "After I got back, I started telling Chad about it, and I mentioned how we spent time in the Solarium and the Lincoln Bedroom, and how I slept in my room, and well he made me realize something."

"What is it?" He tensed up her worried tone and took a deep breath.

"That I need to let go." Gabriella froze, not liking where this was going. "I need to move on, and if I spend time in The White House, or in that world, that's not going to happen. At some point I won't be able to see the staff whenever I want, or be there as much as possible. If I don't try to move on now, it's gonna be impossible to do so when I'm forced to."

"Well what does that mean for us?" she mumbled in a scared tone.

"I dunno, but I do know that I do really like you and I definitely don't want to lose you," he replied which made her smile. "But being with the First Daughter isn't gonna help me let go of that world." She froze and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Does that mean you're ending it?" His heart sank at the sound of her sad tone and the fact that she definitely had tears in her eyes.

"No, I just think we should slow things down. At least until I'm able to live my life as a normal college student. I can't be with the First Daughter right now, I can only be with Gabriella Montez...."

"I thought you already thought of me as just Gabriella, not Gabriella, America's Sweetheart."

"Oh I do, which is why I think we should still try to do this, but just not rush things. I'm so sorry, it's just something I have to do."

"I understand," she mumbled.

"Thank you. I'm really sorry."

"I know."

"Ok, well I will talk to you later."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye babe." They both hung up and Gabriella fell back onto her bed with tears falling down her face. Although she did understand that he needed to let go, she didn't really understand why it needed to affect them. She then grabbed her phone and dialed her best friend's number. As soon as she answered Gabriella choked out a sob and Sharpay tensed up.

"Ella what happened?" Gabriella just sniffled and wiped away a tear.

"Troy just called…" she cried.

"What happened? What did he say?"

"He needs to let go, he needs to move on from his life as the First Son. Which means we have to slow things down. He said he can only be with Gabriella, not the First Daughter." Sharpay sighed sadly, feeling so bad for her best friend, but knew she had to make her feel better.

"I know that sounds bad Ella, but he didn't end it. He could've easily done so, but he didn't. That means really likes you," Sharpay said softly.

"I guess. But I should've known that it was too good to be true. It's impossible for things to be that perfect."

"You don't know that. He never said you couldn't come to his dorm. Who knows, maybe he will get sick of taking things slow and things will go right back to normal."

"Yeah. Maybe."

Meanwhile…

Chad walked into the room just as Troy sighed and flopped down on his bed.

"I'm assuming you just talked to Gabriella?" Troy just nodded and his friend looked at him sympathetically. "How did it go?"

"Fine, I think she understands, but she's still upset. But I expected it, especially after what happened this weekend."

"It's for the best Troy."

"Yeah. I know."

**Please Review! Ok, so don't kill me. I know some of you didn't want drama, but don't worry things aren't gonna get really bad. Remember, he still likes her. **


	15. Hot N Cold

**I Know What It's Like**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the late update. As I'm sure you all know FF was down this weekend, and on top of that this is one of the only chapters I didn't have written. I had absolutely no time to write it this weekend cause I was working at my schools charity event, which was a 46 hr dance marathon. I got about 8 hours of sleep from Friday afternoon to Sunday night. But the good news is we raised $7,490,133.87 for pediatric cancer!!! Sorry, I'm still really excited about it. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It's not great but it's better than nothing.**

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up _

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no _

_You, but you don't really wanna go, oh _

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down_

Gabriella sighed and threw her head back into the front seat of her car as she made her way to the Georgetown campus. If there was one song that could describe her boy situation, it was the one that was blasting through the radio at the present time. Just as she began to think about the blue-eyed boy who had been hot and cold since they had spent the weekend together, her cell phone rang, and she looked to see it was her best friend.

"Guess what song is playing on the radio right now," she answered, not caring to greet her best friend.

"What?"

"Hot and Cold." Sharpay chuckled at her friend's annoyed tone, and the irony as to how much it fitted Gabriella at the moment. "Seriously Pay! One minute he's acting like we were never more than friends, and then the next minute it's 'hey babe, I miss you, come over Saturday.' Then it's 'btw, me and Chad are having a kickback so we can't make out.' Like how the fuck am I supposed to act around him tonight?!"

"Is that a serious question Ella?" Gabriella's eyes narrowed in confusion as her friend spoke to her like she was crazy. "You show him what he is missing! Tease him! Duh!" Gabriella took a deep breath, and regained confidence.

"I can do that."

"Of course you can."

About 10 minutes later Gabriella was standing in front of the door to Troy and Chad's dorm room. She figured the party had yet to start for she couldn't hear music or any voices. She took a deep breath before opening to door. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of the blue-eyed boy who she had fallen so hard for. He turned around from where he was setting up for the kickback and smiled, before walking towards her.

"Hey you." He took her hands in his before giving her a soft kiss, which surprised her considering hello and goodbye kisses usually didn't occur between people who were taking it slow. But who was she to complain. "I missed you."

"Really?" she asked seductively. He just smiled and nodded, biting his lower lip in the most adorable way. He began to lean in but as son as he did he heard a knock at the door. He sighed and pulled away, which made her giggle. He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a pretty girl and a tall guy, who Gabriella assumed was one of Troy's teammates. He hugged the girl and did some kinda handshake with the guy, before they walked in.

"Where's Chad," the guy asked.

"Getting mixers," Troy replied, approaching Gabriella. "Guys this is Gabriella. Gabi this is Jessica and Jay."

"Nice to meet you guys," she smiled politely.

"You too," they replied.

"Finally we get to meet the girl that Troy can't shut up about," Jay chuckled and Troy glared at him. Gabriella's jaw it the floor and she looked at Troy with wide eyes.

"What?! They forced it out of me!" She shook her head at his defensive tone, making Jay and Jessica laugh.

"So how do you guys know each other," Gabriella asked curiously.

"Me and Troy play ball together," Jay replied and Gabriella nodded.

"My Dad was his Dad's chief of staff. I've known Troy since he was a little 11-year old with a gap in his teeth, holding his mom's hand for dear life at every official White House function," Jessica teased and Troy sent her a death glare that made Gabriella giggle and Jay laugh.

"Thanks little sis."

"How many times do we have to go over this? I'm older than you!" Troy smirked and chuckled.

"Yeah but you're shorter." Jessica rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"So did you go Sidwell?" Gabriella asked.

"Don't say it," Troy shot, before she could respond and Gabriella looked at him confused as Jessica laughed. Troy then turned to Gabriella. "She went to Georgetown Day School. GDS girls tend to be a little jealous of Sidwell girls." Jessica scoffed.

"Why would I ever be jealous of a Sidwell slut?" Troy rolled his eyes and Gabriella laughed. "No offense Gabriella."

"None taken," she laughed.

"Anyway, you guys want a drink?" Troy asked, wanting to change subjects, and they all replied with positive answers.

An hour later, things were in full swing. There were about 15 people in the room and they were all either drunk or getting there. And Gabriella Montez was definitely drunk. Mostly because she wanted to forget everything that was happening with Troy. He was flirting with her like crazy, pulling her onto his lap, dancing with her, etc. However, he had not made one move to kiss her, and it was pissing her off. She would understand if they were with people he didn't trust, but everyone there was either a super close friend or on the team. She had tried to tease him, but it was too hard considering she was upset and he was pretty much teasing her.

"You okay babe?" Gabriella looked down at the boy whose lap she was sitting on and flashed him a fake smile.

"Yeah."

"Good," he replied before pulling her closer. He then put his mouth to her ear, sending chills through her body. "You better be staying here tonight." She turned to him, and couldn't help but smile at him genuinely. She just nodded, and he smiled back.

--

By 1:30 everybody had cleared out of the dorm, including Chad, for he did not want to be in the room with Troy and Gabriella and it didn't hurt that he had been invited to come back to a girl's room. Troy began to clean everything up, and Gabriella poked her head out of the door.

"Gina, I'm staying here tonight."

"Ok." Knowing nothing else needed to be said, Gabriella closed the door and locked it behind her. As soon as she turned around she saw Troy walking up to her. Before she knew it, he had placed his hands on her waist and she had been pushed up against the door. Without a word he placed his lips on hers, kissing her with all the passion in the world.

--

After a pretty heated make out session, they found themselves lying on the bed, with Troy on his side, hovering over her, just staring at one another. He ran his hands through her hair and she sighed. He immediately looked at her with worried eyes.

"What's wrong?" She took a deep breath, which made him look at her confused.

"I'm just confused Troy," she replied sadly. He was about to respond but she kept on going. "I mean once second you're not talking to me, then you invite me to your dorm, then you don't kiss me, then you ask me to sleep over." It was now his turn to sigh. As he thought about what he should say, he looked down and ran his hand over her stomach.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I thought not talking to you as much would make things easier, but it just made everything harder. I really missed you. The only reason I didn't kiss you tonight was because I didn't think we were ready to act like that in public."

"So what does that mean for us? Do you still want to take things slow?" He nodded and her heart sank.

"But don't think for one second that just because we are taking things slow, I'm not crazy about you." She instinctively blushed and smiled, which made him smile as well, before reaching up and giving her a soft kiss.

**Please Review!!!**


	16. America's Playboy

**I Know What It's Like **

One week later Gabriella was sitting in the library after school, trying to finish as much of her homework as possible. She was going to Troy's that night, and she figured it would be easier to just get her work done at school instead of having to go all the way to The White House then to Georgetown. It had been a week since the party and things couldn't have been better between them. Although they hadn't seen each other since she left his dorm Sunday morning, they spoke multiple times a day. At the present time, there were only a few other people in the library, including one of Sydney's minions, Rebecca, who was sitting at the other side of the bookcase. That was one of the funny things about Sidwell. Even some of the most gossipy, bitchy, popular girls were studious.

"Oh my god!! You will never guess what I just heard." Gabriella couldn't help but roll her eyes as minion #2 approached, Kayla, aka the schools gossip queen. "But you promise you can't tell Syd." This was surprising considering these girls practically bowed at her feet. At this, Gabriella couldn't help but listen in.

"Why not?"

"Cause she'll freak."

"Ok. What is it?"

"Well you know how my brother goes to Georgetown?"

"Yeah…"

"Well he is good friends with Troy." At this Gabriella tensed up inside and began to hope and pray that Kayla wasn't going to say what she thought she was.

"Yeah…"

"Well I guess Troy had like a kickback at his dorm last Saturday, and my brother was there…" Gabriella's heart pounded through her chest. This couldn't be happening. "And guess who was there, and all over him?"

"Who?"

"Gabriella!" At that moment Gabriella had no idea what to do. Should she get up and reveal that she had heard everything, or see how much they knew. With a thousand thoughts running through her head, she decided it might be better to do the latter.

"Oh my god!!"

"I know!!"

"Was he flirting back?"

"Apparently! She was like sitting on his lap the whole night, he was whispering in her ear, and they were like holding hands, all that stuff."

"Were they making out?"

"No, but he said they definitely looked like a couple. Like can you believe it?"

"No! Oh my god, Syd is going to freak!" The thought of pissing Sydney off then made Gabriella feel a little better.

"No shit! She like lives on the fact that she's the only one in school that has fucked him." As soon as this came out of Kayla's mouth, that good feeling Gabriella just had, disappeared. Her heat just melted. "Well the only one who hasn't graduated." As Kayla and Rebecca laughed, Gabriella's heart dropped down all the way to her stomach. "God, could you imagine if he and Gabriella became an actual couple? I mean how long did his longest relationship last at Sidwell, like 3 weeks? And it didn't change when he went to Georgetown."

"I'm just surprised that he's fucked all those girls and the media has absolutely no idea." Gabriella's heart had now shattered into multiple pieces and tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't know what she was, furious or just sad. They had been together for three weeks. She couldn't take it anymore. In attempt to hide her tears, she put her sunglasses on, before running out of the library, luckily not passing the two girls.

--

Gabriella took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Troy and Chad's apartment. She then heard a faint 'come in'. After thinking more and more about it on the drive over Gabriella became more furious than sad. She walked in, to see Troy sitting at his desk, and as soon as he did he turned around and smiled, before walking over to her.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here? I thought that you weren't coming till 5, not that I mind." He went to kiss her but she stepped back, and he looked at her in shock. "What's wrong honey?" She looked at him with a serious expression that he had never seen before.

"I want you to tell me everything." He looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that not only have you fucked Sydney," she exclaimed and he froze, "but apparently a handful of others."

"How…how did you find out?" he asked, still in shock.

"Well it turns out the older brother of one of Sydney's minions was at the kickback on Saturday, and told her about us. I overheard her telling minion #2 about it. But that's beside the point." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I mean is the reason you wanted to take things slow? So you could test the waters, and fuck other girls while you're doing so."

"No! Since you moved here, you're the only girl I've hooked up with."

"Well that's good to know, but just tell me. How many?" He groaned and flopped down onto the edge of his bed and buried his head in his heads.

"I dunno," he mumbled and she looked at him in shock.

"You don't know! You've slept with so many fucking girls you cant even remember all of them?" Not knowing what to say, he just sighed sadly. She shook her head and looked away. "I can't believe this. Turns out America's Prince is also America's Playboy." He finally looked up.

"Gabi…"

"I mean no wonder you are so good, how could you not be with all that experience?!"

"Gabi, please…" She shook her head and a look that was filled with sadness rather than fury came across her face.

"I thought you were different Troy. I mean is this how you do it? Treat a girl like she is a princess, fuck her, then it's over? Apparently your longest relationship has lasted three weeks. Newsflash, that's exactly how long we've been together. Does that mean it's over or are were you gonna wait till you fuck me and then end it."

"No it's not like that. Half of the time I was drunk, and the other ones, I just don't know how to explain."

"But why didn't you tell me?!" she asked, tears now welling up in both of their eyes.

"Cause I didn't want to lose you! And I was scared that if I did tell you, I would. You are the first girl I've ever had real true feelings for." Gabriella's heart melted at his sad tone and look of desperation on his face.

"I…I just don't know Troy. You have no idea how it felt when I heard them say those things. But I don't know what hurt more, the fact that you did it, or the fact that I'd fallen head over heels for someone who now I feel like I don't even know."

"I'm so sorry, I really am. I'm sorry if the things that I've done in the past hurt you, but believe me when I say that the guy that you know, is the real me."

"If that is the real you, why would you ever do those things?"

"I dunno, I guess I was just wanted to be a normal college guy having fun."

"First of all, from what I know you were like this before you came to Georgetown, and even if you weren't, having fun is getting drunk and making out with someone on the dance floor, not fucking a different girl every night."

"I know that now. I know that I rather sit in the Solarium looking at the stars with you, than fuck a random girl I met at a party. Please, please don't do this to me baby. I can't lose you. I can't."

"I don't wanna lose you either, but I can't just jump in your arms and forgive you. I need some time to think." He sighed sadly.

"I'm not saying you have to jump in my arms, but Gabi, if you think that there is any chance that after all of this thinking you won't ever be able to forgive me, then just say it now. If after a week of thinking and hoping that you will forgive me but you end things instead, it will be 10 times harder. So please just spare me the heartache." She sighed and sat down on the bed, and he sat next to her.

"I can't do that. I don't wanna do that, but I understand what you are saying. But I think that you need to do some thinking too."

"I don't need to, I already know what I want."

"I know, but even though you've made it clear that I'm not like other girls, you've never been in an actual relationship. I think you really need to figure out if you will be able to do it. You need to be absolutely positive that you can make a commitment."

"Yeah, so where do we go from here?"

"I guess we spend some time apart until we both figure it out."

"As in take a break?"

"No. We just shouldn't actually see each other." He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ok."

"Ok, well I should probably get going then." He nodded and wrapped his arm around her, before placing a light kiss on her head.

"Let me know as soon as you're ready."

"I will." With that she got up and walked out. As soon as she did, she leaned up the door and sighed, while he flopped down on his bed and groaned.

**Please Review!!! So a little more drama, but don't worry it's not gonna take 10 chapters for things to be good again. **


	17. Time To Step Up

**I Know What It's Like**

Gabriella sighed as she leaned back onto the pillow that rested on the Lincoln Bedroom's windowsill, thinking back to the first time she was there. Back when everything was perfect. How she rested against Troy's chest, as he ran his fingertips up and down her arms. How he placed soft kisses on her neck and shoulder, sending chills through her body. It was the day after she and Troy had decided to take some time apart, and things were harder than she expected.

"Hey babe." Gabriella whipped her head around to see her best friend walking into the room, and she immediately looked at her confused.

"Hey Pay. What are you doing here?"

"We had plans, remember?"

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry, I've just had a lot on my mind." Sharpay looked at her friend with worried eyes as she approached the windowsill.

"Is everything okay?" She sat down across from her friend and placed her hand on Gabriella's knee. Gabriella just shook her head. "What happened?"

"I was in the library after school yesterday. Kayla and Rebecca were there. Apparently Kayla's brother goes to Georgetown. He was there on Saturday and told her about me and Troy…and…" Tears welled up in her eyes and Sharpay squeezed her hand in a comforting manner. "Let's just say that when you told me Sydney and Troy had hooked up I thought you meant they had just made out. Turns out they did a lot more." Sharpay sighed sadly.

"I'm so sorry Ella."

"It's okay," Gabriella mumbled. "It's more about the fact that he apparently used to fuck anything that walks." Sharpay once again sighed. "Did you know?"

"I had heard the rumors. There were only a few that I knew for sure." Gabriella just nodded. "You know it's in the past Ella. This doesn't mean he's not crazy about you, cause he is."

"I know. I just thought he was different. He seemed better than that."

"He is Ella. I mean think about it, he completely changed his ways just for you."

"I guess," Gabriella sighed.

--

"Dude, you haven't moved since last night." Troy just ignored him from his spot on his bed, as Chad walked into the room. "Are you gonna tell me what the fuck is going on?" Troy sighed.

"Gabriella knows."

"About what?"

"Sydney and all the other girls."

"So she knows you're a man whore," Chad smirked and Troy glared at him.

"WAS a man whore."

"Okay," Chad chuckled, before turning serious again. "So what did she say?"

"She wants to take some time apart to think. She wants me to think about if I'm ready for a commitment."

"Are you?" Troy sighed and thought for a second.

"I think so. I mean I don't wanna be with anyone else."

"Well then, why don't you ask her to be your girlfriend?" Troy sighed and sat up, pulling his knees to his chest, taking a moment to collect his thoughts.

"I dunno," he replied, not looking at Chad. "I don't wanna hurt her. I mean what if the only reason I haven't hooked up with another girl is because no other girl has come around. I've never been in a real relationship before."

"I'm aware of that, but I also know that in the 9 years I've known you, you have never looked at a girl like you look at Gabriella."

"Yeah, I know that. I'm gonna go take a run man." Chad just nodded, knowing the best way for his friend to figure something out was to put on his headphones, take a run, and shut everything out around him. And that is exactly what Troy did. Ran around the beautiful Georgetown campus, only thinking about the brunette who had captured his thought. However, after the 3 mile run he still didn't know what to do. He flopped down on a bench and threw his head back, closing his eyes. He took a deep breath and removed the headphones from his ears before taking out his cell phone. He dialed a number before putting the phone to his ear and letting it ring a couple of times before a deep male voice answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Dad."

"Oh hey Troy. How are you doing?"

"Okay, what about you?"

"I'm good. Just okay, what's going on?" Troy sighed at his father's worried tone. He never could get anything by him.

"I need your advice. I have no idea what to do."

"What happened?"

"Well…I've been seeing this girl…"

"Oh really?" Troy couldn't help but roll his eyes at his father's amused and interested tone. "And who might this girl be?" Troy froze, hoping to avoid this question but he knew that he had no choice to answer, so he took a deep breath.

"Gabriella." Troy then froze at the silence on the other side of the line. "Dad?"

"Gabriella, as in Gabriella Montez?"

"Yes," he replied nervously.

"I knew it!" Once again Troy rolled his eyes.

"That's great Dad. Can we move on?"

"Of course. So what's going on?"

"Well things were getting pretty serious, but then she found out about all the other girls. Including Sydney."

"Ouch," the former president chuckled.

"Dad, this isn't funny. She's pissed as hell. She pretty much said that unless I can make a commitment we are over."

"Well it seems like you really like her and you don't want to lose her."

"I can't lose her."

"Well then, there comes a time in every mans life…"

"You're not seriously giving me this speech."

"Do you want my advice or not?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then shut up." Troy just had to shake his head and chuckle at his father. "There comes a time in every man's life where he has to step up and make a commitment. Your time is now." Troy sighed and thought for a second.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks Dad."

"Anytime son, call me and let me know how everything goes."

"I will." They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. After doing so, a smile graced the blue-eyed boy's face for the first time in 24 hours. His Dad was right, he needed to step up. However, the smile quickly faltered for two reasons. The first being he had no idea how to do so, the second being that this meant he was going to have to tell the President. It was then that he realized that he had a lot more thinking to do.

**Please Review!! Sorry it is short, but I had write something. Writing relaxes me and I'm really stressed out right now. I have 3 tests and 2 quizzes in the next two days, and I needed a break. I hope you guys liked it though. **


	18. Together As One

**I Know What It's Like**

**Rated: M**

**A/N: He guys, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but I had total writers block. I hope you like it! **

"Come in," Gabriella responded to the knock on her door, from where she was sitting at her desk. She turned to see Mrs. Wheely walk into her room. "Hey Mrs. Wheely, what's up?"

"You're needed in the Solarium." Gabriella looked at her confused, wondering what someone could possibly want in there.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I was just instructed to tell you to go up there." Mrs. Wheely tried to hide a smile. She knew exactly why Gabriella needed to go to the Solarium, and she was thrilled to say the least.

"Ok." Still perplexed, Gabriella got up from her desk and walked through the residence and up to the Solarium. As soon as she opened the door, the blue-eyed boy who had captured her heart turned around, from where he was standing at the window. She froze as a smile graced his face.

"Troy…what are you doing here?" He took a deep breath, and shoved his hands in his pockets before making his way towards her.

"Well I've finished thinking and I wanted to talk to you."

"It hasn't even been 2 days…"

"I know, but it didn't take me long to figure out what I want." Gabriella looked at him nervously.

"What's that?" He took a few more steps until he was inches away from her. He ran his hand through her hair and her breath hitched.

"You." Gabriella couldn't help but sigh.

"But what do you want with me, Troy?"

"I want you to be mine, Gabriella. All mine."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I don't want to be the guy I was before you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before about Sydney and the other girls, but like I said before, I didn't wanna lose you. I promise the guy you know is the real me. What I'm pretty much trying to say is that I want to make that commitment." She froze in shock and he smiled. "Gabriella Montez, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Troy…I…I don't know what to say," she replied still in shock and he chuckled.

"Yes would be nice." She couldn't help but giggle and blush, a little embarrassed.

"Yes, yes, of course." He smiled widely, before taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately. Without hesitation, she snaked her arms around his neck and kissed back. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue entered hers, and he couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Once they needed air, he pulled away before kissing her lightly once more.

"Come on, I have an idea." She looked at him confused, but he ignored it. Without saying anything, he took her hand and led her towards the door. He opened it and looked left and right to make sure no one was there. Once he saw that the hallway was empty, he led her out of the Solarium. He then turned to the left and walked to the next door, before opening it. Once he did, one of the many White House guest rooms was revealed. As soon as they walked in, he locked the door, before placing his lips on his new girlfriend's. He then led them towards the bed, and gently placed her down on it, never removing his lips from hers.

--

Before either of them knew it, their clothes had completely shed and they were laying side by side, trying to catch their breath.

"Ok, 69 is definitely my favorite number." Gabriella rolled her eyes but giggled at her boyfriend's statement. At the sound of her giggle he couldn't help but smile. This led him to turn onto his side, and place his lips on hers. She deepened the kiss, as his hand that he had placed on her stomach began to move down. She spread her legs as his fingers traveled into her folds, which made her sigh.

"You're still so wet," he moaned into the kiss, as he continued to rub up and down.

"Mmmm. I know. I need you inside of me." He froze and snapped up, looking at her in shock.

"Wh…what?"

"I know you want it too."

"Yeah, but we just became official. I don't want you to think that just because I slept with Sydney or those girls…"

"Troy, it has nothing to do with them. It has to do with the fact that I like you a lot and I want to be one with you." He couldn't help but smile, feeling the exact same way. "Plus, it's not like I'm a virgin." His face immediately fell.

"You're…you're not?"

"No," she scoffed. "Is that a problem?"

"No, I just don't know how I feel about the fact that another guy has been inside of you."

"Awww," she cooed. "You're jealous. How cute." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Shut up." He chuckled before kissing her again, making her giggle.

"So are your gonna fuck me or not?"

"Well when you put it like that…" He rubbed her a few more times before manuevering himself so he was directly on top of her.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Troy asked, kissing her neck and she nodded. Without saying anything, he reached over and grabbed his pants, and removed his wallet, before pulling out a condom. After slipping it on, he went back to his previous position and slowly began to enter her. They both moaned as he did so, and he began thrusting in and out.

"You feel so good. You're so wet and tight," he whispered in her ear. "I love feeling all of you."

"Yeah," she moaned. "This is perfect Troy." He smiled and began thrust a little faster.

"Troy..." She moaned and he couldn't help but moan as well. "Harder." He did as told as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

"God I'm gonna cum," he moaned into her mouth.

"God me too."

"Cum with me." She nodded and reached down and began to rub her clit, to stimulate herself even more. This led them to both climax together just a few seconds later. He flopped down on top of her, and held her tight.

"That was amazing." He looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah...it was." He rolled them around, so she was now on top, therefore he wouldn't crush her with his weight. They just laid there in a comfortable silence, her head on his chest, and his hands stroking her body softly. "You know what this means right?" She looked up at him confused.

"What?"

"We have to tell your parents."

"Shit, you're right," she sighed.

"Do you wanna do it together?"

"Yeah."

That Night

"So Troy, how's school been?" The President asked as the four sat down to dinner. As soon as he and the First Lady had learned that Troy was at the White House they insisted that he stay for dinner. Of course they had no idea what he and their daughter had been up to, or what they were about to find out.

"It's been good. Things have been pretty crazy with basketball, with the tournament coming up and everything, but good. Thanks for asking."

"You're welcome." Just then Gabriella felt a light tap on her leg, and she instinctively turned to Troy.

"What?" His eyes widened and he gave her a look, while the two parents looked at the two confused. "Oh…um…will you?" He took her hand that was rested under the table, and squeezed it tight.

"You sure?" She just nodded.

"What's going on?" Michelle asked.

"Me and Troy need to tell you something."

"Ok," Greg replied, obviously perplexed and Troy took a deep breath, his heart pounding through his chest.

"Well…over the past few weeks Gabriella and I have been…seeing each other. And…umm…this afternoon I asked her to be my girlfriend…"

"…and I said yes." Michelle froze, as her jaw hit the floor and Greg dropped his fork in shock.

"I'm sorry…I thought you just said that you two were dating," Greg said in disbelief.

"He did Daddy." He looked back and forth between the two, absolutely speechless.

"I know it's somewhat surprising, but I care about your daughter very much sir," Troy said sincerely, leading Michelle to smile very widely.

"Oh, how wonderful! You guys make such a cute couple!" Michelle gushed and Troy and Gabriella smiled.

"Wait a second. A few weeks. That would mean when you stayed the weekend…the girl you were telling me about was my daughter?" Troy and Gabriella froze and turned bright red at the President's realization.

"Umm…yeah…" Greg sighed and leaned back into his chair. Everyone sat in a nervous silence, waiting for the President to collect his thoughts. A few seconds later he took a deep breath and sat up.

"Well, I remember you saying you liked her a lot, and it sounding like you really cared about her. So, okay." Wide smiles spread across everyone's faces. Greg couldn't help but shake his head and chuckle. "The press is gonna have a field day when they hear about this one."

**Please Review!! So yay! They are official. I'm super excited for the next stage of the story, we're getting to the good part. I have written a lot of it, so updates will be more frequent. I might be starting a new story soon as well, that I just came up with while watching Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders: Making The Team. I know it's random but it is actually a good show. One of the main rules is that they aren't allowed to date and even interact with the players. So I thought there might be a good story there. Here's the summary, please tell me what you guys think. I would also love some ideas for it if you have any. **

**The Laker Girls are to basketball what the Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders are to football. Guys want them, and girls all over the country grow up dreaming to be them. Gabriella Montez was one of these girls. And with her mother being a former Laker Girl, and the team choreographer, it was safe to say she wanted it more than anyone. And now at the age of 18, her chance to be where the famous purple and yellow uniform has come. And she was going to do everything she could to be able to call herself a Laker Girl, and would never do anything to compromise that chance. However, she quickly finds out it is going to be harder than she thought. Not because the girls at training camp were better than her, but because of one rule. The rule. The cardinal rule. The rule that states that it is absolutely forbidden to have any kind of interaction and relationship with a Los Angeles Laker. **

**Tell me what you think!!**


	19. The State Dinner

**I Know What It's Like**

"I dunno," Gabriella said wearily, as she looked into the mirror. She was dressed in a long red gown, the third of the day. The upcoming weekend was the first State Dinner of the Montez Administration. A State Dinner was one of the most formal White House events, in which the President hosts a massive formal dinner party for a foreign leader. In this case, the Prime Minister of Italy would be honored. So being the First Daughter, Gabriella needed a gorgeous one of a kind gown.

"You did also wear red to the inaugural balls," Michelle added.

"Yeah."

"Ok, so no red." The stylist, Cassandra, said from where she was standing by the hanger that held about 20 gorgeous gowns.

"Woah." The three women turned to the door to see that a certain blue-eyed boy had entered the room. They all smiled, and the youngest blushed. She turned around as he walked in, before he approached her and kissed her lightly. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"Hey Michelle, Cassandra."

"Hey Troy," they replied in unison. Over the past month it had come to be that the entire residence staff had become fully aware of the relationship between Troy and Gabriella. Mrs. Wheely was of course the first staff member to find out, followed by the kitchen staff. However, after a few affectionate moments in the residence that didn't take place in complete privacy, everyone knew. They didn't care that much, as long as they didn't tell the press it was okay.

"So, State Dinner?"

"Yep."

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that."

"What's up?"

"Well since it is for the Italian Prime Minister, Chad's family was invited. His older sister can't go, so they invited me." Gabriella's eyes immediately lit up.

"So you're coming?"

"Yep."

--

"Troy!" The blue-eyed, tuxedo clad boy, turned from his spot at the bar to see and old friend of his father's, before flashing a polite smile.

"Senator," he replied, shaking the man's hand. "How are you?"

"I'm good, and yourself?"

"I'm great, thank you sir."

"What are you doing here? Last time I checked your father was no longer in office."

"Yeah," Troy chuckled. "My best friend's father is Ambassador Danforth, they invited me." The Virginia Senior Senator just nodded.

"Well it was nice seeing you, say hi to your father for me."

"Will do, nice seeing you too sir." With that, the man walked off, and Troy turned back to the bar just as the bartender approached him.

"What can I get for you sir?"

"Just a coke please." The bartender nodded and before getting his drink. Troy thanked him, and grabbed his drink. Right as he was about to turn around, he felt a soft hand on his arm. As soon as he turned his head, he froze. There stood Sydney, of course looking gorgeous and elegant, with a flirtatious smile across her face.

"Troy Bolton. What are you doing here?"

"Chad invited me," he replied deadpan.

"Well isn't that a coincidence. The two of us at a State Dinner. Sure brings back memories." He sighed, his mind automatically going back to the last time they were at a State Dinner together. She had looked so beautiful, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her the entire night. This led to shameless flirting, which led him to ask her if she wanted to sneak out of the party early and go back to the residence. Before either of them knew it, they were on his bed in a heated make-out session.

"Uh huh."

"What do you say about reliving those memories?" He looked down as she placed a hand on his chest, before snapping back to reality, and taking a deep breath.

"Well besides the fact that I no longer live here, so sneaking back into the residence is no longer an option, I'm actually seeing someone." She raised her eyebrows and scoffed.

"When has that ever stopped you before?" He rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

"This is different Sydney. It's serious." Her expression turned into one of amazement, shocked that Sidwell's former playboy was now in a serious relationship.

"Wow. So who is she? Sorority girl? Cheerleader? Senator's daughter? Ambassador's…"

"President's." Sydney's jaw hit the floor and Troy smirked.

"You're dating Gabriella? Seriously, Troy? You of all people dating an innocent sweetheart."

"She's not as innocent as you think. And yes, I am. No excuse me. I have to get back to my friends." With that, he walked off, with a successful smile on his face. After getting stopped by multiple Senator's and powerful politicians, Troy finally made it to the table where Chad and Sharpay, who Gabriella had invited, were sitting.

"Was that Sydney you were talking to?" Chad asked as he sat down.

"Yeah."

"She looks hot." As soon as the words left his mouth he felt a hand swat his arm. He turned and looked at Sharpay and shot her a look of disbelief. "Ow! What's your problem woman?" Sharpay just rolled her eyes and shook her head, before Chad turned back to Troy. "What did she say?"

"She asked if I wanted to revisit the events of the last State Dinner we were at together." Troy couldn't help but laugh at the situation that had occurred moments ago.

"Slut." Both boys laughed at Sharpay's grumbling.

"What did you say?"

"I told her that I was in a serious relationship."

"Did you say with who?" Sharpay asked.

"Yep. The look on her face was priceless."

"Are you retarded dude? Now all of Sidwell will know by Monday!" Chad exclaimed and Sharpay scoffed, leading the boys too look at her confused.

"Are YOU retarded? Do you seriously not know how much pride that girl takes in the fact that she has hooked up with Troy? The last thing she wants is for everyone to know that she isn't the only one in school who as done so." Troy rolled his eyes, but before he could respond, 'Hail to The Chief' started to play, and everyone, including Troy, Chad, and Sharpay, stood up. Applauds filled the room as the President and Italian Prime Minister began to descend down the grand staircase, both followed by their respective wives. As they reached the middle of the staircase, two beautiful girls were revealed. One being the daughter of the Prime Minister, the other being the First Daughter. Dressed in a long, blue, silk, and strapless dress, and her hair in an intricate up-do, it was safe to say Gabriella looked stunning as she followed her mother down the stairs. As soon as she was seen Troy froze. His breath hitched and his heart began to race at the sight of his gorgeous girlfriend.

"She looks amazing," Sharpay said in awe.

"Yeah." Sharpay and Chad turned to Troy who had yet to remove his eyes from the brunette beauty. It wasn't until he noticed a hand waving in front of his face that he snapped out of his trance and turned to his best friend. "What?"

"The staring was starting to get a little creepy." Troy just rolled his eyes, before turning back to the staircase, to see Gabriella walk down the last few steps. As the First family began to walk through the party, everyone went back to what they were doing, however, Troy continued to stare at his girlfriend who was now greeting guests with her parents. She then quickly disappeared into the crowd, leading Troy's face to fall.

"Dude, you're in the same room as her. You'll see her soon enough." Troy just glared at his friend before sitting back down, leading Chad and Sharpay to do so as well. However, just as he did, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Gabriella break away from her parents. He immediately stood up and made his way towards her. He finally reached her, but just as he was about to approach her, she was intercepted. He hung back and watched with a smile on his face as she made polite conversation with the man whom Troy recognized as a cabinet member. As soon as she broke away from them, he began to continue is path towards her, and just as he did, she noticed him. A wide smile spread across her face as she walked towards them. As soon as they reached each other he pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her cheek, before putting his mouth to her ear.

"You look stunning." She giggled and blushed.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Does the First Daughter think I'm handsome?" He asked playfully, raising his eyebrows.

"Only if the former First Son thinks I'm beautiful."

"He thinks you're the most beautiful girl he's ever seen." The blush on her cheeks turned darker as she smiled widely. "Come on, let's go to the table." She nodded, before beginning to follow him to the table.

About twenty minutes later, they reached their table, where Chad and Sharpay were still sitting. It had taken them so long to get there, for important politicians, who were all surprised to see that Troy was in attendance, were continuously stopping them. After greeting her best friend, as well as her boyfriend's, they sat down, and began to talk as if they were in the most casual setting in the world, not a formal White House function.

"Hey guys." They all turned their heads to see Sydney approaching the table. They all froze and looked at her blankly, not knowing what to say. "Hey Gabriella, you look gorgeous." Gabriella plastered the same fake smile on her face as the one that graced Sydney's face.

"Thanks Sydney. I didn't know you were coming."

"Oh of course!" She then sat down next to Sharpay, so she was directly facing Gabriella and Troy, whom she looked at directly. "I love State Dinners. I just hope you can live up to the State Dinners that the Bolton Administration hosted. Those were some amazing nights." Troy narrowed his eyebrows at his former fling and she just smiled. Gabriella looked back and forth between the two, confused. Sydney just flashed a smile at Gabriella.

"Awkward." They all turned to Chad and glared at him, no matter how right he was.

--

"So wanna tell me what Sydney meant when she was saying how amazing the State Dinners of the Bolton Administration were?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend, who was now lying on her bed, with his jacket and tie off, as she walked out of the bathroom, now in a tank top and pajama pants. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Not really." Gabriella narrowed her eyes at him as she climbed onto the bed, and sat across from him, Indian style, and he sighed again. "We hooked up after a State Dinner." Gabriella raised her eyes, amused.

"Oh really now? And how exactly did that happen?"

"We had been flirting throughout the night, got bored, and…and I…well I invited her back to the residence," he replied nervously and she shook her head.

"You were such a man whore." She couldn't help but chuckle, leading him to laugh along with her.

"Yes, past tense."

"Yeah okay. But that doesn't explain as to why she was giving me weird looks all night." Troy reached behind his neck and began to scratch it nervously, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well…you…see…umm…"

"Troy Bolton, what did you say?" He let out a defeated sigh before taking a deep breath.

"She came up to me before you arrived, and brought it up, suggested that we revisit the memory…"

"Of course she did."

"Yeah, so I told her I was seeing someone. She asked who, and I told her."

"Troy!"

"You don't have to worry about it babe. She wont tell anyone, as Sharpay said, she has too much pride in the fact that we've hooked up." Just like Troy had, Gabriella rolled her eyes at Sharpay's statement. He opened his arms and she sighed, before climbing into them. She placed her head on his chest, and wrapped her arms around his waist as he pulled her close. "And even if she did, it wouldn't matter. Nothing could change the way I feel about you and nothing like that will ever come between us." Even though what he has said was so incredibly sweet, she looked up at him nervously.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

**Please Review!! Hope you liked it!! Please check out my new story 'Dreams or Desire' if you haven't done so already! Next chapter will either be up tomorrow night or Tuesday.**


	20. Unexpected

**I Know What It's Like**

**Rated: M**

"Welcome back to CNN. This past Friday, President Montez hosted his first State Dinner for the Italian Prime Minister. However, the big story is turning out to not be about the President or Prime Minister, but they appearance of the former first son, Troy Bolton. Multiple reports are stating that he was there for First Daughter, Gabriella. We go to Jessica Chapin for more." The screen split and another woman who was sitting behind a desk was revealed.

"Thank you Margie. Sources have confirmed that he was a guest of the Italian ambassador, whose son is Troy's best friend. However, I'm being told that he did not leave Gabriella's side all night. According to eyewitnesses, he greeted her with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, before whispering something in her ear. It is being said that although they were acting like they are just friends, their chemistry was evident, and it definitely looked like they were more."

"So we know he was there when she and the First Lady visited the White House for the first time, but how did this happen?"

"Well as surprising as this story is, it is actually very understandable. What a lot of people sometimes forget, considering there are many perks to it, is that it is very hard to be the only child of the most powerful man in the world. She is going through what he went through for eight years, she is even attending the same high school that he did, and he knows better than anyone that it can be difficult. So according to a White House source, he pretty much reached out to her, and said 'I know what it's like, so if you ever need to talk to someone who has been there before, I'm here.' In response, Gabriella has apparently reached out to him, inviting him over to the White House, because he is very close to the White House residence staff and it was very hard for him to leave them behind."

"Now if they are a couple, it is obvious that they tried to keep things private, but now it is becoming public. Has there been any speculation of whether not they will be confirming it any time soon?"

"First off I am told that although they are trying to keep their relationship hidden from the general public, when they are behind the White House doors, they are very open about it, as well as very affectionate with one another. And to answer your question, from what I have heard, the answer is no. When Troy was the first son, his parents tried as hard as they could to keep him out of the spotlight and the President and First Lady have been trying to do the same thing for their daughter. So with that said, it is very unlikely that we will be seeing them on the morning shows, or doing any kind of interviews at all."

"Ok, and lastly, although it is a very sweet story, in the end he is 19 and she has just turned 17. So if they are in a romantic relationship, isn't it illegal, and couldn't the former first son go to jail?"

"It's actually very interesting Margie. Even though Troy is an adult, and Gabriella is not, their relationship is not necessarily illegal. In Washington D.C., if the two parties are less than 3 years apart in age, and the minor's parents or guardians have consent, the adult cannot be charged for statutory rape. And from what I have heard, not only do the President and First Lady approve but they are very supportive of the relationship and have become very close with Troy as well, so therefore Troy won't be going to jail."

The White House Press Secretary, CJ, turned off the television and turned to The President, First Lady, Troy, Gabriella, the Chief of Staff and Communications Director. Greg groaned and Troy and Gabriella gave each other a worried look.

"I want to know who is leaking this information!" Greg exclaimed.

"It's most likely someone who works in the residence, and there are over 100 people that work there," Rick, the Communications Director replied and Greg sighed.

"Anyway, here's the good news." Everyone looked at the press secretary in shock. "No laws have been broken. And the only thing that has been confirmed is that he was hanging out with her at the State Dinner."

"And the bad news?" The First Lady asked.

"There will be a perception issue. Not necessarily because of the age difference, but because she is in high school and he is in college. Once they start confirming more things there will most likely be roundtable after roundtable discussions on whether or not you should be letting your 17 year old daughter date a sophomore in college."

"So what do we do?" Gabriella asked. "Just ignore it?"

"That's what why we're here."

"What are the options?" The Chief of Staff, Toby asked her.

"Well there are many different ways you can go. You cannot say or do anything, just leave things the way they are and hope the story dies down. The downside to that is there is a chance the story wont die, especially if someone keeps on leaking information. You can act like a normal couple in public, but not say anything, which will confirm the relationship but there will still be speculation. Lastly, you can come right out and say it, which would lead to more publicity but you'd be able to set the record straight."

"What do you think is best?" Greg asked his Press Secretary.

"It depends what you want. I know you don't want them doing interviews, but that is the best way to stop the rumors. However, if you don't care about the rumors, I think the best way to go is to get a simple picture, maybe of them holding hands, nothing too drastic like them making out, leak it, then don't say anything."

"They are going to ask," Toby said.

"And I will tell them that The White House does not comment on the personal lives of any member of the First Family, and I won't be answering any questions about Gabriella." Greg turned to his number one advisor and Communications Director.

"What do you guys think?"

"There are downsides to any situation, but if you don't want them doing interviews, than this is the best thing to do," Rick replied.

"I agree," Toby added.

"Ok, we'll go with that then. Is that okay?" Troy and Gabriella just nodded.

"How big of a story do you think it will be?" Michelle asked.

"Depends on what kind of news week it is. But I wouldn't be surprised if they get at least one cover," she replied and Michelle sighed. "I'll do my best to try to convince the magazines not to, but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you."

"Is that all?" Greg asked.

"Yes sir," CJ replied.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Michelle asked Troy and Gabriella as they all got up.

"Not quite sure. We're goin back to the dorm now, but I'll call you as soon as I find out," Gabriella replied.

"Ok," her mother replied. They said goodbye before leaving the White House and getting into Troy's car.

"So what are we doing tonight?" she asked as they drove off, with the secret service of course following them.

"My friend's having a party at his apartment," he replied.

"Ok. Do you know everyone there?" she asked.

"I'll know most of them, but not all of them. I doubt anything will happen."

"Okay. Are we gonna pre-game before?"

"Sure."

"Ok. I'm gonna call Pay, what time should she come over?"

"We'll probably head over at like 10:30 so like 9?"

"Ok," she replied before dialing her phone. "Hey Pay…so Troy's friend is havin an apartment party…yeah…and we're gonna pre-game in his room before…" Gabriella laughed before removing the phone from her mouth and turning to Troy. "She wants to know if you guys have anything more than beer and shitty vodka." Troy laughed and shook his head.

"You two are such Sidwell girls. Nothing below the quality of Smirnoff is acceptable."

"Shut up!" She swatted his arm and he laughed.

"We only have Vladimir."

"Ugh, gross." He just shook his head and playfully rolled his eyes as Gabriella went back to her conversation. "They only have Vlad…I know…well knowing them, they're not

gonna buy anything…"

"Hell no," Troy interrupted and she glared at him.

"Yeah, so can you get some…sweet…ok, come at like 9…see you then…love you bye." She hung up the phone and he chuckled.

"I can't wait till you two go to college and the only vodka you can get is in a plastic bottle."

"Oh we will figure out a way."

"Whatever you say," he replied sarcastically. She gasped and swatted his arm again.

"Damn woman! What's with the violence?"

"Oh shut up that didn't hurt and you know it." He smiled and leaned over the console and kissed her lightly.

"You're right it didn't hurt." He kissed her again before turning back around. As the light turned green, he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. She blushed as he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly. "How do you feel about all of this?"

She shrugged as he glanced at her.

"I dunno, part of me is glad, cause I'm sick of keeping it a secret, but I'm just worried it's gonna get bigger than we think and we won't have any privacy."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. At least everyone will know that you're mine."

"Yeah, which means girls all over the country are gonna hate me."

"No, they'll just be more jealous of you than they already are."

"Where's Chad?" Gabriella asked curiously as they walked into his room.

"Who cares?" he asked, pulling her close and kissing her passionately.

"Hmm Troy, someone could walk in." He pulled away and walked over to the door and locked it, while texting Chad, telling him to text him before he came back. Meanwhile, Gabriella walked over to her bed, and laid down, propping herself up with her elbows. He smiled as he walked over to the bed, and she smiled back suggestively. Without a word he climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately. Just as the kiss heated up, Troy's phone buzzed. He pulled away, groaning and grabbed it before flipping it open. It was a text from Chad telling him that the condoms were in the top drawer, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Just Chad being…Chad. Just informing me that the condoms are in the top drawer." Gabriella raised her eyebrows. He just smiled before kissing her again. His hand immediately traveled to the bottom of her shirt and he began to take it off.

"Someone's eager."

"Can you blame me? It's been a week." She just giggled before kissing him again and began to take off his shirt as well.

Before they knew it they were completely naked and he was thrusting into her.

"Oh god this feels so fuckin good," he moaned, beginning to kiss her neck.

"Yeah. Oh shit Troy." Her moans and the she screamed his name turned him on so much that he had to do more. He pushed her right leg to her chest, which allowed him to go deeper. "Oh fuck Troy, that's so deep."

"Fuck Gabi," he panted as he began to move faster.

"Oh god, oh god, I'm gonna cum."

"Cum with me," he moaned. A few seconds later her body shook with pleasure as he exploded inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, as they both tried to catch their breath.

"That was so fucking good," she panted as he pulled out of her.

"Yeah."

--

"Let's do another!!" The boys laughed and shook their heads as Gabriella and Sharpay took another shot. The four had been getting drunk in the boys room for the past hour and a half and it was safe to say that Gabriella and Sharpay were past that point and the boys were getting there. Chad turned to Troy and smirked.

"Have fun taking care of her tonight."

"I wouldn't be talking, you're taking care of Sharpay." Chad groaned which made Troy laugh. Just then Gabriella draped herself on Troy, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know what makes me happy?"

"What baby?" He couldn't help but chuckle at her drunken tone.

"Soon, we can make out wherever we want." He smiled and kissed her lightly.

"I know. It makes me happy too." She giggled and kissed him passionately. But just as it was about to heat up they were interrupted.

"Will you guys stop making out for 5 seconds? Troy you have some catching up to do." Troy shook his head at his girlfriend's best friend, before walking over to them. Sharpay poured 4 shots of vodka and gave each of them one.

"What are we toasting to?" Chad asked.

"A fuckin amazing night!" They all couldn't help but laugh at Gabriella.

"Ok." They all tapped the shot glasses together before taking it. Troy and Chad both coughed a little bit, but Sharpay and Gabriella tossed theirs back like pros. The boys couldn't help but look at the girls in amazement, who just smiled proudly. Chad then turned to Troy.

"Such Sidwell girls."

"That's what I said." Both girls gasped before playfully hitting the boys, which made them laugh. "It's almost 11 we should get going."

"One more!" Troy gave Gabriella a look. She pouted and he shook his head and chuckled.

"Fine." Gabriella smiled successfully, and after they took one last shot, they grabbed their stuff and made their way to the apartment. The 10-minute walk was pretty amusing, mostly because Gabriella and Sharpay were singing and dancing.

"Troy…" He turned around to see Gina approaching him. "If she passes out or can't walk just let me know and we will bring the car right to the door."

"Ok thanks." He turned back to the other 3 as they walked into the building.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella slurred.

"113." Once they reached the apartment Troy opened the door, placed his hands on Gabriella's waist, and led her in. Gabriella couldn't help but smile as soon as they arrived. There were about 40 people in the apartment, and it looked like it was almost at max capacity. The lights were off, but there was a black light as well as colored lights, so people could see, as well as music blasting.

"Troy! Chad!" They turned to see their teammate Brett, who was throwing the party approach them.

"Hey man, this is sick," Troy said as they clapped hands, before Brett did the same with Chad. "You know my girlfriend Gabriella, and this is her best friend Sharpay."

"Hey girls."

"Hey. Thanks for having us," Gabriella added.

"Of course! Help yourself to anything you want. There's jungle juice and a keg in the kitchen, and there's a pong tournament goin on too."

"Thanks man," Troy replied.

"No problem. Have fun." With that Brett walked off and they all turned to each other.

"Shall we get some drinks?" Sharpay asked.

"Duh!" Gabriella replied, walking over to the kitchen, but Troy immediately pulled her back.

"No." They all looked at Troy confused, and he just looked at Gabriella. "I don't want you seen pouring alcohol for yourself, or holding a red cup. I'll go get it."

"Ok," she replied, understanding him.

"Do you want us to help you," Chad asked.

"Yeah, Sharpay why don't you help me, Chad stay with Gabs."

"Ok."

"You want a beer man?"

"Yeah." With that Troy and Sharpay walked towards the kitchen. Just as they did Gabriella looked around, before automatically turning towards Chad and putting her head down. "What's wrong?"

"People are staring." He looked around and sure enough people were taking 'subtle glances' at the First Daughter.

"Hey don't worry, in 5 minutes when they are all wasted they won't care." Gabriella just nodded.

Meanwhile, Troy walked up to Brett before going to the cooler filled with jungle juice.

"Hey man," he said and Brett turned towards him.

"What's up?"

"Do you by have any kind of regular cup, I don't want Gabriella seen with the famous red plastic cup."

"Yeah, of course man," he replied automatically understanding the situation. He grabbed a regular cup from the cupboard and handed it to Troy. After he thanked him, he and Sharpay got the four drinks before heading back to Gabriella and Chad.

"Here babe." Troy handed Gabriella the cup as Sharpay gave Chad his.

"Thanks." She kissed him lightly before taking his hand.

"You're welcome. Let's go find the team." They nodded and Troy led Gabriella through the crowd, and Chad and Sharpay followed. They finally found them at the beer pong table. They greeted each other cheerfully and Troy introduced Gabriella and Sharpay to the players that they had yet to meet.

"Gabs!" She turned to see Jessica, one of the girls she had met and bonded with at the kickback, walking up to her.

"Hey Jess," she exclaimed, and hugged her without letting go of Troy's hand. "This is my best friend Sharpay."

"Nice to meet you," Jessica smiled.

"You too." Jessica then noticed she and Troy's connected hands.

"Oh my god! Are you two going public?" Sharpay couldn't help but laugh at this and Gabriella just smiled and nodded.

"Finally!" As Troy heard Jessica squeal he turned to them.

"Jess are you harassing my girlfriend again?" She rolled her eyes as they laughed.

"No! I'm just happy you guys are finally going public!" He just smiled and chuckled before kissing the top of Gabriella's head. "Aww, you guys are so cute." Troy just shook his head at her. Just then 'Bottoms Up' by Keke Palmer began to play. "Oh my god! I love this song! Let's dance!" Gabriella turned to Troy as to ask for approval.

"Go ahead." She smiled and he gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be right here." She nodded before Jessica grabbed her and Sharpay and pulled them onto the make-shift dance floor. They continued to drink as they danced seductively with each other for a few songs, laughing and just having an all around. A random guy had come up behind Sharpay and started to dance with her, and considering he was cute, she didn't push away, which made Gabriella cheer jokingly. Just then 'Womanizer' began. Gabriella and Jessica spotted the empty couch and turned to each other, smiling, before walking over to it, and standing on top of it, then continued to dance.

Meanwhile…

"Come on man!" Brett exclaimed. Troy threw the ping pong ball across the table, and it landed perfectly in the beer-filled cup, leading Troy and Brett to cheer.

"Ok whose next?" Troy asked. Just as someone was about to answer, Chad tapped him.

"Guys…" Brett and Troy both turned to them, and Chad just pointed behind them. They both turned around to see their girlfriends dancing on the couch. They both chuckled and shook their heads before making their way over to the couch. Troy stood right in front of Gabriella and she smiled. Without saying a word, she draped her arms over his shoulder and seductively, swayed her hips back and forth, bending down a little bit, making Troy laugh. She then removed one arm from around his neck and gestured for him to join her with his index finger. He shook his head before climbing up onto the couch, seeing that Brett had just done the same thing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held onto her waist, pulling her as close as possible, before they began to grind up against each other. He leaned down and placed his forehead on hers, as they smiled and looked into each other's eyes. Not being able to withhold themselves, he leaned down and she reached up, capturing each other's lips in a passionate kiss. They continued to make out on the couch while dancing. When things started to heat up they stopped dancing and concentrated on the steamy kiss, not caring about the fact that there were about 40 other people in the room. However, little did they know, the hot make out session was going to be seen by a lot more than 40 people.

**Wow that was long! Please Review!!!**


	21. Worse Than They Think

**I Know What It's Like**

According to an online dictionary the definition for hangover was, the disagreeable physical aftereffects of drunkenness, such as a headache or stomach disorder, usually felt several hours after cessation of drinking. If you were to inform Troy Bolton of this at the present moment, he would tell you that it was 100 percent correct. His head was pounding as he reached across his girlfriend and grabbed the ringing cell phone that was on the bedside table.

"What?"

"Well good morning to you too," Jessica shot back and he groaned.

"What could you possibly want right now Jess?"

"There's something you need to know."

"Can't it wait until I don't have a throbbing headache?"

"No. You need to know now." The sound of her serious tone awakened him and a confused look came across his face.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" She sighed and took a deep breath.

"Go on Facebook." A confused look came across Troy's face.

"Why?"

"Just do it." Troy sighed on defeat, before getting out of the bed, careful to not wake up Gabriella. He walked over to his desk and opened his laptop. "Go to your profile."

"Ok." He opened up Safari before going to Facebook. As soon as he was logged on, he went to his profile. As soon as it appeared on his screen, he froze. Right in front of him was a notification that he had been tagged in an album. Under it there were multiple pictures from the previous night's party. Pictures of him and Gabriella. Dancing, drinking, and making out. "Oh…my…god."

"I'm sorry Troy." He clicked on the album, considering it said he had been tagged in 11 photos, to see more pictures of the two getting hot and heavy. Anger rushed through Troy's veins and he clenched his fists.

"Who the fuck did this!" So worked up, he didn't hear Gabriella groan, after being woken up from his screaming.

"No one knows. The person changed her name to 'Anonymous'."

"God, how stupid could I…"

"Troy?" Troy whipped around to see a groggy Gabriella sitting up.

"Gabriella just woke up, I'll talk you later." He hung up the phone and got up to go to his bed.

"Who was that?"

"Jess."

"Is everything okay?" He sighed before sitting on the side of the bed, and placing a hand on her legs. He took a deep breath and looked at her as calm as possible.

"Someone took pictures of us last night. They're on Facebook." Gabriella froze and her olive skin went white.

"Of…of what?"

"Everything." At the sound of this, tears welled up in Gabriella's eyes, making Troy's heart sink. He immediately moved to the top of the bed and took Gabriella in his arms, and she began to sob into his chest. "Shh it will be okay baby."

"But what if it's not? They're gonna end up everywhere. My Dad is going to be so mad." Troy sighed, knowing his girlfriend was right. "What are we going to do?"

"I dunno, but I think the you need to talk to CJ." Gabriella just nodded into his chest.

--

Two hours later, Gabriella was walking nervously through The West Wing. About a half an hour after finding out about the pictures, Sharpay, who had stayed with the guy she was dancing with, took Gabriella home, for Michelle was under the impression that Gabriella had stayed at her house. Knowing that the Senior Staff pretty much always worked on Saturdays, after changing and showering, she immediately made her way to the Press Secretary's office, for she knew the sooner the better. As soon as she arrived, she knocked on the side of the door lightly, for it was open, and CJ looked up.

"Hey Gabs," she greeted.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Umm…I need to tell you something…can I close the door?"

"Of course." Gabriella did so, before sitting on the couch nervously. Seeing her nervous expression, CJ got up from her desk and sat next to her. "What's going on sweetie?"

"Umm, me and Troy were at a party last night," she started nervously.

"Yeah…"

"And Troy got a call from a friend this morning. There…there are pictures of us online." CJ just nodded, calmly.

"Of what?" As soon as the question was asked, tears began to stream down her face. She choked out a sob and a sympathetic CJ pulled her into her arms.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I just need you to tell me what they're of." Gabriella nodded and sat up, wiping away her tears.

"The two of us dancing, making out, me dancing with Sharpay and another friend, Troy playing beer-pong." CJ froze, now knowing why her boss's daughter was so distraught. Seeing this, more tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry CJ, Troy thought he knew everyone at the party. We didn't think anyone there would do something like this."

"I know Gabs. Are there pictures of you drinking?" Gabriella nodded and CJ sighed.

"I wasn't drinking from a red plastic cup, but I'm holding a cup."

"Ok well, I'm glad you told me. This is what we're gonna do. You are gonna email me the pictures. You don't know who took them?" Gabriella shook her head. "Ok. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure they don't get out, but there is a good chance they might."

"Are you gonna tell my Dad?"

"No, we'll only tell your Dad if the pictures come out. I do have to tell the senior staff though. Okay? And you obviously know that there could very well be a bad reaction to them. I want you to know that you are going to have to be prepared for a lot of scrutiny."

"I am," Gabriella mumbled.

"Good. Well why don't you go back to the residence and email me the pictures. As soon as something happens I will let you know." Gabriella nodded. They said their goodbyes, and after Gabriella thanked the Press Secretary, she left. As soon as the door closed, CJ groaned. She couldn't help but be thankful for all of those years of having to keep her composure in front of reporters who were practically attacking her, knowing that if she didn't have that kind of experience, she wouldn't have been able to act so calm in front of Gabriella. All of that experience also taught her that one of the hardest things to do was damage control. Some things could be fixed. Get a DUI. Go to AA. Fixed. Dress like a Nazi soldier. Go to a concentration camp. All better. However, proving that America's Sweetheart was innocent after pictures are released of her drinking and making out with her college boyfriend was nearly impossible.

CJ took a deep breath before getting up and walking out of her office, immediately informing her assistant that she needed to see the entire Senior Staff in the Chief of Staff's office. Five minutes later they were all there wondering what was going on.

"I just got a visit from Gabriella. There are pictures of her and Troy online."

"Doing what?" Toby asked.

"Making out, dancing, drinking," CJ replied calmly and everyone froze.

"Are you saying America's Sweetheart was just caught making out with her boyfriend, who happens to be the former First Son, at a college party where everyone, including her, was drinking?" Rick asked deadpan, too shocked to scream.

"Yes. Another student took them and posted them on Facebook."

"What were they thinking?" Josh, the Deputy Chief of Staff, asked, groaning annoyed.

"Troy apparently thought he knew everyone at the party. They were drunk and made some mistakes."

"No kidding," Rick grumbled.

"Anyway, how bad could it get?" Toby asked CJ.

"Catastrophic. This is America's Sweetheart we are talking about. She's 17 years old. Pictures of her drunk and making out with her older boyfriend is the equivalent to a celebrity sex tape, but instead of E! and Access Hollywood, she is gonna get not only every entertainment news show, but every 24-hour news network. Oh, and because of Troy there is a possibility of ESPN too." Everyone in the room sighed or groaned.

"Would it make a difference if we still take the picture of them holding hands?" Toby then asked.

"Even if it would, there's no time. If there were only hard copies it would be a different story. Then someone would be able to sell them to a magazine and they wouldn't come out until Tuesday, however they are online, and someone is going to put them on a celebrity blog by tonight. Which means by tomorrow every news network will have roundtable after roundtable discussing how the First Daughter lied to the country and how immoral their actions were. Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt could adopt another child and Troy and Gabriella would still get the lead story and the magazine covers."

"Jesus Christ," Toby sighed. "So what do we do?"

"Written statement," Josh answered.

"No," CJ replied immediately.

"Why not? Simple, straight forward, no questions asked."

"Not enough. Gabriella is going to have to do an interview. Something in primetime, Barbara Walters, Diane Sawyer, Katie Couric…"

"The First Lady is never gonna go for it," Toby replied, shaking his head.

"The First Lady is going to have to get over it. Unless she puts herself in the hot seat, no one is going to think she is taking it seriously."

"Ok."

"How is this going to effect The President," Josh then asked and CJ sighed.

"He's going to be accused of being a bad parent."

--

"Knock. Knock." Gabriella turned her head to see her boyfriend standing in the doorway. A small smile graced her face, the first one since she found out about the pictures.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?" Gabriella shrugged as he walked over to her bed and climbed onto it, before taking her into his arms.

"Ok. You?"

"Same. How did it go with CJ?"

"She's worried, but she didn't get mad or anything." Just as Troy was about to reply the phone rang. Gabriella reached over Troy and picked it up. "Hello…oh umm hey CJ…Um…ok…Troy's here, should he come too? Okay….bye." Gabriella hung up the phone and Troy gave Gabriella a worried look.

"What happened?" Gabriella turned to her boyfriend with fear in her eyes.

"CJ wants to see us in Toby's office."

**Please Review!!! I'm a little nervous about the scene with the staff, cause I know sometimes parts without the main characters don't go over too well. However, I felt it was essential to the story line. I wanted to use something that they do often in movies, where the audience knows more than the main characters. I felt it was a good place to leave it. Next will be all of the reactions. **


	22. That Was Quick

**I Know What It's Like**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I had some writers block. **

The Chief of Staff to the Montez Administration sighed, dropping the 15 pieces of paper that he had been looking at, moments before.

"This is bad." CJ nodded to her boss. "Worse than I thought."

"Me too."

"They're on their way?"

"Yeah. I think Gabriella's pretty scared."

"She should be. Her actions are going to lead to accusations that the President of the United States is a bad father." Just as he responded a knock on the door was heard. "Come in." The door opened, and Toby's secretary, Margaret, was revealed.

"Gabriella is here for you."

"Send her in." The red-headed woman nodded and opened the door wider, before Gabriella walked in, followed closely by Troy. "Gabriella, Troy. Take a seat." They both nodded nervously, before sitting down on the couch. CJ sat down in the chair that was perpendicular to the couch, and looked at them seriously.

"The pictures surfaced on TMZ about a half an hour ago." Both Gabriella and Troy froze.

"Now you two are going to do exactly what CJ tells you to do. Understood?" They both nodded to the Chief of Staff, fearfully.

"Good. Now Gabriella you are going to go into the Oval Office with me in a moment and tell your father." Gabriella's face turned white at the press secretary's instructions, but knew the last thing she should do at the moment was protest. "And Troy, you are going to call your parents." Troy nodded without question. "After we talk to your father, we will decide what to do. Okay?"

"Okay," Gabriella and Troy responded in unison and Toby and CJ nodded.

"Let's go Gabriella." She nodded to the press secretary, who stood up. She then turned to Troy with worried eyes. Sensing her emotions, he placed a light kiss on her cheek, and squeezed her hand.

"It's gonna be okay." Gabriella nodded and stood up, following CJ to the door that connected the Chief of Staff's office to the Oval Office. CJ knocked on it lightly, before they heard a faint 'come in' from the President. CJ immediately opened the door and walked in, and Gabriella followed her nervously. As soon as they did, Greg turned to them and smiled.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing here?" Gabriella froze at her father's sweet tone, knowing it wasn't going to last much longer. She turned to CJ who just nodded.

"I'm so sorry Dad," Gabriella immediately said, tears coming to her eyes and he looked at her with worried eyes.

"Why? What happened?" He asked, coming up to her and hugging her.

"Me and Troy…someone…someone…took pictures," she cried into his chest and Greg froze. He pulled out of the hug, and looked at his press secretary, who nodded in confirmation.

"How bad are they?" he asked nervously.

"Bad, and they're online." At this, Gabriella choked out a sob.

"CJ, can you please excuse us?"

"Yes, sir." Without another word, CJ left, and Greg turned to Gabriella, with anger in his eyes.

"What are the pictures of Gabriella?"

"Me and Troy making out and dancing," she mumbled, looking down.

"Look at me when you speak Gabriella." Gabriella sniffled and did as told. "What are the pictures of?"

"Me and Troy making out and dancing," she replied through tears and Greg's fists clenched. "Where?!"

"A party that one of Troy's teammates had." Fire appeared in Greg's eyes. "I'm so sor…"

"Where's Troy?" Greg exclaimed, ignoring her apology.

"In Toby's office." Greg nodded.

"Ok. Sit down." Scared of her father's harsh tone, she immediately did so, as Greg opened the door that she and CJ had walked through. "Troy, come here please." A few seconds later Troy appeared in the doorway, and immediately tensed up when he saw the fire in the President's eyes. "Sit." Troy just nodded before following the President's orders. As soon as he did, Greg turned to him. "What the hell were you doing taking my daughter to a college party?!"

"I'm…I'm sorry sir. I…I didn't think it would be a problem. I…I wouldn't have taken her if I thought there was going to people there that I didn't know."

"Well that was a pretty stupid assumption to make, don't you think?"

"Yes, sir," Troy mumbled, knowing saying anything else would've been a very bad idea.

"Do you understand the consequences of your actions? Do you understand what they could do to me, to this administration." Troy opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by his girlfriend.

"It's not his fault Dad! He did everything he could to make sure I wasn't caught drinking! If I wasn't there, I would've been at a Sidwell party, which would've been worse! If it's anyone's fault it's mine!"

"Yeah, well you obviously weren't thinking either! You're America's Sweetheart Gabriella…"

"And you think I asked for that Dad? No! It was your stupid advisors who made me look like some innocent little teenager just because the right wing would hate you even more if you had a daughter who god forbid wore a mini skirt and made out with boys!" At this point, Gabriella's emotions had turned to anger, to the point where she had stood up to show even stronger opposition to her father. "America is just gonna have to deal with the fact that I'm not fourteen anymore. I know this is bad Dad, I do. And I know I made a mistake, but that's what teenagers do. They make mistakes. So when I do the interview that I know Toby and CJ are going to make me do, and they ask me about the pictures, you now what I am going to say? I'm going to say I was acting like a regular 17 year-old girl, and that every family value group spokesperson that goes on the Today Show and calls me a slut, to shut the fuck up, because every single one of them has done exactly what I did. Or if Fox News and Bill O'Reilly go off and say that you're a bad father because of this, you know what I will say? I will say that they didn't call Sarah Palin a bad mother when her teenage daughter was fucking pregnant, so in no way should they be saying that about you, when all I did was kiss my boyfriend, so they can go screw themselves!" With that Gabriella became the first person to storm out and slam the door of the President of the United States' office. Troy and Greg were still frozen in shock from Gabriella's outburst. Greg finally turned to Troy, and looked at him in disbelief. Troy just shrugged.

"She has a point." The President sighed and ran his hand through his hair, before turning to Troy.

"You can go." Troy just nodded before getting up and walking out of the office. Still in shock that Gabriella had switched from sad to angry in a matter of seconds, he made his way up to the residence and Gabriella's room. When he walked in to see that the room was empty, he immediately walked down the hall to the Lincoln Bedroom, and sure enough, there she was, sitting on the window seat. She turned her head as soon as he walked in, but did not say anything, just turned back to the window. He didn't say anything either, just walked up to the small bench and sat down, before taking her into his arms and kissing the top of her head.

"No matter what I say or do they are still gonna attack me, aren't they?"

"Well Fox News will, but who gives a fuck about them. And as for the rest of them, who knows? Sometimes the American people can be more understanding than expected." Gabriella just nodded into his chest. "Plus, some of the pictures are kinda cute." Gabriella looked up at him like he was crazy.

"Did you just say the pictures were cute?" She asked on the verge of laughter.

"Yes, I did. So cute in fact, that I think a few should go up in your locker." Gabriella was about to laugh, however, before she could, she froze. She hadn't thought about what her classmates' reactions would be. Troy immediately looked at her, worried and confused. "You okay babe?"

"I didn't think about what people at Sidwell will say."

"Oh don't worry about that babe. I'm not 'America's Prince' to them and you're not 'America's Sweetheart.' There is nothing to worry about." Gabriella just nodded.

"I wish I could say that for everyone else."

"Me too babe, me too." Just then they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Gabriella called, and Mrs. Wheely entered.

"Telephone for you Gabriella."

"Thanks Mrs. Wheely." Gabriella got up and went to the bedside table and picked up the phone. "Hello...oh god…okay." Gabriella hung up the phone and Troy looked at her with worried eyes. "We have to turn on CNN." She got the remote and turned on the television, before sitting on the bed. Troy followed her action as she began to flip through channels, until she found the 24-hour news network.

"And we have some breaking news for you, just under an hour ago, pictures surfaced online of First Daughter Gabriella Montez and former First Son Troy Bolton, that have confirmed that they are indeed romantically involved with one another. We do not have the pictures at the moment, but we can tell you that they include images of Gabriella and Troy at what seems to be a party at Georgetown University. Reports say that quote 'Gabriella and Troy are standing on top of a couch dancing provocatively with one another and kissing passionately. There are also photographs of Troy holding a red plastic cup and playing beer pong, but there are no pictures that confirm that Gabriella was drinking at the party. However, she does look intoxicated in multiple images,' end quote. Both Gabriella and Troy are under the legal drinking age. These pictures come just days after speculation surfaced that the two were a couple after the former First Son attended the first White House State Dinner last Friday. That is it for now, we will of course let you know when we have more on the story."

Gabriella turned off the TV and looked at Troy, who was looking back at her with an unreadable expression across his face.

"That was quick." Troy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah."

**Please Review!!! I hope Gabriella's outburst didn't offend anyone who is conservative. I have tried to keep my politics out of the story, but it was hard to in this chapter. I grew up in a very liberal household and part of the country, and so it would have pretty much been impossible for me to write the administration as a conservative one. I don't mean to offend anyone who has conservative values, what se says is more against Fox News and Bill O'Reilly, who when Jamie Lynn Spears got pregnant said it was the parents to blame and ranted about it, and when Bristol Palin ended up pregnant, that it was the families business and we should stay out of it. I don't know if it is just me, but no matter what your political beliefs are, you should think that saying that is wrong and hypocritical. Please, please, please dont take any of that personally, in the end it is just a story. Anyway, I hope you liked it and make sure to check out my other story, Dreams or Desire. **


	23. Reactions

**I Know What It's Like**

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me a few more days than usual, but I had some writers block. Hope you like it!**

Everyone knows that in high school gossip spreads like wildfire. Whether it was a break up, a hook up, or a fight, it was garaunteed that the entire school knew by the next morning. Sidwell Friends School was no exception. However, with a student body of about 400 teenagers, it only took a few hours until everyone knew what was going on. Especially when it ends up on the internet. And every 24-hour news network.

"Everyone is staring Shar," Gabriella mumbled to her best friend as they walked down the hall Monday morning.

"Don't worry babe, let's just get to class." Gabriella nodded and they both made their way to the class in which they first met. She rolled her eyes as the students already seated whispered as she entered. Ignoring it, she and Sharpay just made their way to their seats. Luckily, moments later, Mr. Wilt walked in and quieted the class down so he could take roll.

"Jared."

"Here."

"Gabriella."

"Present." Mr. Wilt nodded and looked up at Gabriella.

"Hi, Gabriella," he smiled and she looked at him confused.

"Hi Mr. Wilt."

"How's Troy?" he asked with a smirk on his face and the entire class laughed as she blushed, but she couldn't help but giggle as well. He had said what everyone wanted to say, and it was kind of a relief to get it out there. It eased the tension a little bit.

"He's good," she smiled.

"Good. Tell him I say hi."

"I will."

"Ok, now that we have sufficiently embarrassed Gabriella…" The whole class, including Gabriella, laughed. "Let's move on."

A FEW DAYS LATER

"Congratulations." Troy looked at the daughter of his father's former chief of staff, confused. "You've made the cover of not only People Magazine and Us Weekly, but In Touch and Star." Jessica laughed as Troy rolled his eyes. "Have you talked to Gab?"

"No, I'm gonna go over there now though."

--

Meanwhile, Gabriella was pacing back and forth in her room, as Sharpay sat on the bed with the latest issue of Us Weekly in hand, which had a picture of Troy and one of Gabriella on the cover with the headline 'Is it Love?'

"What am I gonna say to him Shar?" Gabriella asked frantically. "We haven't done the I love you thing. I haven't even thought about it!"

"Well, think about it now." Gabriella stopped and took a deep breath.

"I mean it has only been two months. I'm not ready for that, but I think it could become that," she replied honestly.

"Then tell him that. I wouldn't be surprised if he felt the same way." Gabriella just nodded.

"Tell me what?" The two girls whipped their heads around to see Troy standing in the doorway. Gabriella immediately froze.

"This is my cue." With that Sharpay got off the bed. "I'll see you tomorrow babe." Gabriella nodded as Sharpay walked out of the room, but not before saying bye to Troy.

"What did you want to tell me?" Troy asked, closing the door behind him.

"Have you seen the cover of US Weekly?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah," he replied awkwardly.

"Well…umm…I really really like you Troy, but we've only been together for a few months, I'm not ready for that yet," she replied nervously.

"I feel the same way." Gabriella's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes," he smiled and she sighed in relief.

"Thank god, I was so worried things would get so awkward between us and it would tear us apart and…" Gabriella was cut off from her rant by his lips on hers. She obviously kissed him back and couldn't help but moan as he deepened the kiss.

"You don't have anything to worry about," Troy said after pulling away due to lack of air supply, "I'm not going anywhere." Gabriella just smiled before kissing him again.

--

"Oh hell no," Chad groaned as the alarm went off in the room at 8 A.M. a week later. Troy, on the other hand immediately popped up. "What the fuck are you doin man?"

"Gabriella's interview on Good Morning America." Without another word, Troy turned on the TV. Chad, knowing there was no chance of going back to sleep, sighed and sat up. Well, he wanted to see the interview too. As soon as Troy turned it to ABC, Gabriella and Diane Sawyer appeared on the screen, sitting across from each other in the White House. On the bottom of the screen it read 'Up Next, The First Daughter Tells All.' It then went to commercial.

"How did she say it went?" Chad asked.

"Fine." Chad just nodded. They waited in silence until the commercials were over. Once they were done, Diane Sawyer introduced the segment, before it went to the interview that had taken play a few days prior.

"_So first off, how have things been?" Diane asked sweetly. _

"_Great," Gabriella smiled. _

"_So you're enjoying being the First Daughter?" _

"_Yeah. It's been very fun." _

"_What's the best part?"_

"_Living in the White House. Definitely," Gabriella replied immediately. _

"_And the worst?" _

"_Sometimes the Secret Service get on my nerves but that's about it." Diane just nodded. _

"_Now, ever since the campaign you've had this image of America's Sweetheart," Diane said, turning serious, and Gabriella nodded. "Would you say that is a correct portrayal of who you are?"_

"_In some ways, yes, I'm a good kid, I have a good head on my shoulders, but some people think that if you are America's Sweetheart, it means you are perfect. I'm far from that." Once again, Diane nodded. _

"_Obviously, some pictures were released of you and Troy Bolton at what looks like a college party. Can you explain what happened?"_

"_I was hanging out with my boyfriend on a Friday night," she replied simply. _

"_Your boyfriend who is almost three years older than you, do you not find anything wrong about that?" _

"_No. As long as you are with someone who cares about you, respects you, and treats you well, age is just a number." _

"_So you wouldn't say you are sorry and regret going to the party?"_

"_I'm sorry if I offended anyone, but I don't understand why people would be offended. And for if I regret it or not, no. It wasn't as if a friend and I went to a college party so we could act like we are older than we really are. We were acting our age. There was nothing going on there that wouldn't happen at a high school party." _

"_What do you say to people who do think it was wrong of you to do so, and that it was inappropriate?" _

"_I would say, I'm being a normal teenager. I don't really understand how people can accuse my parents of being bad parents when it's garaunteed that most of the people who are saying these things, or at least their kids, have done the same exact thing. If they have an issue with that, well then that's their problem." _

"_You were never worried about how this would effect your father?"_

"_No, I was at first, but then after seeing the reactions, I realized that the people that watch Fox News or agree with family values groups are people that have never supported my Dad. It doesn't matter what they think."_

"Woah, she's really goin for it," Chad said in shock.

"Uh huh."

--

"_The First Daughter shocked many this morning during an interview with Diane Sawyer, when she didn't apologize for the racy photos taken of she and boyfriend Troy Bolton at a Georgetown party one week ago. Instead, she stated that she didn't care what people thought, and that if they have an issue with her that it is their problem, because she is just being a normal teenager…"_

The President turned off CNN and sighed.

"That's our daughter for you." Greg turned to his wife.

"Yep."

**Please Review!!!! Now that we've seen pretty much all the reactions, it's time to move on to the next part of the story. The next chapter will definitely be posted much quicker. Another chapter of Dreams or Desire will also be up either tonight or tomorrow! **


	24. Time Alone

**I Know What It's Like**

If there was one thing that was rare for Troy and Gabriella, it was time alone. They were always scared to go too far in The White House in fear of the President or First Lady walking in. And although Troy had a room where they wouldn't need to worry about a parent walking in on them, there was Chad, who Troy couldn't kick out every time Gabriella came over. So it was safe to say that they were taking advantage of the fact that Chad had gone home that weekend.

"Hmm," Troy moaned into his girlfriend's mouth as her hands traveled under his shirt, sending chills through his body. He then removed his lips from hers and began to kiss down her neck, making her moan. He then moved down to her chest, which was still covered by her camisole, but enough cleavage was showing. He continued to kiss down, pushing up her shirt so he could place kisses on her flat stomach. As he did so she couldn't help but sigh and run her fingers through his hair. He then kissed the top of her shorts.

"Ohh Troy keep on going." He smiled and immediately did as told. He slowly pulled her shorts down, kissing the newly exposed skin. As soon as he reached her underwear he put the tips of his fingers in them so he could remove them with her shorts. Just as he was about to pull them down they heard a bang on the door. Troy immediately froze and looked up at Gabriella, who was looking at him with the same confused look.

"Gabriella! Troy!" Their expressions turned to ones of shock as they heard Gina scream their names. "We're at code red we need to get out of here now!!!" Their eyes immediately widened, now looking at each other in fear. A few seconds later, when they processed what Gina had just said, Troy pulled his fingers out of her shorts and frantically stood up and she did the same. Without hesitation, not stopping to grab anything, they ran to the door. Troy opened it as quickly as he could to see Gina as well as 7 other secret service agents. Their hearts pounded through their chests in fear as Gina grabbed Gabriella, and wrapped her arms around her, before pulling her to three other agents, who immediately surrounded her. Another agent did the same thing to Troy just as they heard Troy's window break. Gabriella instinctively screamed in fear.

"We have Hoya and Radiance (their secret service code names. Hoya is the Georgetown Mascot, and Radiance is one of the Obama girls code name)," an agent exclaimed into his sleeve. "Shots have been fired to Hoya's window. I repeat shots have hit Hoya's window."

"What's going on?" At the sound of Gabriella's frantic tears, all Troy wanted to do was pull her into his arms, but unfortunately the agents surrounding them were preventing him from doing so. At this point, kids in the hallway had come out of their rooms and were looking at the scene in shock.

"Don't ask questions Gabriella, we need to get you to the car," Gina said seriously as they began to rush Troy and Gabriella down the stairs, Gina and the other agent not removing their bodies from Gabriella and Troy's once.

"Approaching exit," the agent said into his sleeve as they descended the last flight of stairs. As soon as he opened the door they saw a black suburban waiting. Before they knew it, they were being shoved into the backseat. The two agents didn't let go of Troy and Gabriella, but pushed them down so they couldn't be seen, even though the windows were tinted. As soon as the door closed the driver sped off.

"Radiance and Hoya are on route to The White House," the secret service agent that was sitting in the passenger seat said into his sleeve. Both Gabriella and Troy were shaking as they drove away, leading Troy to reach over and grab Gabriella's hand, intertwining her fingers with his. She couldn't look at him, considering Gina was still holding her down, but she squeezed his hand in response.

"We're clear," the driver said and Gina and the agent loosened their grips on Troy and Gabriella. As soon as they sat up Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy and sobbed into his shoulder. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back and hair, trying to calm her down, even though he was just as frightened as she was.

"What's going on?" he asked, worried.

"A little over an hour ago Prince William and Kate Middleton were kidnapped. Just as the President went down to the situation room, shots were fired at Gabriella's window." At this, Gabriella choked out a sob and Troy tightened his hold on her.

"But how did they end up here?"

"It was suggested since Kate Middleton was also taken, that you were in danger as well. Turns out we were right."

"What about our parents," Gabriella asked, not removing her head from Troy's shoulder.

"Yours are in the bunker and Troy's house is being secured." Gabriella just nodded and Troy kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay baby we're safe now," he said softly.

"Promise?"

"I promise. We're in a bullet-proof car going to the safest room in the safest building in the world."

"Ok," she mumbled. Troy then looked at Gina.

"What are they doing about the students in my dorm?" Troy asked her seriously.

"They've captured the shooters, but just in case, they are going to put the school on lock down." Troy just nodded. They then rode in silence, the only sound being Gabriella's cries.

"Approaching destination," the driver said into his sleeve as they drove up to The White House. They were taken to the entrance of The East Wing and as soon as the door opened, they were forced to let go of each other for the agent guarding Troy had immediately protected him with his body as he was escorted into the building. As soon as he was in the building, a few more agents surrounded him, but the other agent let go of him. He then turned his head to see that the same thing had happened to Gabriella. They soon reached an elevator and as soon as it opened they saw a Marine as well as the head of the Secret Service, Ron. The Secret Service agents then dispersed except for Mark and Gina. The four walked into the elevator and it immediately closed. Now that they were standing next to each other, Gabriella and Troy took each other's hands. Troy rubbed his hand softly across Gabriella's hand, trying to soothe her. After going down a few floors Ron, Gabriella, and Troy stepped out, considering Mark and Gina didn't have the jurisdiction to go any further. They followed him down a long hallway before coming into a door that was blocked by two men with massive guns. Ron placed his hand on a scanner and the doors opened. They walked in to see a nice room, with everything you could possibly need. As they did, everyone turned towards them. Michelle, who was being comforted by the vice president's wife, ran over to them, as well as Greg, who had been on the phone.

"Oh sweetie, thank god," Michelle said frantically, hugging her daughter tightly. "Thank god you're okay." As Michelle hugged Gabriella, Greg gave Troy a 'man hug'.

"You okay son?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, go over to the phone and call your parents," Greg said. Troy nodded and walked off, as Greg turned to Gabriella, who let go of her mom and flew into her Dad's arms.

"I was so scared Daddy," she cried into his shoulder and he sighed sadly, knowing that if it wasn't for him, his daughter wouldn't have been put in this situation.

"I know sweetie, I know. I'm so sorry," he replied softly. "But I promise, it will never ever happen again. You know I'd do anything to make sure you're safe." She just nodded into his shoulder as he kissed the side of her head. "I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too Daddy."

Meanwhile, Troy had been shown to the secure phone, and immediately dialed his parent's number.

"Hello." He couldn't help but sigh sadly at his mom's frantic tone, knowing she was so scared, and had been sitting by the phone waiting for him to call.

"Hey mom it's me."

"Oh thank god! Are you safe? Are you in the bunker?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So you're not hurt?"

"No, just a little shaken up," he replied honestly.

"Oh my poor baby. I already talked to Michelle, we're coming up tomorrow to be with you." Although he would never really express it, he was so happy that his parents were coming up to be with him. "And you're going to be staying there for a while…" At that moment, Troy had no idea how it was possible to be happy 20 minutes after being shot at, but he definitely was.

"Ok, can you call Chad and tell him I'm okay, and ask him if he can pack some clothes for me."

"Of course. Your father wants to talk to you, I love you sweetie."

"Love you too mom." Troy then heard some rustle, which meant his mother was passing over the phone.

"Hey Troy, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. We're in the bunker."

"Ok good. So tell me what happened," he asked seriously. Troy knew how smart his father was, and knew that he could figure out how bad the situation truly was in a matter of seconds.

"Me and Gabriella were just hanging out in my room…"

"And when you say hanging out, you mean making out, but keep going." Troy couldn't help but roll his eyes and shake his head, not surprised that is Dad had caught that. Troy proceeded to tell the entire story, this time without his father interrupting.

"I just don't get it Dad, why did they try to kill us? Why didn't they try to kidnap us like they did Prince William and Kate Middleton." The former President sighed at his son's distressed tone.

"Because you and Gabriella were the main target Troy," he replied gently. "They only kidnapped Prince William and his girlfriend because it is harder for us, as well as the British, to retaliate when there are hostages." Troy couldn't help but freeze in shock.

"Oh…okay."

"I know it is hard to hear Troy, but it is the truth. Do you remember how World War I started?"

"An Austrian Duke was assassinated."

"Yes, now I'm not saying World War III is going to break out, but there was just an assassination attempt against the daughter of the leader of the free world and the future King of England has been kidnapped. A war is going to break out. Greg isn't going to have the time to be there for his daughter. You have to be strong here son, you're gonna have to be there for Gabriella. You've been through something like this before, she hasn't. It's time to step up."

"I know Dad."

"Good. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, and Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you too son." With that he hung up the phone, before making his way to Michelle and Gabriella.

"Come on, why don't you kids sit down, you've been through a lot in a very short amount of time." Troy and Gabriella nodded before going over to the couch and sitting down. He immediately wrapped his arm around her and she leaned into him. Just then CJ appeared on the television screen in front of them, so she could tell the press what was going on.

"At 6:45 tonight a shot was fired at Gabriella Montez's window here in The White House. Fifteen minutes later shots were fired at the Hayes dorm at Georgetown University, in which Troy Bolton lives. Both Troy and Gabriella were in the dorm at the time. Fortunately, the secret service was able to get Troy and Gabriella out of the room before Troy's window was hit, and out of the building and into the car. They are now safe in an undisclosed location. The four shooters have been taken into custody, and are being questioned by the FBI at the moment. The White House is hoping that the statements will also lead to information on the kidnapping of Prince William and Kate Middleton…" Gabriella snuggled into Troy more as her father's press secretary continued to report about the event. After she did so, she opened the room up to questions.

"Has the President made any military orders yet?" A reporter asked.

"No, the President and his military advisors are still negotiating on different solutions. Next question." After CJ answered the question, Gabriella looked up at Troy with worried eyes.

"Does that mean we're gonna bomb something?" He pulled her closer and rubbed her arm in a soothing manner.

"Probably baby. Probably." She just nodded into his chest.

"Why did they shoot at us? Why didn't they try to kidnap us?" she asked him softly.

"Cause it's harder to retaliate when there are hostages." He replied simply, not wanting her to know that they were the main targets. She just nodded.

"Well so much for having time alone." He couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah."

**Please Review!!! Hope you liked it, I know it is a pretty big turn in the story. Usually people would leave a chapter like this as a cliffhanger, but I want it to be more about the aftermath.**


	25. The Aftermath

**I Know What It's Like**

Gunshots. A smashing window. A frantic scream. That's all Troy Bolton could hear. He tossed and turned in his old bed, replaying the events of the night. All he could think about was the gunshot that was aimed towards his window. The sound when the bullet hit his window, and the sound of his girlfriends scream when the window smashed into many pieces. He had tried many times to get the situation out of his head, but it never worked. It wasn't until he heard the sound of a door opening did he break out of his thoughts. He whipped around to see his girlfriend standing in the doorway, tears streaming down her face. He sat up and sighed sadly, looking at he sympathetically. He motioned for her to join him on the bed by patting the space next to him. Without hesitation she made her way onto the bed, and immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't get it off my mind," she cried into his chest.

"I know," he sighed, pulling her close. "It's okay. Neither can I." She nodded into his chest but continued to sob into his chest. "Shh, it's okay. Were safe now. No one can hurt us. Just relax close your eyes." She did as told and soon her tears subsided.

"Troy," she mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"Yeah?"

"I…I love you." Troy froze for a moment but then he couldn't help but smile widely.

"I love you too baby." At the sound of his words it was like there was nothing wrong at the moment. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back, before bending down and kissing her softly. Much to his surprise, instead of pulling away, she deepened the kiss, maneuvering herself so she was completely on top of it.

"Hmm," she moaned into the kiss, "how about we finish what we started?" He smirked against her lips.

"Well that would take our mind off of everything."

--

The next morning the First Family, along with Troy, sat down to breakfast in an awkward silence. No one knew what to say about the previous night's events. It was very clear that Gabriella was still mildly traumatized, as was Michelle. However, the silence was soon broken when Charlie, Greg's personal assistant, walked into the room.

"Excuse me Mr. President. I'm sorry to interrupt, but you have a phone call, it's the FBI director."

"Ok." With that, he got up and left the room to pick up the phone.

"What do you think it's about?" Gabriella asked.

"Probably the statements from the shooters." Gabriella nodded to her boyfriend, before silently turning back to her pancakes. A few minutes later Greg approached the table, and they all turned to him, immediately giving him the hint that they were all wondering what the FBI Director said.

"According to the statements they are Islamic extremists. The language in the statement was very similar to the language in some letters that we have received."

"Letters? As…as in death threats." Greg just nodded, as Troy took Gabriella's hand in his.

"I'm afraid so. The FBI and the Secret Service believe that it is not safe for you two to return to school."

"But we both have finals next week," Gabriella replied confused.

"Well I don't know what to tell you, cause you still can't go."

"I'll talk to someone. I'm sure that they will be okay with it and let you take them here, with a proctor or something," Michelle replied. Gabriella and Troy just nodded.

--

"I wanna come over," Sharpay whined into the phone.

"I know I want you to come over too," Gabriella replied. It was safe to say she was pretty bored. She wasn't allowed to leave the building and Troy was spending time with his parents. "But they crashed the building."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"No one is allowed to go in or out. The only people that were allowed to come to work today were my Dad's military advisors and the people that are needed start a war against a country that can't possibly defend itself against us," she replied in annoyed tone.

"Gabs, they shot at you, you should want to get them back," Sharpay replied seriously.

"I know," she sighed, "but the last thing I want is for a war to start. I mean the thought of people dying because of me…"

"Gabs it's not…" Sharpay started, but was cut off when Gabriella heard a knock on the door.

"Sorry Shar, someone is at the door," she said into the phone, before pulling away the mouthpiece. "Come in!!" A few seconds later Mrs. Wheely opened the door. "Hi, Mrs. Wheely, what's up?"

"Your father wants to see you in the Oval." Gabriella just nodded and thanked her, before putting the phone back to her mouth.

"I gotta go Shar, my dad wants to see me."

"What for?"

"I dunno, but it can't be good."

--

Five minutes later Charlie was opening the door to the Oval Office for Gabriella.

"Mr. President, your daughter is here to see you."

"Ok, send her in." Gabriella gave Charlie a polite smiled before walking into her father's office. "Take a seat Gabriella." At her father's serious tone and lack of greeting, Gabriella tensed up. She nervously sat down on the couch and her father sat across from her. "I wanted you to hear this from me, before someone else gets the chance to tell you. In about an hour we are going to strike a few military targets in Afghanistan. And within the next few days we will most likely be sending about a thousand troops in." Gabriella froze and her eyes became glassy.

"Dad, please don't," she begged and he sighed. "I know we have to get them back, but these soldiers, they have wives, children, they can't die just because of me."

"I know it's hard Gabriella, but the attacks on you were an attack on our government. It's not like they have a problem with you Gabriella, they have a problem with the philosophies and freedoms of this country. It's the same reason as to why they kidnapped Prince William, it's not as if they don't like him, so they decided to kidnap him. If anyone were to die, it would be for freedom, and for their country. It's not your fault Bella. Don't think that for one second." She just nodded, and wiped away the few tears that had begun to stream down her cheeks. "Why don't you go back to the residence, tell Troy."

"Ok." They both stood up and he kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Dad," she mumbled. With that, she turned around and walked out of the office. She made her way back to the residence and into the living room, where she knew the Bolton's were. As soon as she walked in they all looked up. The second Troy saw the tears in her eyes, he popped up and rushed over to her.

"What's wrong baby?"

"The war's about to start."

**Please Review!!! Sorry it took a little while to update, but I had some writers block, it was like I knew what I wanted, but I didn't know how to put it on paper. I know this chapter is a little choppy, and a lot of different thing happen, but if it wasn't like that it would be three different chapters, which would just drag the story on. And you did get some Troyella fluff. So I hope you like it, a new chapter should be up within the week. **


	26. The Hardest Decision

**I Know What It's Like**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken a while to update, but I had some writer's block. Unfortunately it's a little short, I will explain why at the end of the chapter.**

Troy took a deep breath and walked into the Blue Room, in which is father was reading a book. As soon as he did, the former President looked up and smiled at his son.

"Hey, Troy."

"Hi Dad, can I talk to you for a second?" A worried look came across Jack's face at his son's nervous tone.

"Of course." Troy nodded and sat down across from him. "What's going on?"

"Well I've been thinking a lot, about the war and stuff…" Jack nodded to his son. "And I realized that Grandpa served in World War II, you served in Vietnam, so it would only be right if I enlisted." Jack smiled at his son.

"Troy, I am so proud of you that you are even considering serving our country," Jack replied and Troy smiled. "But, I don't want you to do so just because your Grandfather and I did. If you feel that it is your duty to serve this country, then I will do nothing but support you. However, I will in no way be disappointed if you don't. You will be leaving much more behind than my father and I had to. In addition, this war probably isn't going to last very long. I don't want you to give up everything you've worked for to not even make it out of basic training." Troy nodded and put his head down, thinking about his father's words.

"Isn't that a little selfish when people leave behind their spouses and kids for our country?" Troy asked, a little confused.

"You might not be married Troy, but you have a girlfriend who you love and who loves you, who probably would hate the thought of you going off to war. And a mother who…well I don't even want to think about how she would react to the thought of you going off to war." Both Jack and Troy chuckled at the mention of Lucy.

"Then there is basketball," Troy mumbled, after the laughter died down and Jack nodded.

"Even if you came back in one piece, there would be a slim chance of getting to play professionally. That's always been your dream Troy."

"I know, but there are more important things in the world than basketball." Jack couldn't help but smile at his son.

"That's true. Look son, this isn't a decision you need to make right away. I think you need to talk to your mother and Gabriella, before you make this decision which will change your life for forever." Troy nodded.

"Thanks Dad."

"Anytime son." Troy stood up to leave the room, and as he did, Jack couldn't help but smile widely, proud of his son's courage and devotion to the country that he loved so much.

--

"Troy!!" Gabriella exclaimed, walking into his old room, in which he had been staying in for the past few days. She looked around to see that he wasn't there. Just as she was about to walk out she looked to her right and her eyes immediately widened. On the screen of his laptop was the Go Army website. Her heart sinking to her stomach she made her way to the desk. As she sat down in front of the computer, she gasped, tears welling up in her eyes. On the top of the webpage it read 'How to Join'.

"Oh my god," she mumbled, tears starting to stream down her face. Just then the door opened and she whipped her head around to see her boyfriend standing there. As soon as he entered the room, he froze, knowing that Gabriella had just found out.

"I was just coming to talk to you about it…" he started, rushing over to her.

"You're…you're enlisting," she cried.

"No I'm just…"

"Thinking about it?" She asked standing up, getting a little bit angry.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Why?" she cried frantically. "Cause your Dad and Grandpa did?"

"That's part of it. But mostly because I feel like I owe this country something."

"Oh my god. You really wanna do this, don't you?"

"Gabi…" he started. She just shook her head before running out of the room. He just groaned and ran his hand through his hair.

Gabriella ran through the residence until she reached her parent's room, where she knew her mother was. As soon as she entered Michelle looked up a worried look came across her face.

"Gabi what's wrong?" She didn't answer, just ran into her mother's arms, sobbing into her chest. Michelle wrapped her arms around her distraught daughter and rubbed her back soothingly. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Troy…he…he's thinking…thinking about going to…to war." Michelle sighed sadly, and just held her daughter tighter.

"Shh, it's okay sweetie. Shh," she said soothingly.

"What if he goes mom…he…he could die."

"Don't think about that Gabi. He hasn't decided yet and even if he does go, you can't think like that."

"Then…then what do I do mom?" Gabriella asked, trying to compose herself.

"You tell him that no matter what you will support him." Gabriella nodded and wiped away her tears.

"Ok."

--

Troy lied back on the bed, thinking about his girlfriend's reaction. It had broken is heart to see her that distraught. It wasn't until he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he called. He raised his head slightly to see who it was, but as soon as he saw his girlfriend enter he popped up. "Gabi…I…"

"No, it's okay Troy. I'm sorry for freaking out," she said sincerely as he made his way over to her.

"Don't be sorry, you had every right to react that way." Gabriella just nodded.

"Anyway, I just want you to know that whatever you decide to do, I will support you," she said softly and he smiled.

"Thank you baby, that means a lot."

"You're welcome," she mumbled. He then pulled her into his arms and they hugged one another tightly.

"You don't want me to go do you?" Gabriella shook her head into his chest, and he sighed, knowing this was going to be the hardest decision he would ever have to make.

**Please Review!! Anyway, once again I am sorry it's short, but I am trying to wrap up the story so I can start on the sequel!!! There is only one more chapter and then yes, there will be a sequel. There will be more info to come at the end of the next chapter. Anyway I hope you liked it even though it was short. **


	27. Decisions

**I Know What It's Like**

**A/N: Ok, I know I know. I've taken soo long to update. My only excuse would be that I have had total writers block. But you guys deserve something so I'm just going with the original final chapter. It will explain Troy's decision, but it doesn't include the event in which he tells Gabriella. I hope it is good enough. I figured it would be better to just post this than make you wait for like a few more months. Anyway, here you go, I hope you like it. **

Troy took a deep breath and stepped into the East Ballroom, that was located in the building that he had not set foot in for 4 years. A weird feeling appeared in the pit of his stomach, knowing that the last time he was here he said goodbye to his girlfriend of three years, for good.

"_Why couldn't you get drafted by the Wizards, or at least a team on the East Coast?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend of almost three years, as tears welled up in her eyes. Yes, he had decided not to enlist. In the end it was a great decision, because not only was he able to stay with Gabriella, but the war had only lasted a few months. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head in his chest._

"_I don't know baby. It sucks, but we play the Wizards, we could…" Gabriella shook her head, cutting him off. _

"_No, that would just make everything that much harder." _

"_I know," he sighed. "And I promise, if I could find a way to make this work I would."_

"_I know you would. And I know just as well as you that there is no way it can. I rather end things on a good note then go through the whole long distance thing that usually ends up awful."_

"_Me too," he replied softly. "So…I have to get going." She nodded into his chest before looking up at him. He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped a few tears away. "I love you okay? I always will. Never forget that." She just nodded. _

"_I love you too." He kissed her forehead lovingly. _

"_Bye Gabi," he whispered. He turned around to walk out the door, as tears streamed down her face. As soon as he was about to open the door he turned around, and smiled at her one last time. He winked at her flirtatiously, and she couldn't help but give him a watery smile. With that, he turned back around and walked out the door. _

"_Bye Troy." _

"Hey man. You okay?" Troy snapped out of his thoughts and turned to one of his Team USA teammates, Jackson.

"Yeah, just weirded out is all."

"I'm sure," Jackson replied seriously. Just then the entire team was called up to the makeshift stage, where the picture would be taken of them and the President, for it was tradition that if you win a gold medal at the Olympics you get the opportunity to go to the White House and meet the President. While all of the guys chatted in excitement, Troy stood there in silence. For one, he didn't have much to be excited before, it wasn't as if he had never met the man before, and second, he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that the people he used to call family were less than a 100 yards away from the room he was standing him, not to mention his ex-girlfriend, who he knew he still loved. Just then the President walked into the room, and all the guys smiled. Troy smiled as the man grew to think of as a second father shook the hands of his teammates. Finally Greg approached Troy and unlike the others, not only did the two shake hands, they gave one another a man hug.

"I'm very proud of you Troy," he said into his ear.

"Thank you sir." They pulled out of the hug, but Greg didn't move on to the next player. "Would you mind if I stuck around for a little while?" A wide smile appeared on Greg's face.

"Stay as long as you want son." Troy just smiled back.

About twenty minutes later Troy walked through the hallway of his old home, memories flooding back to him at a mile a minute.

"Is that who I think it is?" Troy's eyes lit up at the sound of the sweet and heartfelt question. With a wide smile on his, he turned around to see Mrs. Wheely standing right there, trying not to cry at the sight of the boy that she thought of as a son. Without hesitation he hugged her tight.

"I missed you Mrs. Wheely."

"I missed you two sweetie." She pulled out of the hug and looked him up and down. "You've grown up into a wonderful young man Troy." He smiled genuinely.

"Thank you."

"Now as happy as I am to see you, there's someone in the Lincoln Bedroom who I'm sure would love to see you more than anything." Troy's smiled genuinely.

"Ok. Any advice?"

"Just follow your heart honey. Now go." Troy nodded before rushing off to the Lincoln Bedroom. He quietly opened the door to see the brunette beauty sitting on the windowsill, staring out onto the front lawn.

"So what'cha thinking about?" Gabriella whipped her head towards the door to see her ex-boyfriend standing there with a smile on his face. Before she could say anything he walked into the room. "Could it possibly be the fact that your ex-boyfriend has a photo op with your dad today?" All Gabriella could do was nod. His face then turned serious. "I can't believe you are actually right here in front of me."

"I know how you feel," she replied, trying as hard as she could to not break into tears.

"Can we forget the small talk so I can just tell you that I've missed you." Gabriella couldn't help but smile.

"I wouldn't have any problem with that."

"Well then I've missed you…so much," he said passionately, as he quickly made his way to the window seat. She didn't say anything, she just got up and flew into his arms. They hugged each other as tight as possible, taking in the feeling that was still present after 4 years apart.

"I missed you too," she said into his neck, as tears began to stream down her face. He buried his head in her hair, taking in that smell he loved so much. "I wish you didn't have to leave again."

"Me too baby, me too." They just continued to hug, not wanting to lose the feeling of being in one another's arms. "Come to Salt Lake City." Gabriella popped up and looked at him in shock.

"What?"

"I know you are almost done with med school. There are plenty of hospitals in Salt Lake. You can do your internship and residency there. Please come be with me." Gabriella couldn't help but smile.

"Ok."

"Okay?" he asked excited. She just nodded. Without a second thought he captured his lips with hers. She immediately kissed him back passionately, wanting to make the most of the moment she had waited 4 years for. They finally pulled away, and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

After a few more kisses, the two lovers found themselves sitting on the window seat, Gabriella in between Troy's legs, with her back up against his chest, staring out the window.

"So only a few more months, huh?"

"Yeah," Gabriella sighed, thinking about the fact that her father's second term was coming to an end.

"It's gonna be okay baby, I promise."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've been there. And because I know what it's like."

**Please Review!!! I hope you liked it! It feels so good to get this off of my chest. Thank you so much for following and reviewing this. I truly do appreciate it. Now I can put my full focus to Crazy Beautiful. If you haven't checked it out yet, please do. Anyways, sorry for the wait and thanks again!**


End file.
